


Here Comes the Bride

by madammina



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Gen, Hanging, Horror, Implied/Referenced Sex, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written before 358/2 came out)</p><p>Mickey Mouse has sent Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the world of "New Orleans".  Evil lingers there, and it is at a severe risk of being consumed by the Darkness.  Once they arrive, a woman named Constance Hatchaway invites them into her home, the elegant Gracey Manor.  Using it as a base of operations, they begin to try to research what is going on, but are quickly distracted.  High society whispers it's siren call of power and love to Kairi, Sora can not ignore the charms of their hostess and Riku?  Riku's not quite if anyone can trust his judgement.  After all, he did see that picture of Constance and her late husband... just without the husband's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story around 2007, and as 2014, it just has one and a half chapters left. I'll be editing the story before I put it up here, don't worry. But if you forgive the ranges in quality, I hope you enjoy it. And start googling all the names that pop up.

Constance Hatchaway leaned out of the attic window of her new mansion. Well, it wasn’t a NEW mansion, but it was newly her own. This mansion was old, and the pride of New Orleans. A grin spread over her oval face, but it brought no light to her blue green eyes. SHE owned the pride of New Orleans. She giggled, but was soon distracted by voices.

“Why are we here again?” A young man’s voice asked. She looked over at her lawn, two boys and a girl were walking up the path to the Mansion. The one talking was a brown headed young man dressed in something dark. It appeared an old man was with him and a young women with red hair, but slicked down. She glanced over to see if her most precious possession was still hidden, and practically slid over the floor until she got to the door of the attic. She left the attic, and went down to the front hall. Who were these people?  
__________________________________

“Why are we here again?” Sora asked. The King had sent them on a mission to check out some darkness in this world. He also gave them new clothes, something about not sticking out like a sore thumb. Riku, however, had refused to die his silver hair. But, he had consented to a clothing change. Which was why both of them were wearing a suit while Kairi was wearing a dress with a large flowery skirt, a maroon bodice and pink sleeves. An orange parasol kept the sun off of her face. 

“Mickey said there was a deep darkness in this world, but it was different than the heartless.” Riku responded. “There’s evil here, but not pure darkness…” He jumped as several heartless appeared in front of him.

“You were saying?” Kairi asked, summoning her own key blade in response. The three quickly made work of the heartless.  
______________________________________  
That was interesting. Constance thought, peering out from a window. The brown headed one, he was defeating with a giant key. Interesting sword. He went to it with such a vengeance too. He would be interesting to know. And that SWORD, sword meant title. Titles meant station. And there had been so little people with station in New Orleans recently. 

He was new, a stranger, the age thing was a bit of a turn off, but still….

“Wesley!” She barked. Her blond Valet walked out of a near by room. He bowed, turning his sea blue eyes to the floor. He WAS good looking, but not rich. 

“You called Madam Gracey….I’m sorry, I mean Miss Hatchaway.”

“My husband died a year ago, but you still can’t get it right? Your lucky that’s not important right now. . You see those three people on our lawn?”

“Yes, Miss Hatchaway.” He said politely.

“Invite them in.”  
_______________________________________________  
The trio looked outward at the house again. Vines were slowly creeping up the side of the house, while paint chipped slightly off the walls. Rocks from the path spread slightly out into the grass which had a very small patch of dead grass, and another part was slightly overgrown. With a _creak_ the door opened and a man walked out. His footsteps crunched on the gravel until he stopped and waited for the trio. Sora shrugged and walked over, the others following.

“Welcome. My name is Wesley, and I am a valet here at Gracey manor. My Mistress, Constance Hatchaway, widow of George Gracey, requests for you to stay here for this evening. That battle you fought intrigued her.” He seemed fairly straight forward. The three turned toward each other and discussed the matter quickly.

“We accept.” Riku answered.  
_______________________________  
“This place is gorgeous!” Kairi whispered, peering around the front hall. There were two tall staircases in the front hall that swept from a landing on the second floor to the floor of the Entrance. The walls had red wall paper on them, along with painting and deep red velvet hangings. Gold tracings lit up the polished frames and the wood work. A deep plush carpet lay on the floor, also in a rich maroon. The wood paneling of the lower walls and the several wooden tables only added to the opulence.

“I am glad you like it.” A voice, sweet but with a tingling edge, swept through the halls. On a landing above the stairs, rested a young women dressed in black. She had brown hair, swept up in a bun with a black veil over her face. She turned and started to walk slowly down the stairs, her left hand trailing on the railing. She soon arrived on the floor, and she lifted her veil, revealing the face of a women in her mid or late 20’s. “My name is Constance Hatchaway. I am the widow of George Gracey, previous owner of this mansion.” She gestured to a picture on the wall, a dignified looking man with a large handlebar mustache and a top hat looked out, his hands resting on a large maroon chair. Well, that’s what Sora and Kairi saw. 

“Er… why is his head not there?” Riku asked. He turned to face Constance, seeing her face drain slightly of color.

“His… His head is there. Are you mad?” Constance asked politely. Riku turned to look at the headless portrait again.

“I hope not.” he whispered. He glanced over at Sora and Kairi, they were both giving him odd looks. "Who's in the painting?"

"George Gracey." She answered, and put her hand over her heart. "My dear husband, he was taken from me too soon. However, I think I have an answer to your madness."

"Really?"

“It IS hot outside.” Constance continued. “Maybe because of the heat you are seeing things? Either way, soon it is time to have lunch. Will you eat with me?” This was asked specifically to Sora. She gave a small, flirty, smile.

“Uh, sure.” Sora answered. She smiled again.

“Wesley, inform the cook we will have three guests for this meal and Dinner?”

“As you wish.”  
__________________________________________  
Lunch was delicious. Clam baked Pasta with filet mignon. Riku just poked at his food, while Kairi ate with gusto, and Sora ate while talking to Constance. This whole thing bugged Riku. It wasn’t just the picture, though that was nagging at him. Another thing that bothered him was Constance. She seemed too happy for a recent widow… and she seemed to be flirting with Sora. He didn’t really get it, nor did Kairi, but this whole thing was weird. WHY was he seeing things no one else could? The Darkness? But he didn’t have it anymore.

“Riku?” Kairi said.

“What?” He jerked out of his reverie. 

“Do you want to stay. Sora and I do, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” _They wonder if I’m crazy._

“I’ll stay. You invited to stay the night before anyway.”

“Wesley! Set up their rooms please.” Constance gave a grin as Wesley left. “Hopefully, you can stay for much longer than one night. In fact? I insist.”

“Are you sure, Miss Hatchaway?” Sora asked, blushing. “I mean, we are strangers and all….” She gave a flirty smile again. 

“I’m sure. I have a feeling you need to experience some good old hospitality.”  
_______________________________________________________________  
Wesley led the three to their rooms, explaining the mansion’s rules. Soon, though, the three gathered in Sora’s room, Riku the last to walk in. He slammed the door.

“She’s flirting with you.” Riku growled. 

“So what!” Sora said, defending himself. 

“I don’t trust her, that’s what.” Riku continued. “She’s too happy for a recent widow, NO ONE flirts with strangers ten years younger them themselves unless they are getting something out of it, and continuing with all of this, you ESPECIALLY do not invite said strangers to the best rooms in your house.” Sora glowered at Riku. _Riku, where do you get the right to say all of this?_

“I don’t care.” is what he actually said. “She’s nice, she invited us in, and with what you said earlier, why should I trust you right now?” There, he said it. Sora watched as Riku’s face turned ash white, quickly flushed to a plum read, then turned white again. Then he stormed out of the room. Kairi turned to look at Sora.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” she said softly, turning her face down to look at her feet and the Persian rug.

“It’s true though.” Sora defended himself. “He saw that picture without a head.”

“And YOU saw me when I was in your heart.” Kairi responded quickly, looking at Sora. “Wouldn’t you be called crazy?” She ended softly. To buy time, Sora turned to look out the window and also at the room‘s reflection. It WAS a nice room. The bed was large with blue silk sheets, a window looked out over the lawn, and the elegant wood paneled room had pictures, mirrors, and other knick knacks through out the room. 

 

“But, you were in my heart. I wasn’t seeing headless paintings.” Kairi turned, her skirt swishing, and headed for the door.

“I’m getting washed up for dinner tonight. But consider Riku’s points. I’m with you, she’s probably very nice, but Riku does point out some fishy areas in her story.” She walked through the door, her hand elegantly slipping through the crack. Sora finally turned away from the window and the half reflection in the glass, and flopped down on the bed.  
_______________________________________________  
Kairi was lost. She hadn’t really paid a lot of attention to where the rooms were and the hallways looked so alike right now. 

“Can I help you?” Kairi whirled around, only to see Constance standing there, lifting up her veil.

“Oh, yes.” She said with a slight gasp from shock. 

“What do you need?” Constance gave that sweet smile again.

“Where my room is. I’m… I’m lost.” 

“I gave you the Davis Room, correct?”

“Yes, you did.”

“It’s this way then.” Constance walked off to a corridor on her right in a swish of black silk. Kairi hurried past the suit of armor and followed her. After about 15 minutes Kairi arrived outside of her door. 

“Miss Damati? Did you ever go to finishing school?”

“No, I didn’t Con--- Miss Hatchaway. You can call me Kairi though.” Constance nodded. 

“Fine then…Kairi. How about I complete your finishing education? I’ll send Harriet to get you some dresses and I’ll set up some balls for you to work on perfecting your manners. They are very good right now, but with a little bit of polish, you could find a husband in no time.” The last part of her speech took Kairi aback. A husband?

“Thank you… I accept.”  
_____________________________________________________-  
 _Riku remains the last obstacle that can not be overcome by time. But he doesn’t matter. Constance held back her internal fury. Sora was an opportune mark, but Riku was not only smart, he seemed to have internal abilities… like those blasted seers George had been talking about before he died….RIGHT before he died._ Constance slammed the door to her room and ripped off her veil. Stupid tradition. She had to wear black, and it wasn’t her color. And she couldn’t skip town either. Riku was going to stir up trouble, and if she left she would not only lose her mark but she would lose any chance of keeping all of the inheritance. She walked towards the window and opened it gently, then rested her face on her hands as she felt the breeze caress her face. She had gained much. Her first husband, Ambrose, had possessed not even a fifth of what George had, George was even richer than the Marquis or Reginald. _Just focus on Sora now._ She told herself. _Kairi’s out of the way now and Riku may eventually decredit himself then you won’t have an issue._


	2. Night 1

Sora had not stopped by Riku’s room to apologize. Riku was not going to apologize to Sora. Kairi was getting a little worried. They hadn’t argued like this in years. Though, the last time was over their teacher, Lulu. Did they have a thing for older women? 

“OW!” 

“Sorry, milady.” Constance had sent up Harriet to be her lady companion, which involved things like helping Kairi get ready for dinner. And getting ready for dinner was a process. Harriet was currently brushing her hair to prepare her for hair curlers that night. Powders and paints were spread out on the table. “Just an hour or so more….”

“HOUR!” Kairi yelled. “I am NOT going to have my hair fussed over for an hour.”

“Or more.”

“I’m sorry Miss Harriet, but just brush the darn thing”

“Thank you, Milady.” A smile lit up Harriet’s face, reflected in the mirror. 

“And call me Kairi.”

“But, Milady! It’s rather…bold to address you by your first name.”

“I don’t care. I HATE being ‘Miladied” 

“You have spunk” Harriet muttered. “I’ll have to get you a wig though, Miss Kairi. Your hair’s too short.”   
__________________________________________________ _____  
Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Sora jumped from the shock of the noise and slumped over to the door. He opened the door to a tall butler with brown hair and green eyes. Who was he? Sora hadn’t seen him earlier. 

“My name is Kenneth Anderson” he said. “Mistress Hatchaway sent me to be your valet.”

“I have a Valet?” Sora asked. “Why?”

“To help you prepare for dinner sir.” Sora gave a big smile. He hadn’t had a sit down dinner in a long time. Not since the night he left Destiny Islands anyway.

“Really? Great! Uh, how exactly DO you prepare me for dinner?” 

“Sir, let me help you….” Kenneth grinned

__________________________________________________ ____  
Riku looked at his room.. The wood was of a lower quality, the rugs were domestic instead of Persian, and the view was of the graveyard you could barely see through the vines covering the tombstones. In other words, Constance was sending a message. Riku rested his forehead against the window, feeling the cold glass against his skin. Why? Was he really going insane? It was probably just the heat, like Constance said. The sky was turning a dark gray, a storm was coming, like that night. Tomorrow. If he didn’t see anything tonight or tomorrow, it would just be a temporary thing…. Yeah right. The way things looked right now he was probably going mad. Did Darkness leave behind such a strong residue? Enough to drive a person mad? Riku turned at the knock on his door. Curious, he tentatively opened up the door to see a medium sized dark skinned man there holding something over his arm.

“Sah, my name is Rolly Crump. I am your valet this evening’” Riku blinked. Why would Constance send a Valet?

“Er, my name is Riku. Come and take a seat.”

“No, sah, I’m here to help you get dressed.” He lifted whatever it was on his arm to reveal... Great. Another suit.

“Just come in.”   
__________________________________________________ _____  
Constance fixed her own hair in front of a giant mirror. She used the pins the Marquis left her to fix her bun. Dinner would be a good time to test how everything was going. It had only been a few hours, but Marc had reported an argument between Riku and Sora. Though the report had only been in passing. He had actually come to ask her to ask Riku not to stomp so much in the halls. He had set a mirror askew. Constance smiled at her reflection, and at the coming storm. Even in such a rainy place like New Orleans storms were just so much fun.

 

She was the last to arrive in the hall. Riku and Sora were on opposite sides of the room, while Kairi just gazed out the window. The storm had arrived, drenching the outside with its torrential downpour. The servants were probably going to steal some of the ghost stories from the library tonight. They had until the end of dinner. 

“Dinner, ladies and gentlemen, is served” said Wesley, he was the perfect valet. Kairi turned around, in a resplendent blue dress, trimmed with lace and with a black velvet choker on her neck. Harriet did nice work.

“Wesley, if anyone comes seeking shelter, let them in.” Wesley nodded at his mistress' request and then led them all to the dining room. He pulled out seats for herself and Kairi, while Riku and Sora sat down themselves. Kenneth then proceeded with the first course, duck soup. George’s favorite. He found it in the Orient when he was exploring before his planned wedding to Emily. At a knocking during the beginning of the tentative conversation, Wesley left. He then hurried back quickly and whispered in her ear. 

“There is a woman at the door, demanding shelter for her and her pet.”

“Let her in.”

“But, Miss Hatchaway, you…. may disagree with her.”

“What is she, a Lady of the Night? I said let her in.” Wesley withdrew, with her guests following their exchange.

“I’m sorry; it appears we will be having another guest this evening.” She apologized, her face coloring slightly. Wesley returned quickly.

“Ladies and Gentleman, Madame Leota and her pet raven Claude.”   
___________________________________________  
Madame Leota was a woman of medium height with a pale face and jet black hair that was, unfortunately, not very well kept. She moved in a twitchy manner and watched everyone in the room, her eyes falling a lot on Riku. 

“Shh” she whispered to her pet raven. “I’m sure it’s here too.” The raven cawed. “Don’t be lippy like that.” She responded. Everyone cleared away from the table a bit. “Thank you, Miss Hatchaway, for letting me stay here tonight.” She addressed Constance. 

“How… how do you know I’m Constance Hatchaway?” Constance asked. Riku noticed her hands tensed slightly under her black gloves.

“Why, Miss Hatchaway, I am a gypsy seer. I know that which is untold, and that which the dead whisper in my ear.” Riku noticed Constance’s face pale ever so slightly. Why? He glanced at Sora and Kairi. Sora kept on giving puppy dog looks to Constance, and giving a wary eye to Madame Leota. Kairi watched Madame Leota in utter fascination.

“Can...Can you really talk to the dead?” Kairi asked tentatively. 

“Is there anyone you would like me to contact?” Madame Leota nodded with an off-putting smile. 

 

“My… my grandmother.”

“Then, Miss Hatchaway, this will be my payment for staying here. I will perform séances for you and your guests.”

“Staying here….how long will you be here?” Constance asked. Riku frowned. She had been so willing to accept them into her house, why push Madame Leota out?

“Miss Hatchaway, as long as I am not an excessive burden or stay here longer than 2 weeks or if I am unable to move on, Southern Hospitality forbids you from tossing me into the street like so much rubbish. As it is, my wagon broke down. I need a special axle.” 

“Wesley! Set a place for Madame Leota then.” Constance gave a curt nod. The seat was next to Riku. As soon as she sat down (without Wesley’s help) she grabbed Riku’s left wrist and looked intently at the inside. Riku counted the places trying to stave off the uncomfortable feeling.

“He’s a possibility.” She muttered. 

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and each departed to their rooms to get ready. As Riku trudged back to his room, he ran over the semi unexceptional evening. While this Madame Leota HAD shown up and seemed….odd…. Nothing else had happened yet. It WAS just a temporary madness. Riku loosened his tie and continued to walk through the intricate hallways of the Mansion. 

_Clink_

Riku turned quickly, looking for the sound’s source. _CLANG_ There it was again! Not his imagination that time, Riku was sure of it. As the clinking and clanking continued, echoed by the empty hall, Riku finally managed to pin down the source. He wasn’t pleased. Riku stood in front of a suit of armor that seemed to be slightly moving. Riku gently touched the statue and when it did not attack, he turned in relief then held down a gasp. The hallway next to him stretched into eternity. Riku looked more intently. The walls continued to stretch, as the end of the hall faded into darkness. He was near the outside of the mansion, The hall shouldn’t stretch out that far, and even if it did there should a window or something. Wait! There WAS a light. Riku was not scared of the Darkness, he had once learned how to control it, but the aura of the hallway was making him feel Claustrophobic. Riku watched intently as the light came into view. Riku stared as he watched a candelabra float down the hallway.

__________________________________________________ _____  
Kairi was the last to arrive to the Séance that evening. As she walked into the room set aside for Madame Leota, she smelled smoky incense and saw deep blue hanging covering the walls. Everyone had gathered around a small table with a crystal ball on it. She missed her grandmother, and tonight was the first time she could talk to her since…. Whatever happened at her last home. It was still a blank spot in her memory. But she had been so young anyway. 

“Welcome, Kairi. Are you in the proper mood?” Madame Leota asked. “Riku is my assistant this evening.”

“WHAT!” Riku shouted. She obviously hadn’t told him before hand. “You never said anything at dinner about an assistant, PERIOD. Let alone me.”

“I’m curious about what you saw.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The hallway.” Riku scowled in response. What hallway was Madame Leota talking about? There were so many here in Gracey Manor. “Just grab the incense if you please.” Riku did so, though obviously very reluctantly. She lit the incense and several candles on the table and began to gaze into her ball while reciting something.

_“Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat,  
Call in the spirits, where-ever they're at! _

_Rap on a table, it's time to respond,  
Send us a message, from regions beyond! “_

_There was an odd “whoo” and a green spirit came rustling through the room. Sora watched in open fascination while both Riku and Constance tried to find the projector._

__“Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween,  
Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!” _ _

__“Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond,  
Let there be music, from regions beyond!” _ _

__“Wizards and witches, where-ever you dwell,  
Give us a hint, by ringing a bell! “_ _

_The green spirit appeared to settle in Madame Leota and she looked out._

_“Connie?” The voice was hoarse and deep. Every syllable echoed weariness._

_“Ambrose?” Constance responded. Kairi was a little put out. They were supposed to be talking to HER grandmother._

_“CONNIE! I’ve been waiting for you.” Constance humphed. “I loved you, I did. You taught me so much. About how C” Sora had been creeped out and when Madame Leota was not sounding like Madame Leota he had jerked in surprise, bumping the table. The upset table had pitched her backward and she now lay briefly on the floor. She got up slowly, shaking her head._

_“What happened” she muttered. She looked at the expressions on everyone’s faces. Constance wore an inscrutable mask, Sora looked disappointed, Kairi was mad, and Riku flitted in between curiosity, anger, fear and worry. Claude the raven cawed “Shh, Claude. You can tell me later.” She sat back down and looked up at the people surrounding her. “I’m sorry. I will try to contact the spirits again tomorrow.”_

_“Don’t bother” Constance said. “It was a… treat to hear Ambrose again.”_

_“Who’s Ambrose?” Sora asked._

_“My first husband” Constance said sadly. “he died in a farming accident. He was… no, it’s too gruesome for tonight. Good Night, Madame Leota. I shall make sure to see you tomorrow.” Taking their cue from Constance, everyone went back to their beds._


	3. Day 2

“Miss Kairi… Miss Kairi…” Kairi groaned as the warm sunlight fell across her bed. “Wake up Miss Kairi.” It had to be Harriet. She had a soft grandmotherly voice. And she had to have brought…

“BREAKFAST!”

“Kairi, a lady does not shout.” This voice was cool, used to commanding.

“Con- Miss Hatchaway?” Kairi peered through half open lids as the sun blinded her. “What time is it?”

“8 AM. Get up. We will get started as soon as you are ready.” Constance walked out, her black silk quietly swishing behind her. 

“Harriet, what’s that about?” Kairi yawned. 

“Your Finishing training, Miss Kairi. Eat quickly. Today is when Miss Hatchaway is seeing how ladylike you are already. Do you know your utensils?” Harriet started to finger a tapemeasure. 

“Yeah, forks, spoons, and knives.” Kairi replied. Harriet’s chest heaved under a sigh. “What?”

“Do you know your specific forks, spoons, and knives?”

“What?” Kairi then gave a small shriek. She had been stripping of her creamy shift and now several other female servants came in. One carried a white vest that appeared to have ribs in it. Another carried a peach dress with ruffles and bows. A third carried a hat box and a shoe box complete with stockings lying on top. 

“Any other languages? French maybe?” Harriet asked hopefully. Kairi noticed now the wrinkles folding Harriet’s skin. Her hands were cracked too. How hard did she work?”

“No. Sorry.” 

“By the saints.” A strawberry blond whispered. “Miss Hatchaway has a lot of work to do.” 

“Who are you?” Kairi asked curiously, but it did come out a little hostile. The lady bowed.

“Mary Cressida. My sister Kate is Miss Hatchaway’s lady companion.” She gave a small bow, as to not upset the boxes. Kairi grinned. 

“Kairi Damati.” 

“Miss Kairi!” Harriet said, bringing the red head back to her senses. “Take a deep breath. If it’s not too bold, can I ask if you wore a corset before?”

“It’s not and I haven’t.” Kairi took her place in front of the mirror, and saw Harriet sink onto her bed with a quiet groan.  
__________  
Riku half stumbled to the breakfast table, fighting with Rolly over wearing the overcoat or not. 

“Coffee?” A maid asked, and he accepted. The hallway was still there. Or was he just insane? Riku proceeded to slather jam on his toast as Sora came in looking like a little gentleman. 

“Morning!” Sora said cheerfully, as Riku grunted in response. “Sleep well?”

“Well enough considering my craziness doesn’t extend to my room.”

“Come on Riku, I seriously doubt…”

“George’s painting still lacks a head” Riku went back to his toast and ate while Constance walked down to her seat. Wesley appeared from thin air and gave her a newspaper. She opened it to the first page and sipped her tea. Claude then swooped out of nowhere, stole a piece of Riku’s toast, dropped it on a plate and landed on a chair. Madame Leota followed and ate the toast that Claude stole. 

 

“Any bad dreams, Riku…” She gave a smile that was anything but friendly. Riku _hmphed_ and attacked his sausage. Sora started to look at Constance again, not noticing he was close to putting his elbow in some cream. 

“Sora?” It was Kairi. “What do you think?” Sora jerked himself out of his crush stare long enough to look at Kairi. 

“Wow. That looks beautiful.” Sora said, Kairi blushed and twirled. The peach dress was cut so as to accentuate her bosom without showing it. The dress had a large white bow in the back with little bows and ruffles on the sleeve, chest area, and skirt. As she finished turning though, she saw Sora staring at Constance again.

“Eyes up” Riku muttered to Sora. Sora started and pulled his eye line up to Constance’s face. Kairi huffed and sat down to eat. 

“Wesley. Only give some light food to Miss Damati. We are starting finishing training today.” Constance grinned at the girl’s shocked face. “We ALL need to lose some weight.” And she bit into an egg. 

 

Riku was the first to finish. 

“Do you know of anything for me to do today, Miss Hatchaway?” Riku asked Constance. She gave a small smile. 

“We have a library. Maybe you would like to read it.” She gave directions and Riku left. 

It wasn’t a BAD library. It was filled with books on many subjects. Oddly, there was an entire shelf devoted to ghost stories, but other than that it was a respectable collection. Some classics, some law, some medicine. A small amount of books on the occult… Riku picked a classic called “Les Miserables” first and began to read. He got through a half an hour before he found himself unable to concentrate. He could hear pages turning and books moving. Only a few books, but it was enough to distract him. He pulled himself out of the high backed maroon chair and turned around. No one was there except the busts lining the walls. He went back to reading, but he still could not concentrate. He jumped up again and searched for a vent or hole of some sort that would cause the wind. There wasn’t one. Not only that, Riku suddenly realized something about the busts. They were watching him wherever he went through the room. 

“FINE!” He shouted. “KEEP THIS ROOM!” He grabbed a few books and stomped out.  
______________________________________

Sora stared at the two women on the front lawn. Constance was still wearing black. Kairi had a board on her back and a book on her head. She was supposed to walk across the lawn without the book falling. Sora decided to stare some more at Constance. 

_bang_ Riku stomped onto the porch, slamming the door behind him.

“I see you found the widow’s walk” Riku muttered. He picked up a book and began to read it again. “And just a tip. Girls get offended when you stare at their breasts.”

“Er, okay…”

“Sora, do you get a bad vibe from this place?”

“Nope.” Sora responded. He wasn’t really listening again. But he hadn’t picked anything up anyway. Other than a vibe that Constance MIGHT be interested in him. And she… she was beautiful. She was really the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had been so sweet to take them in too. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair as he watched Constance some more.   
____________________________________________  
Kairi had been through pain and torture before. She had been kidnapped several times and her heart had been taken out of her. Constance rivaled anything the Organization and Ansem threw at her. Kairi’s back hurt, she had a headache, the corset was making things hard to breathe. She was hungry, she was sweaty, and Constance kept on demanding more. 

"Do you want to take a break?" Constance finally asked. Kairi didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded instead and moved to sit down on the grass. "Miss Kairi, are you looking to smother your dress with grass stains? Stand like a lady. Your posture is horrible” Constance said. “And stop panting. You look like some dog. Straighten up. Now let’s get to utensils…” Kairi tried to leave, but couldn’t.

“Kairi, come on.”

“My foot’s stuck.” The mud under the grass sucked at her shoe. 

“Wathel!” Constance shouted. A man ran over from the garden. He was very muscular, and tanned from working outside. With a quick swoop the black haired man caught Kairi under her knees then pulled her up and out of the mud. 

“Thank you.” Kairi said breathlessly, the corset was still restricting her breathing, and as Wathel set her down she heard footsteps behind her and saw Riku and Sora running over to her. 

“How’d you get down?” She asked, as Sora doubled over to catch his breath. 

“Sora jumped off the Widow’s Walk.” Riku supplied, though his eyes flickered over to Constance. Kairi turned around to see that Constance was watching everyone coolly, not betraying any emotion. Then, Constance cracked a small smile.

“How about that lunch? Wathel, can you let Mary know about how we are having lunch out here?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” The man with curly black hair gave a small bow and hurried off to the Mansion. Soon several servants came out and pulled chairs and a table over. Mary and Rolly came out next, holding a large basket and a pitcher of Iced Tea. 

“May I join you?” A new voice asked. Kairi held down chuckle as Riku jumped, Madame Leota had arrived silently and surprised Riku by speaking from above him. The black haired gypsy swooshed around before Constance could say anything and sat next to Sora. 

“Constance?” Kairi said tentatively. “What about Ambrose?” 

“It is a gruesome tale, to be sure.” Constance stopped buttering her bread and set her knife down. “Are you sure you want to hear it?” Sora nodded with enthusiasm. She sighed and rested her head in her left hand, a very unlady like gesture. “Ambrose was a farmer, and the son of farmers. It was fall you see, and Ambrose was helping his family cut down the grain with a scythe. They were supposed to be a certain distance apart but Ambrose and his brother” She started to stutter and get choked up “were in adjoining rows and they didn’t realize they were too close together and….”She began to cry. The tears trickled down her cheeks while Sora jumped up and ran over to awkwardly pat her on the back. He had never comforted a widow before. She gave Sora a brief smile through her tears. Kairi moved her gaze back to Madame Leota, who had a distasteful look on her face. 

“I must go somewhere right now, Miss Hatchaway” Madame Leota butted in. “I will need to bring Riku along while Sora comforts you over your beheaded husband.” With that Madame Leota got up and somewhat flounced off. Everyone stared after her in astonishment. “Riku!” 

“Fine.” Kairi heard Riku grumble and watched Riku slouched off after Madame Leota. 

“Miss Kairi… I think we have done enough for today….” Constance said through her tears. Kairi nodded and decided to head to the back porch. She needed to distract herself from the images that Constance’s story had left her.   
_____________________________________________________________  
“So, tell me Mr. Soulstice… what did you think?” Riku started from his drowsy state. The cart like carriage Rolly had set up for Madam Leota had the unfortunate tendency to lull him to sleep. Claude cawed next to Riku, so Riku began to run his hands over the bird as he tried to calm down. This whole thing was so weird. Madame Leota had taken an odd shine to him and it was kind of creepy. It was even creepier that she was driving it while he had to sit in the bed of the cart. “Mr. Soulstice”

“About what?” Riku muttered.

“Miss Hatchaway’s story of course!” She said, abounding with fake cheer.

“I don’t know anything about farming, but it seems a little fishy. If they were farmers they would have noticed a difference between wheat and … human flesh.” Madam Leota gave a rare, quiet, smile and pulled a bag from her pack. She tossed the small sack to Riku, who opened it to find it filled with birdseed.

“Claude doesn’t like to travel. Can you bribe him?” Riku obliged and allowed Claude to peck at his hands while trying to eat the birdseed. They didn’t talk for a bit. Riku just listened to the creak of the wooden cart and watched the scenery grow increasingly wild. The smell of fresh cut grass gave away to the putridness of swamplands. 

“Where are we going?” The shadows played over her face for a second. 

“People do not believe things unless they have proof. I often have to prove my trade.”

“I KNEW IT!” Riku shouted, only to have Claude deliberately peck at his fingers. “OW! Claude, stop.”

“CLAUDE!” Leota commanded, and Claude calmed down then ruffled his feathers. “Yes, Riku, I fake some of it. But not everything.” Madame Leota brushed her black hair out of her face before continuing. “I have crystal balls that open and tables that float with magnets. Possession is not one of them.” She looked back at Riku for a second. “I do talk to ghosts. And I do see the future. The ghosts do not use me as a medium like that.” She looked back towards the road. “That is why I am visiting an old friend. She is also a seer, but while I am a Gypsy, she’s… more from this area.” 

 

Soon, they pulled up infront of house above a marsh. 

“I knew you would come, Leota.” A deep voice with a heavy accent called out. A women rose from her seat in front of the house.

“Oona!” Leota called out. “I need to talk to you for a second.” Leota clambered out of the carriage and walked up through the marsh to the house. Riku slid out of the back while Claude flew up to Leota’s shoulder. As the two women exchanged conversation, Riku evaluated them. They looked so different. Leota was of average height, with a skeleton like structure. Her pale skin was weather beaten and showed of long times of travel weariness. He had seen dark circles under her dead green eyes, she must had been pacing earlier. Everything else about bespoke of a wild, almost crazy, personality. Her dress was eclectic, with various fabrics and colors cut and sewed into a dress where nothing fit correctly while her hair was pitch black and held in odd ponytails around her neck. 

This new women, Oona, was completely different. She was a short women with dark skin. Not as dark as Rolly, but dark none the less. Her hair was brownish black and very coarse. Her dress was made of a light cotton and a few bits of gold decorated her hair. Her bright dark eyes sparkled as she saw Leota and Claude. “Really, Leota, it’s been too long. I thought you would have returned here AGES ago. Why did you stay away from the center of the world so long?” Oona’s warmth spread through her voice, infecting both Leota and Riku with a smile.

“Just because New Orleans is a heavy trading area doesn’t make it the center of the world. I was having a magician in London teach me a few tricks before I returned. And I had to find out where everyone else was. I can’t very well show up in the same circle as another seer. Bad taste you know.” Riku was halfway up the steps by now, watching the two women interact. They were sitting at a table, with Tarot cards on it. 

“So, who is this handsome young man?”

“He’s staying at the Gracey manor… and seeing some unexplained things.” Leota said with a slightly sad grin. Oona laughed in response to this, but a tinge of worry flickered across her face.

“Do you think?”

“It is possible. He could be…”

“And Claude?”

“Not enough time. He hasn’t gotten to know him well enough. We just arrived last night. Our carriage broke in front of the Gracey’s house.” Leota sighed. 

“How is George? He used to come to me with advice for his trips. And Emily?” Oona leaned over to rest her hand on Leota's arm.

“His Widow’s name is Constance, not Emily.” Oona’s already intense gaze tightened while her hand clenched on Loeta's arm.

“Really… I didn’t forsee that… And this boy’s name?”

“Riku.”

“Alright, Riku. Can you come up here?” Oona requested. 

“Sure” he replied and hurried up the last few stairs. What had they been talking about? Leota and Oona looked frightened about something, and it had to do with him. As he arrived at the top, Oona was shuffling a deck of cards. 

“Have you ever had your fortune told?” Oona asked as Riku stood the side. 

“No.” He admitted. Maleficent had hinted she had divined his future once, but refused to tell. She might have been lying anyway. Leota’s profile twisted in thought for a second, then she stood up and offered Riku her seat.

“If you are going to have your fortune told, it is better if you sit across the seer.” She advised. Her look clearly said “Sit.” Oona had finished shuffling the cards and began to lay them on the table. One card in front of Riku, one card in front of Oona, three cards across the middle.   
“The Past” Oona announced, and flipped over the card on Riku’s right. A creature with horns and a snout sat on a throne, a disgusting figure to be sure. “The Devil. You gave your will away in the past and allowed others to have sway over you.” Riku frowned. He HAD allowed others to hold sway, but she couldn’t know that. Could she? “The Present” Oona continued turning over the middle card. It revealed a women taming a lion. “Strength. You have mastered your emotions and now consist of courage and patience. You rise over obstacles now by waiting and facing them.” He had. He now walked the path to the dawn by fighting through the darkness. “The future.” Oona continued, Riku jumped slightly he had forgotten she was there. She flipped over the last card to reveal a skeleton riding a horse on a battlefield. “Death.” Riku held down his gasp better than Leota’s. “Do you fear death, Riku?”

“Not really. It’s just a surprise to see it.” Oona gave a small smile. 

“Do not fear Death Riku, this card does not always refer to physical death, but can also refer to the death of your current self. You will leave this self behind in the future and find a new one.” She looked up at Riku and her eyes focused on him. “You must have had an interesting life, Riku. Your cards speak of troubles not easily removed.” Riku just nodded, still focused on the death card. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t true, but this had to be. Leota was here, and he knew he didn’t imagine her. He started as Oona put a cup of tea in front of him. “Drink.” She commanded. “It’s to help you calm down. You look spooked.” That last shock must have dried his throat out. He took a few sips of the tea while he listened to the two Seers talk dissolve into murmured and indistinct babble. Before he realized it the world faded to black.

 

He woke up to a certain raven pecking at his ears. 

“CLAUDE!” He shouted, trying to brush him off. 

“Sorry about that Riku. I didn’t realize Oona had drugged the tea.” 

“She did?” Why had she done that? It had left him with a slight headache.

“Headache? Lights too bright? Carriage too loud?” Leota asked. Riku could only nod as the headache increased. “Yeah, I think she dumped whiskey into the tea. I’m sorry.”

“What did I miss?” he groaned. 

“Us talking about Seer things that don’t concern you.” Riku closed his eyes and tried to lay down. “You can sleep it off when we get back. It was a relief to talk to another seer for once. I haven’t seen anyone in a long time.” 

“You had said she wasn’t a gypsy, but how is she a Seer?” Riku groaned. The sunlight grew brighter as the trees began to thin. They were returning to the city proper now.

“Voodoo priestess. She specializes in Tarot cards and bone augury.” He could hear Leota settle down in her seat. “Now shh for a second I have to get back into the right frame of mind.”

“Why? Why are you different in front of me?”

“I said Shh. But the reason why is that you see what others lack. You don’t need a show to be convinced that something strange is happening.”

“And why are you so sure something strange is happening?”

“I don’t do possessions. I don’t have that power and after my mother was run out of town after trying to fake one I don’t want to risk it. Ambrose… he shouldn’t have possessed me last night.”

“So, Something is up?” Riku asked as the cart drew up to the Gracey Mansion. 

“Something is up.” Leota agreed. Claude cawed ominously as Rolly walked over to take the horses away.


	4. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Constance is racist, as per the time period. I'm sorry)

Riku staggered into the hall, trying not to throw up. The place was bright… the noises were loud… He covered his ears as Leota told a very confused Rolly that Riku was sick, was going to sleep it off, and she was going to stay with him to make sure he was okay. He managed to get to his room somehow, threw up in the trash bucket, and barely made it to his bed before collapsing..  
________________________________________  
Constance watched the proceedings on the main floor. Riku was wasted, and Madam Leota looked confident. Where had they been? Why was she so confident? Why… her thoughts trailed off as Leota helped Riku away. Constance walked down the stairs and stopped before Rolly. He tried to scurry away, but she called out.

“Rolly” he stopped, turned towards her, and looked towards the ground. 

“Yes, Ma’am” Still subservient, thank goodness. Some Darkies had some uppity ideas. At least Rolly didn’t…

“What is going on?” Rolly scuffed at the floors before answering. 

“According to Ma’am Leota, Riku got drunk. She don’ think he coul’ die, but she wants to make sure.” 

“Thank you, you may go now.” Rolly fled. So… this was interesting. Where did Riku get drunk? She wandered off towards the library. She picked up a book but didn’t read it. She needed to look over her plans. Sora… had that puppy dog crush on her still. She needed to draw him in a bit more. Kairi was falling into the way of a perfect little lady. She admired Constance. A little more and she wouldn’t listen to people who smeared her reputation. Riku… Riku was easily insane. He went out, and came back incredibly drunk, and his friend was a gypsy seer… anything he said would be ignored easily. Now, how should she get closer to Sora?   
___________________________________________-

“Miss Kairi?” Harriet leaned over Kairi’s shoulder. “You’re making an AWFUL mess of that stitching.” Kairi grinned and waved around her needle a bit. 

“I know Harriet… I’m just having some trouble sewing… I, er, don’t know how.” Kairi blushed. It had never been an issue on the island. She usually just bought her clothes. Harriet clucked and sat down next to Kairi before gently removing the primer and taking it in her worn hands. They were outside, it wasn’t raining and both of them wanted to take advantage of the weather. Plus, Kairi was bored. 

There was a flutter of cloth, then a click clack as Constance walked onto the stone porch. Her brown hair was still back in a bun, but she had tried her heavy black dress for one of a lighter fabric. 

“Kairi, have you seen Sora?” she inquired. Kairi looked up, and accidentally pricked her finger. 

“I think he went to the living room.” Kairi said distractedly, watching Harriet work on the primer after taking it away for fear of blood stains. As Harriet tried to teach her how to sew, Kairi started to wonder. Why was Constance so interested in Sora. He could be good looking (after being with him as long as she could remember, the idea of any of them being handsome had worn away long ago) but it was a little odd how interested Constance was. Then with Riku, er, he might have had some bad ideas before (the raft was one of the first to come to mind, though it was not the worst by far) he had never acted like this before. 

“Miss Kairi” Kairi jumped as Harriet called her attention again. “Please focus, you need to impress people with how well you sew!”

“It’s stupid, Harriet, why would people be impressed with how well I sew?” She grumbled. Harriet chuckled, and gave a slight nod of the head.

“Indeed it is, considering how most people in your position hire seamstresses, but do you have much else to do with your time?” Kairi gave an impulsive hug to the suddenly shocked Harriet, then took the primer out of her hands and began to learn.  
________________________________  
Sora _was_ in the living room. He lay on the large maroon velvet couch with “the Count of Monte Cristo” spread in front of him. He looked utterly undignified, but he had been drawn into the story about betrayal and love. 

“Sora.” With a start, he looked up at Constance standing above him. The setting sun cast warm colors over her, though the effect was kind of ruined by her black dress. She really was sweet. And pretty… “Sora…”

“Yes, Miss Hatchaway?” Sora responded, not really paying attention.

“Call me Constance, and can I sit with you for a bit? It will be dinner time soon.” 

“Uh, sure…Constance.” He called people by their first names all the time! Why was it so embarrassing to do the same with Constance? She sat next to him slowly, making sure she didn’t reveal any thing. Girls could be weird like that. 

“Can… can you read to me while dinner is being prepared?” She asked. Sora gave another love struck smile and started to read out loud.   
_“Chapter 4 - Conspiracy_

Danglars followed Edmond and Mercedes with his eyes until the two lovers disappeared behind one of the angles of Fort Saint Nicolas, then turning round, he perceived Fernand, who had fallen, pale and trembling, into his chair, while Caderousse stammered out the words of a drinking-song.

‘Well, my dear sir,’ said Danglars to Fernand, ‘here is a marriage which does not appear to make everybody happy.’”

As Sora read, he tried to rationalize. That’s what Riku would do, right? But… he made some bad decisions when he rationalized. And now he hadn’t seen his friend since breakfast. Plus he had been acting really weird… But still Sora tried to run over his points with Constance. She seemed smart at least, she was kind, caring, pretty, took an obvious interest in Sora… bad sides, there had to be some bad sides… but Sora couldn’t think of any. She listened with obvious attentiveness as the sky turned from a dusky blue to a deep orange red.  
___________  
He was an idiot… Constance was sure of that. She was also going to make sure to have some strong wine at dinner. She needed to be a bit drunk to deal with him. Sora wasn’t simple, per se, but him being love struck did dumb down his intelligence. Of Course, that happened to every man. It was a little awkward, him being so young, but it was working…

“M’Lady?” it was Westley. “ Dinner is ready.” Sora stopped reading a put the book down sheepishly. With a smile, Constance grabbed his hand and, blushing, asked.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”  
______________________________  
“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Sora felt a blush spread across his cheek as he squeezed her hand.

“Of course.” He said. And he followed her in a daze.  
__________________  
“Ma’am Leota?” Rolly peaked his head into Riku’s room. Riku was asleep under the sheets while Leota gazed into her crystal ball to pass the time. “Dinner is ready.”

“No thank you, Master Rolly.” Leota replied. Whatever she saw had her enthralled. She waited for Rolly to leave before casting her spell. There was something here, and she needed to talk to whoever could know the most… like Constance’s husband. The way Ambrose had felt… it was suspicious. And, the possession had left a violent aftertaste. Combine that with the prediction of Riku’s death…. She glanced over at him. He continued to sleep soundly, at least he could have some rest. And considering how far out he was…

“Serpents and Spiders…” She couldn’t finish. The spirit took her over immediately.  
________________________  
Kairi was nursing several pricked fingers as she ate her soup. She had started to get sewing finally… the basic stitches. She was so bad at this! She wanted Constance to be proud of her, she had taken them in after all, and she needed to learn how to sew!

 _CRASH_ With a tinkling of porcelain, the various dishes shuddered as the door to the dining room swung open. Leota stood there, her arms and legs spread as she held the door open.

“CONSTANCE!” a voice came from her throat… it was her voice, but so much deeper. It also had a slight accent… “What are you doing? The last thing I remember is getting in that train, and I am NOT in a train now, you curmudgeon.” Kairi’s face slipped into one of shock, followed quickly by everyone else there. Well, everyone but Constance. She was struggling to hold on to her composure. 

“We are NOT in New York like you planned.” Leota strode across the floor, several of the servants backing up out of fear. “So, where are we… and what happened.” Leota’s eyes narrowed as she arrived in front of Constance. 

“Fr…Frank?” Constance asked, she had lost her composure. Constance stood up, and placed a hand on Leota’s shoulder. Then Leota’s knees went weak, and she collapsed.   
______________  
Frank, she had channeled Frank… Constance caught Leota as she fell. For the first time, Constance noticed a tattoo on Leota’s left arm, something like the face of a fox with a lot of tails. What was going on? That was the second of her husbands to be channeled… Why? What did Leota know? Wesley and Mary helped remove Leota so she could be placed in her room.

“Where’s Riku?” Sora asked, as he watched Leota being carried away. “Shouldn’t he help Madam Leota too?”

“Riku is ill, he succumbed to the dangers of drink and collapsed.” Constance said stiffly. She needed a drink herself after this. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go… this has rather disturbed me.”  
____________________  
Sora and Kairi both walked to their rooms… they didn’t say anything. This was getting a bit odd. Kairi checked her reflection before turning to Sora.

“Should we leave?” she asked. “I mean… it seems like everything started when we arrived here.”

“When Leota did.” Sora corrected her, “Constance was fine with us..”

“You mean fine with you. I’ve seen how you look at her.” Kairi teased. She watched Sora blush. “But remember, Riku saw the headless painting before Leota arrived.” Sora evaluated her words. And Kairi… She wasn’t sure what to say. This whole thing was getting weird. 

“Let’s stay.” Sora finally decided. “If it’s something with Riku, it would happen anywhere. Here’s just as good.”   
_______________  
 _BANG_ Rolly started as he finished putting away the dishes. He peaked out to see a very disheveled and angry Riku going through the corridors. 

“Master Riku?” Rolly called out. “Are you awlrigh’?”

“NO!” He was mad. “I was sleeping, when these drunks in the graveyard decided to SING! They’re fantastic, and on key, but that’s beside the point. They wouldn’t be singing in the graveyard if they were sober.” The sink looked out on the graveyard in the kitchen, and no one had mentioned singing… but considering how deranged Riku looked, Rolly figured it was a good idea not to mention that. 

“Where are you going?” He finally asked. Riku shot him a look.

“To the graveyard! I want to yell at them and go to bed.” And off Riku went, his robe around his shoulders. Rolly decided to follow. If anything happened, he could help.

 

Riku wound his way to the area of the graveyard where they had tombstones instead of memorials. Ticked off, mud covering their shoes, Riku glared at four busts who mutely stared off into the distance.

“Despite the fact you four shouldn’t be able to sing, can you please shut up.” Shut up? NO ONE said Shut up… it was too rude. “I can’t sleep, and I have a headache. You are marvelously in tune, but I can’t fall asleep. So, would you kindly stop singing.” He paused, Rolly watched the scene with incredulity. “Would you at least keep it down. Most of the time I would LOVE to hear you, but it’s just that one song, and it’s night time.” Another pause. “Thank you.” And with that, Riku walked back to the Mansion, humming a song, and Rolly just stared after him.


	5. Day 3

Riku woke up around nine with a splitting headache. Leota was nowhere to be seen so he left his room with a stagger and walked towards the front hall in only his pajamas. Fortunately for him, Rolly found him before anyone else saw him.

“Sah, you need to get dress’. Thar is Church today, an’ mistress likes everyone all dress’ up.” Rolly’s voice reverberated in Riku’s skull as he grimaced.

“Can’t I skip it Rolly? I have a horrible headache.”

“Nah, Sah! It wol’ be very disrespectful to Misstress Hatchaway!” Riku growled at Rolly’s fake cheerful smile.

“Fine…” Riku muttered and stomped off.  
__  
“Breathe in…”Harriet whispered. Kairi groaned but eventually breathed in. Why didn’t Mickey warn her about corsets? She could pass without one in the mansion, Constance didn’t care, but out in public she needed one or she would be considered a loose woman. Whatever that was. So, now, she was standing, hands grasping the bed post, and was trying to hold in her breath as a shirt designed to keep her from breathing was wrapped around her already small waist so it was smaller. She was mad. 

“Miss Burns.” Rolly walked into the room, he seemed more professional then usual, and that was saying something. “Mastah Riku is ready, is Mistress Kairi ready?”

“Does it LOOK… not quite yet Mister Crump.” Why did she suddenly switch tones? It started off being really familiar, the switched to something polite. “and Mister Crump, would you please vacate the premises, Miss Kairi is still in her undershift.” Rolly blushed and left shortly after. Kairi took a deep breath and let it out as the corset pulled tighter. This world was weird. It was really formal and everyone here seemed scared of something. Everyone but Constance, anyway, but even then… Constance seemed to be oddly paranoid of Madam Leota…  
\--  
Sora woke up with a start.  
“Whossthar!” he yawned as the knock on the door became more persistent. He had had such a nice dream… Constance, Riku, Kairi, and himself and been seating on the beach at Destiny Islands (he hoped Constance had nice legs. Though considering the rest of her body he had no doubt) and he offered her a paoupu fruit. They were JUST about to share it when the knocking started.

“Sir…” it was Kenneth. “you need to get up sir.”

“Why?” was the sleep muffled response. 

“It’s Sunday Sir.” Was the incredibly polite response. “you need to go to church.” 

“Why?” Sora mumbled again. He was up, he just didn’t want to get out of bed.

“Because it is the polite thing for people of your station to do SO GET UP!!” Sora fell out of bed.

“Fine, I’m up…I’m up…” Sora took the suit from Kenneth’s hand and started to undress  
\---  
 _Today was Sunday which means it was visiting day._ Constance mused as she sat at her boudoir. Make up spread out on the table before her belied the trouble of the day. Julia would be at church, which meant she could keep abreast of the gossip, especially about her. Julia was a horrible gossip so she was Constance’s “best” friend. The only problem was her horrible tendency to call Constance “Connie.” Whatever she said and saw would get around. Which means, as Constance finished up on her mascara, that Julia’s first impression would be the towns. 

How would she react to everything? She couldn’t say anything about Sora, yet. But what about their manners? They weren’t exactly rude, well Riku could be very rude, but Sora and Kairi were fairly polite. They addressed everyone with their correct title, except the servants, they were getting better with utensils and everyone kept them in fashion. It wasn’t the BEST job she had done, but it was good considering the fact she had only one full day with them.

“Miss Hatchaway” Wesley entered her room. Time to go…  
\--  
“Riku! Where have you been?” Kairi ran as well as she could in her fill silver gown before giving Riku a hug. “We missed you at dinner last night!” She looked down, embarrassed, before saying “Leota was possessed by someone else last night.” Riku couldn’t nod because of the hangover but grunted in response. “Plus Sora seems to be over the moon about something….”

“She HELD my hand!” Kairi couldn’t help but giggle as Sora ran into the room and practically tackled Riku in his enjoyment. “She’s WONDERFUL!”

“Has nothing I said impacted him?” Riku whispered to Kairi. She shook her head. They were still good friends, thankfully. After everything before, and now all of this…A rustle announced Constance’s appearance. 

”Let’s go” was her curt sentence.  
\--  
The three teenagers, and Constance, traveled to the white building. Kairi and Riku hadn’t seen a town so busy. The wrought iron fences were gorgeous, and several of them graced the second floor of the white washed buildings. Flowers and ivy tumbled from the lovingly worn city while the carriage, driven by Rolly, caused people to flee by it’s very impressive presence. With a screech, Rolly pulled the horses to a halt. 

”Oh Connie!” A buxom blue eyed blond in a blue dress and bow ran as fast as she could in two inch heels. “Who ARE these little indigents… I mean children. Oh, have you heard? Amelia Price says her father is coming! And Ezekiel has come back…” Constance visibly paled, but Riku was distracted by a hearse that had what appeared to be an invisible horse drawing it. What a weird city, and why couldn’t he see the horse? Before he could muse further, a pipe organ began to play, and Constance hurried them in.  
\---

Sora almost fell asleep. He was bored and very confused. Everyone kept on giving him sharp glances and he was glad to finally escape the building. As the left from the cool interior to the hot and humid street, Sora took a second to take the street in from this angle. A telegraph office was broadcasting something next door, while a steamship pulled into the docks at the end of the street… well beyond the end of the street. But he could still see the stacks blowing steam. Various merchants displayed their wares, such as silk, fruit, and hard candy. Restaurants and café’s allowed people to eat outside, with the result that pastries wafted their warm scents down the street, making Sora’s stomach growl. Café Orleans was starting to attract a crowd from church, while others, mostly women, strolled with friends to places like Jewel of Orleans hoping for a new piece of jewelry. Constance and Julia strolled out arm in arm, discussing families in trouble and the rumor of Yellow Fever. 

“Connie, come over to my mansion today! Spencer is there, and you KNOW how he likes to talk to you and practice his French! Come ON Connie… what else have you planned? Hmm?” Julia gave a smile, not as attractive as Constance’s but attractive none the less. “Besides, I’ve managed to do something you haven’t.”

“What?” Was Constance’s annoyed response. 

“Tickets to Club 33 for tonight…” 

“No.” Constance was astonished. “How?”

“Well, they’re Spencer’s. But he’s not feeling well, so he gave them to me and I can take you!” Before Constance could respond, there was a _THUMP_ from behind them as Kairi fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Riku, who had been talking to Rolly, Rolly and Constance rushed over with Sora being between Constance and Riku in the line of people. Riku knelt down and checked her pulse, eliciting murmurs because of his long silver hair.

“It’s alright.” Riku sighed in relief. “She just fainted.” He lifted her head up before sliding his left arm below her so he could carry her. 

“It’s the heat and that corset.” Constance peered over Riku’s shoulder. “Rolly, put her in the carriage. Sora and I will go in Julia’s carriage to her house. Riku can go with Kairi to Julia’s in our carriage.” Riku huffed, but acquiesced, following Rolly to the Carriage while Sora practically walked on air behind Constance. This was a pretty good decision.

Except for the gossip, he found out a few minutes later. That was pretty boring for him.  
\----  
To Riku’s immense relief, there were no haunted paintings when he helped a newly revived Kairi into the hall. Actually, the entire set up for visiting was fairly boring. Constance, Julia, and the graying redhead with brown eyes who was apparently named Spencer talked about various people that none of the trio knew about. They made plans for the week over pancakes and fruit, before Julia, Constance, and Kairi went out to go shopping. Riku missed Rolly, he missed talking to him.

“So, have you ever gone hunting?” Spencer broached to Riku and Sora. He also eyed Riku’s hair with wariness. You have no idea. 

“Not really, I find it a bit distasteful.” Riku replied. Sora was digging through the bookshelves in the living room for a book to read. He just wanted to leave… 

“How do you like Gracey Manor?” Was the next topic when Riku refused to elaborate. 

“Gracey?” Sora piped up, a copy of The Brothers Karamozov in his hand. “But Constance’s last name is Hatchaway.”

“Yes, it is.” Spencer agreed as he lit a pipe, spreading the slightly sweet smell of tobacco smoke over the room. “But her last husband was George Gracey. He died on their honeymoon, and the mansion kept it’s name out of tradition.” _Another dead husband?_

“How… how many times as Constance been married?” Riku broached, hoping this might help getting Sora to his senses.

”Twice, she said she was a widow when she arrived, had a brief and bad fling with Ezekiel King, then married George Gracey.” Three times. Ambrose was first, then the one he missed, now George… 

Constance came back, fuming, as Rolly held some new shopping bags over his arms. Kairi flopped into a chair as the two women finished up gossiping.

“Did you have a nice chat?” Julia swept down on Spencer’s arm and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled as Kairi, Sora, and Riku looked awkward. 

“Come on, time to go.” Constance flounced out, confirming the time for the club with Julia, with everyone following after her.

The sun began to set as the steamships whistle echoed through the town. People hurried to restaurants as fireflies began to fly about. Musicians played over the still air, as yet another night fell onto New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I was friends with someone on DA who had a story you can find here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2641655/1/The-King-and-the-Courtesan As a nod, Ezekiel and Melissa will show up a few times. I'm too lazy to swap their names out, and- besides- it would still be them under different names.


	6. Night 3

Constance, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat quietly in the back of the cramped carriage. Constance hadn't said anything since they had left Julia's house and Sora was a little upset. She had seemed to resolve since the moment they had arrived to treat them as well as possible. She usually had a graceful smile on her face and an inquisitive question for Sora. Her melodious voice could soothe Sora's worries and she seemed honestly worried about Riku and cared for Kairi. At church she had nudged Sora when he was falling asleep and when they shook hands at the sign of peace she had made sure to do it with everyone around her. But now he had to cheer her up.

 

"Constance" Sora began tentatively, "What's the matter?" Lines that weren't there normally appeared on her drawn face. 

 

"Ezekiel" She muttered. The persona had had dated? "We"

 

"Were almost betrothed. We know." Riku growled. "Spencer told us." He leaned up against the back of the seat, crossed his legs and arms, and glared at the young woman across the seat and to Riku's right. 

 

"Yes, well, when the arrangements were broken off it was amicable enough, but there is something about him that still bothers me." Constance held a gloved hand up to her chin. A thoughtful frown still covered her face. "He also came back sooner than I thought… He wasn't supposed to return for a few more months."

 

"Well, at least he and his crew are safe." Kairi volunteered with a cheerful smile. Riku still glowered as the carriage shook as they went back the road to Gracey Manor.  
\--

 _EZEKIEL_ Constance walked into her room and flomped into a chair by the window. He just HAD to show up when they were shopping, at the glovers shop. Kairi had never had a pair of gloves, (somehow, the three of them seemed to be a little heathen ) so Julia had decided to give Kairi a pair as a present. And he just HAD to show up… he had some long legged floozy behind him (Who at least made it look like she wasn't enjoying it, but was grateful) And he had spotted Constance.

 

"Ah… Long time no see." He had muttered. Constance gave her kindest smile as she walked over to shake hands with Ezekiel. "I take it you haven't met Melissa." Melissa smiled too, she was lucky Ezekiel liked her legs. (And Constance knew that was what Ezekiel liked. He liked anything unique) What bothered Constance was her showing them and her ankles off under that red dress.

 

"No, I haven't. Ezekiel" She watched his face tighten, his blue eyes try to make her fall into place. She wasn't going to give him the upper hand by calling him Mr. King. "I would like to talk, particularly about how you got back to New Orleans so quickly, but I am busy today and tonight."

 

"Ah… may I ask where and why?" She withdrew her hand before he could squeeze it.

 

"Julia has tickets to Club 33. I have to go and take care of my ward." She walked off, trying to show character. 

 

There was a knock on her door as Mary walked in.

 

"Miss Hatchaway, are you ready for dinner tonight?"

 

"Just draw my bath. I'll eat with Julia later." She needed a night out after this. If Ezekiel showed up, she would have to watch her step. But, so would he.   
\---

Kairi lay on her bed. She was bored…. Harriet had disappeared, Riku and Sora were arguing, again. (She could hear them when she went up to her room.) And it was about to storm, so going outside was out of the question. 

Also, she had no idea how to get off the bed while wearing a corset. 

She had no idea what was going on anymore… this world was just so strange and it was dividing up the three of them. True, they were still together like they had promised, but Riku was acting like he was crazy, unless he WAS crazy which was worse, Sora never spent time with her anymore either. He was either reading Tale of Two Cities or ogling Constance. With a sigh Kairi rolled off the bed and stood up straight for the mirror. Well, tried anyway. The Corset made her stand straight anyway. As she started to check out her figure, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out. Harriet was breathless as she came in, her hair slightly mussed and she carried a book under her arm.

"Sorry to bother Miss Kairi, but Constance thought you might like this… it's recent, but she thinks you will enjoy it." Harriet handed over a thick leather bound book with the title of "Jane Eyre" the name "Charlotte Brontë" under it. 

 

"Thanks… but why?" Kairi asked, surprised at the present.

 

"Miss Hatchaway says young ladies must be well rounded." Harriet gave a little smile, as Kairi threw her hands around in a hug. "Do you want me to get you ready?" 

 

"I'll be fine for now. I just need something to do during the day."

 

"Tomorrow, we'll work on artwork." Harriet smiled at Kairi's eager grin.   
\---

"Riku, really, you need help." 

 

"Sora, LISTEN TO ME." Riku shook his best friend. "Why aren't you listening? I'm not spouting nonsense."

 

"Yes, you are. Starting with the headless portrait…." Sora retorted, pushing Riku's arms off.

 

"Of her PREVIOUS HUSBAND!"

 

"Then we get to the endless hallway, the library, coming home drunk…"

 

"When did I come home drunk? I know I saw the singing drunkards that night though…" Riku mused.

 

"Constance said you came home drunk."

 

"And whatever Constance says is gospel, right?" The two continued to pace down the hallway. It was on the first floor and gave a good view of the garden, or would if it hadn't started to rain. The two friends' argument echoed throughout the long hallway. Fortunately, the only people who could explicitly overhear… couldn't. Four pictures lined the hallway, all opposite the large windows, and at the end two busts stared straight ahead. 

 

"Look, Sora, she just seems off to me."

 

"And when it comes to women we all know you aren't the best judge of character." Sora tore away to face Riku, who was both shocked and furious. Sora didn't apologize. The two stared at each other as the storm broke. There was a sudden flash of lightning that distracted Riku.

 

"No… that had to be fake." Riku muttered. He ran his hands through his hair as the   
thunder clap reverberated throughout the room.

 

"Hallucinating again…" Sora said snidely. Riku just paced. He turned to face a picture of a women leaning against a sofa as the lightning flashed again. 

 

"No… Please…." He whipped around to face Sora. "Tell me you saw that!"

 

"Saw what?" Sora's lack of interest was apparent in his tone. Riku, on the other hand, looked absolutely manic. His hands started to run through his hair, yanking at tufts of it. His breathing increased, as he blinked furiously. 

 

"The panther… that lady turned into a panther." Riku ran up and down the hall, watching everything. He pointed to a picture of a ship. "That's the Flying Dutchman when the lightning flashes." Next up was a Greek priestess. "And that becomes Medusa." Finally it was picture of a knight reared up on a horse. "That's a skeleton on a horse." Sora shook his head. 

 

"Riku… come on… you have to be stressed."

 

"I'm NOT!" Riku shouted. He ducked away from Sora trying to put his hands on Riku's shoulders. "I know I sound crazy, but I'm seeing this." He started to pace in front of the busts… which now watched him wherever he went. Sora just watched as Riku backed up slowly and then left the room.

\---

"He's here? Wow..." Julia looked across Constance's shoulder. Ezekiel was sweeping towards her table, so Constance clutched her drink tighter. If only she wasn't a lady, then she would really tell him what she thought. 

 

"Wonderful to see you, Constance. I heard you have a gypsy residing at your house, is it true?" Ezekiel's humorless grin stretched across his face. The music changed to a scandalous tango, so naturally Ezekiel pulled Constance up to dance.

 

"What do you think you are doing here?" Constance hissed. "And how did I miss your return notice, since I AM on your board of directors." 

 

"We got a good wind, plus the port authorities were more inclined to hurry up." Ezekiel's blue eyes stared right into her heart. They were so alike, and that was why she had broken up with him. That... and the alley. "And, as you should know, money can buy almost anything." 

 

"I'm getting a drink." she tried to pull away. But he only held on tighter as the dark atmosphere kept people from noticing the minor scuffle. 

 

"Before you get your scotch, I need to know about MY end of the deal. The ball you have to throw every year?"

 

"I'm in mourning, Ezekiel." she gestured to her black dress and shawl. 

 

"And you are dancing with me, the tango in fact. Not a very good widow."

 

"Hence, why I'm getting my drink." She stared back. He didn't flinch. 

 

"In a week the period of mourning is up, and you have a very nice young woman to debut in your house. I saw her just this morning."

 

"And a crazy person. I would rather keep him away in case he is violent."

 

"Just call the Asylum." she couldn't. He knew that. The music ended and she tore away for her drink. Ezekiel couldn't harm her, not without losing his own position. But the same could be said for her.

 

"Connie, Are you two making up?" Julia leaned close over Constance's dinner. Constance jabbed at her meat with her fork. "You two made a cute couple."

 

"Stop playing cupid with me." Constance retorted. "Thank you for inviting me though."

 

"Well, you are finishing mourning in a week. I thought you could enjoy the nightlife."

 

"Well, stop." _I have who I want right at home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Day 5, as sometimes Days and Night cycles will skip a few days. During this time, nothing happened of note.


	7. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there is no Day/Night 4, don't worry.

"Ow." Riku groaned. Someone – or thing- had suddenly collapsed on his ankles and calves. He sat up in bed and ran his a hand across his face before mumbling "What times isssit" 

 

"I don't know… don't care…" Sora voice floated from above Riku's lower legs. "I haven't been able to sleep… I just keep seeing…HER…. Everywhere…."

"Sora, if you are talking about Constance, we ARE living in her house. And how did you get into my room? Why are you on my legs?"

"But…"

"No buts. Get off my bed and let me get back to sleep. I haven't seen anything new for a few days and I don't want to that to be broken by a lack of sleep."

 

"I wonder what her skin feels like?"

 

"Sora, I do NOT need to hear this."

 

"I was talking about her hand, she always ears those gloves just like everyone else here. What were you talking about?"

 

"Nothing." Riku answered a tad too quickly. "Either get off my bed or tell me where you were and why you are collapsing on my ankles." Riku rubbed his temples, though it was too dark to see anything. It was probably 3 AM. Sora always slept so soundly, his mom was always yelling at him to get up every morning while Riku ate toast in the kitchen. He always arrived early for school in hopes Sora would change. It didn't work.. Sora always slept late.

"I can't sleep." Sora sighed. "I imagine our conversations and she would give me this smile and we dance at a party."

"OUT!" Riku kicked his legs, throwing Sora to the ground. _Thump_ After the satisfying sound Riku slunk down into his bed. "I am going to sleep. This bed is comfy. If you want to talk my ear off about Constance, please do it when I can concentrate on something else."  
\----  
"Sah." A warm, large hand grasped Riku's shoulder. "Why is Mastah Sora sleep'n ahn the floor?"

"He finally slept, Rolly? And, please, just call me Riku." Rolly moved over to the curtains and light flourished into the room. Riku sat up and yawned "He came here in the middle of the night, talking about Constance."

"Really, Sah? Well Mistress Hatchaway woul' like you to come for breakfast then,"

"More etiquette for that party she's throwing, right? Gah." He rubbed his head, rolled out of bed, and tripped over Sora's prone body. "Sora…." He growled. Rolly was trying to look stoic, but a small smile broke though his lips. Riku kicked Sora over as he stood up. "He's always finding a way to slack off…" Riku and Rolly went to figure out what to wear, as Sora finally woke up.  
\---  
"How is that grape fruit, Miss Kairi." Kairi bit her lip on the bitter flavor, and then dumped as much sugar as she could on the fruit.

"Just fine, Miss Hatchaway. So, what are we doing today?" She watched Constance cut her eggs and looked back down at her fruit. 

"Well, do you know how to play the piano?"

"Nope." Kairi dug halfheartedly around for another piece of fruit. She wanted some eggs and toast.

"Kairi, you always say 'No, Miss Hatchaway.' Nope is too informal." Kairi nodded. 

"Miss Hatchaway, what will happen at the party?"

"It will be your debut and my redebut. It will have been a year since poor George died."

"I'm sorry, if you want to postpone?" Kairi couldn't keep the anxiety from creeping into her voice. If her husband died, she wouldn't want to put herself back on the market after only a year.

"No, it's alright. It'll keep my mind off of it." Constance leaned back in her seat as the door behind Kairi opened. She whirled around and saw Riku striding in, followed Rolly, Kenneth, and a very distracted Sora. "Ah, Mr. Riku and Mr. Sora. How are you this morning?"

"Better after a good night's sleep." Riku replied as he slid into his seat and helped himself to some toast. Sora practically fell into his seat and placed his elbow in his eggs. "Or almost a good night's sleep anyway. Sora, sit up straight." Sora did so. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I will help Kairi learn how to play the piano. You two have dancing lessons. The lady may fudge it, but the gentleman must know how to lead." Constance gave an odd grin, and Sora sighed. "After that is done, you can head into town if you wish. Is there anything you wish to get?"

"No, not that I know of." Riku finished his toast and reached for a pear. "Thank you for the food, it is quite good."  
\---  
Riku and Sora stared their partners. As Constance was taking care of Kairi, Riku and Sora were standing in the ballroom and were being taught how to dance by Harriet Burns and Mary Cressida, Kate's sister. Kenneth sat at the big organ at the end of the room, and began to play a waltz. It echoed around the large wood paneled room, filled with paintings, busts, and one very large chandelier on top. Well, and one inside balcony overlooked by large windows. Wesley stood by the door that lead to the kitchen, and began to narrate the steps.

"Alright, first gentlemen, step up and place your hand outward. Ladies, hold onto the hand…" To Wesley's surprise, both Riku and Sora proved more agile than expected. They weren't good by any means (well, Sora may have been a BIT better when it came to keeping time) but, all in all they were fine for beginners. A few hours later, they rested while Kate came in with lemonade. It was a nice break, but not necessary. Sora sighed. He really wanted to dance with Constance. She was pretty, sweet, and… did he really spend a good portion of the night on Riku's floor last night? He should probably work on staying in bed tonight. And to not dream about Constance. In his dream they were sitting together, on Destiny Islands again. She and Sora had been playing in the water, and he had been showing off for her. If only he could show off the keyblade master skills to her in reality. 

"Do you hear that?" Sora looked over to see Riku stand up. Riku tipped his head in order to hear better. "Kairi is REALLY good." Sora didn't hear anything. "But why is she playing that song those drunkards were singing?" Riku started to hum something that sounded off key. _Drunkards? What drunkards? What's a drunkard?_

"Riku." A feminine voice wafted behind them. Sora whirled around to see Kairi standing a few feet behind him. Constance stood behind Kairi, a frown scarring Constance's face. "I'm over here." Riku turned to see Kairi, Constance, and then he paled. He started to tear his hair out muttering something. 

"No, no, no. This is not happening. I'm just remembering." And so he went. After a few minutes of this, Riku turned and bolted down the hallway. Riku was his best friend, always had been, always would be. But right now, Sora was getting worried too. But the only thing he could do was this, just watch and make sure Riku didn't hurt himself. Sora took a deep breath, then charged after Riku – who had a large head start- and managed to track him down in the conservatory.   
\---  
She hated to admit it, but Ezekiel may have been right. Things were rotten in the state of Denmark and Riku was the cause of it. She had never dealt with a crazy person before and this was rapidly shaping up to be something bad. Riku seemed to be harmless – so far- but his reactions had quickly changed in less than a week from a belief it was heat stroke to he actually thinking what was going around existed… and was scared of it. Constance pulled herself around a corner as the group followed Riku to the music room. _Maybe it was Leota?_ Constance mused before realizing it couldn't be right. Leota had arrived AFTER the first hallucination… of George's portrait sans head. How could? Maybe he was psychic… or possessed. Or just crazy! Either way, Constance needed him out. If not for his safety, then for her own and for everyone else in her mansion. She would give him a few more days but…. She skidded to a stop and saw Riku gripping the back wall and staring at the piano.

"Riku?" She called out. Riku just shook his head.

"There's no one there." He muttered. "How is it playing?"

"Riku," it was Sora this time. "You know it could be a trick piano, right?" Riku nodded, and then pointed to the floor. 

"But that doesn't explain the shadow!" Riku whimpered. "Although maybe the shadow is playing it… but it's not really moving…just going right and left…" 

"Riku, why don't you go lie down?" Constance gently urged as she walked forward and gripped Riku by his shoulders. He shuddered slightly. 

"Yeah… I…" he threw a glance back at the piano. "Are you SURE you don't hear anything?"

"Yes, Riku, I'm sure. Come on… Rolly! Please take Riku back to bed."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And get me some Lemonade!" It was getting too hot for this. Who had the brilliant ideas for widows to wear black in the middle of a New Orleans Summer? She pressed her damp gloves to her forehead. Only a few more days of these clothes.   
\--  
 _This can't… This couldn't… I got enough sleep, I've been staying inside…. Am I really losing my mind? How? Why? None of my family is crazy, yeah I've been more in touch with Darkness then just about anyone in existence but you crave power when you're like that and I don't crave power at all. So, what is this?_ Riku was blinded to the outside world because of his thoughts. He had no idea what was really going on. He could feel Rolly gently escort him down the dark hallways as he staggered towards his room. This… this wasn't quite right. As he mulled everything over, he didn't notice Leota walk by.   
\---  
Since it WAS lunchtime now – and Sora was starving – Constance made plans to have a cold lunch sent to Riku in his room while they ate at the table. It was getting weird... Sora was still quiet as he bit into fruit given him as a palate cleanser. _BANG_ It was getting kind of normal for Leota to bang into the rooms like this. Sora simply watched as Leota stamped down the aisle, pointed her finger dramatically, and… wait, what?

"Tu m'as tué!" Leota shouted. Sora stared, his spoon half out of his mouth. Was… was that another language?

"Mon mari, c'était un accident" Wow, whatever it was, Constance was adorable when she spoke it. Even if she looked flustered, and was waving her hands a bit.

"Une hache n'est pas un accident." Leota replied flatly… if it was Leota. Everyone else was backing up now, but Sora decided to move forward and confront Leota. Constance would be so impressed!

"Er, sir? Who are you?" He enquired. He was just a bit behind her now. 

"Êtes-vous sa nouvelle fiancée? Je suis le marquis!" The Leota turned and spat … whatever that was… out at Constance as soon as she saw Sora.

"Il n'est pas mon nouvelle fiancée! Il est infatué bien." Constance spoke quickly, was she pleading? Leota turned, raised her hand as if to strike Constance, and Sora reached out to grab her, only to fall under the unexpected weight as Leota collapsed. Kenneth and Wesley rushed to get Leota off him. As he looked up, he saw Constance's very ashen face. He staggered to his feet and then limped over to her. He held her hand and tried to think of something comforting to say, only to have her slip down into her seat. She was so shaken up by… whatever happened. Sora only followed her lead by sitting in a nearby chair and began to pat her hand.

"It's alright." He muttered. "I'll protect you. I promise."


	8. Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I couldn't wait.

_The Marquis? How did HE get there? Would Leota know French? Is it blackmail? She could have made it more obvious…_ Constance tossed and turned in bed that night. The rest of the day had passed in a blur for everyone. Riku did indeed nap, then returned to the hall. No one worked on lessons though. And there was other things to consider. The party was coming up. On a Sunday, no less. Oh, some people would hate her a bit. Sunday was a day of visiting, but this was put on mostly for Ezekiel's benefit and he didn't visit. Quite simply, no one wanted him. _And I wear my hair in a bun, why do I need curlers every night?_ This was going to be a long night…  
\---  
Riku paced. He had eaten, slept, read, and yet he could not shake this nervous feeling. The nap may be why he was pacing his room at ten at night… with the rest of the household fast asleep. He could feel the carpet squish under his bare feet as he turned and took the 20 paces towards the opposite wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku caught the brief reflection of his profile in the mirror over his fireplace as he paced yet again. The fire Rolly had set up in order to relax him was growing dim. He was still having trouble with the lamps so reading was out. Which was too bad, he had "borrowed" the Count of Monte Cristo from Sora and it was getting good. Riku turned again and ran his hands through his hair. He hated it here. Ignoring the fact he was possibly going insane, nothing was right… not really. Everyone talked and ate and acted differently. Rolly somehow seemed less human to them, which made no sense whatsoever. And his friends seemed to be turning on him, or at the very least they were more distant. Why? 

And even with all of this, there was nothing he was really seeing… it was mostly like he was living one of the ghost stories they would read during campouts and stuff. Wakka would bring a big book of ghost stories, or they would retell old favorites. But what was going on now was just like one at the beginning or the end. Riku hadn't actually seen anything… well, unless those drunkards singing in the garden were something else. Everything else was just shadows (like the piano player). Well, maybe those changing portraits were the most real (and most definitely not tricks of the light) but they weren't dangerous. Just… very disconcerting. But disconcerting was how these stories always went. A weird phonecall, a chill in the room, sounds that cannot be placed, shadows appearing, paintings altering, music playing from out of tune instruments…

Riku gave up pacing and just threw himself on his bed. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, he gave up thinking. His mind was racing, but if he continued…

 _I'm NOT insane! I'm not!_ He almost wanted to shout it, but that would probably guarantee his insanity if anyone overheard him. Just, just focus on what you feel, on what you hear… Maleficent may have taught him the trick in order to deal with the Darkness that had started to consume him about 2 years ago, but there was no denying it worked. 

_I feel… my pajamas feeling cool on my skin. The stitching of the coverlet under my hands. The air is both humid and nippy, a storm is probably coming. The tips of my toes are brushing the carpet._

_I see… nothing except a red glow through my eyelids_

_I taste… the pie that someone baked for desert. The cherry taste is very faint._

_I smell… the wood of the fireplace burning. The oil from the lamps outside._

_I hear… a dull thunderclap, the crackle of the fire as it burns out, and Wait, what?_

Riku's eyes flew open, the dimming firelight blinding him for a second. The sound was a thump/clatter. Riku scurried to check the door – the hallway was empty- then checked outside the window. He had no idea why anyone would be throwing rocks at his window, but with a mixture of relief and dread he saw no one out there either. Probably was a good idea, as the storm just started to break. He sighed and faced his bead, preparing to just fall into it, when the sound reverberated through the room again… from behind him. 

_No, no no. Please, let it just be my imagination. Please, Kingdom Hearts, God, whoever is out there. Let it just be my Imagination._ Riku inhaled deeply and turned slowly.

It wasn't his imagination.

A woman had appeared from her chest up in his mirror. She looked like she was screaming, and the only thing that could be heard was her banging on the glass of the mirror. Riku didn't observe anything else, as he almost pulled the door off of it's hinges in his attempt to escape.

"SOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAA! KAAAAAIIIRRRRIII!"  
\---

_I am NOT going to think about Constance tonight. I am going to just sleep, and think about the party coming up. This is the only World in any danger right now – and King Mickey said he would contact us if anything happened – so I can stay here as long as we need._ Sora lay in his own bed, trying to calm down his own thoughts. It was peaceful – a good storm always made you feel nice and cozy in your bed – and he was tired after everything today. He was just going to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow nice and refreshed. 

_BANG_ A blur catapulted over his bed and with a _THUMP_ Something landed on the floor. Sora – who had figured out how to work the lamps- turned it on to see Riku shivering and curled up in a fetal position on the floor on the far side of the bed.

"Riku, what hap-"

"There's a woman in my room." Riku was refusing to look at Sora and he just looked so pathetic like this. Shivering on the floor and looking out the window. Why?

"Mary was eyeing you, but that's no reason to flee like this." Sora fell back onto his bed. "Now I'm going to sleep."

"Mary doesn't live inside the mirror over my fireplace." Sora's eyes snapped open.

"What do you –" Riku sat up to reply, but Sora's question was cut short as his door banged open again. Kairi stood in the door, her form shadowed by the grouping of Kenneth, Leota, Rolly, and Constance. Sora blushed and jumped out of bed to grab a robe Riku didn't bother with one as he stumbled to his feet on the far side of Sora's bed.

"Why are you up at this hour of the night?" Constance demanded, She was… well the curlers were a bit of a turn off. Riku just huffed behind Sora.

"There's a woman in the mirror in my room. That really shouldn't be there."

"Then ignore her until you can get a room change. I'm going to bed."

"She's banging on the mirror and if she could be heard I think she would be screaming. Not a good thing to see when you are trying to sleep, M'lady…" The sarcasm seeped from his voice in the last bit.

"Riku, come on. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Riku turned to stare at Sora.

"I couldn't sleep. I was just trying to calm down in order to sleep when that woman appeared!" He swung his arm in anger, and knocked over a vase, that fell harmlessly on the soft red carpet with a thump

"Then let's head back to your room." Kairi submitted, retying her robe as she said so. "I know we haven't seen anything else but…" She looked up. "We can at least try, right?" Sora felt himself nodding as Riku shuffled out the door into the hallway.

 

\---  
"Riku, you know I believe you, right?" Kairi muttered to Riku, who just walked along beside her. Kairi was pretty sure Sora was back with Constance trying out bad pick up lines. "I'm sure you're not insane."

"Thanks." He grumbled. "Mind telling my subconscious that?" Kairi hooked her arm in his to give some support as they traveled. "Look, if even I am doubting my sanity-"

"Then you have a good reason to be sane! Only the insane never doubt their sanity." Kairi grinned and pulled him along. "Come on, I want to see this lady! Is she pretty?"

"I didn't notice. I was kind of distracted by her pounding." Kairi giggled. 

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kairi whispered. 

"I'm SURE." Riku growled, and opened the door with a BANG "Anyway, there she is!" He pointed dramatically towards the mirror that only reflected back the room with everyone in it. Kairi did not respond. "And you don't see her, right?"

"No… No. I'm sorry, Riku, but I don't." Kairi whimpered. Constance snorted behind her. 

"Riku, sleep here for tonight. I'll find someone tomorrow." Constance commanded.

"I'm NOT sleeping here, and you're going to find someone to take me to an asylum, right? Look, I'm NOT an idiot."

"You, dear Riku, are the boy who cried wolf. You got me out of my bed, in the middle of the night, because of a bad dream that even YOU don't believe is real!"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Riku screamed, causing everyone but Constance to flinch. "Fine! Fine! Belive what you want. But I'm NOT sleeping here!"

"I'll take him, Ma'am." Rolly whispered. "He cahn sleep in mah room." Constance nodded.

"Fine, good night, Riku. Riku, Rolly, I expect you up before 8 O'clock tomorrow."  
\---  
"Well, Claude, what do you think?" Ignoring Claude's response, Leota walked back to her room. "It is getting worse. How soon do you think? I know my time is drawing to a close but… how soon is his? I hope I can see it, the upcoming upset here at Gracey Manor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ghost is a piece of concept art that was never implemented in the mansion. See here: http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/8750/hauntedmansion1wr1.jpg She was supposed to bang on the window in the hallway with the breathing doors. Thankfully, it was scrapped. It would have ruined Leota's punch. But it is a creepy piece of art.


	9. Day 6

Riku woke up on the top bunk of the bed. The sheets itched and it smelt like jam. “Rolly?”

“I'm here, sah.” Rolly's muffled voice floated up from the bottom bunk. Riku sat up, and hit his head. This would take a little getting used to. “Wha' do you need?”

“Just directions. Rolly, I'm sorry to be such a pain.” He slid down the bedside and landed on the cold wooden floor.

“Yah not, sah.” Rolly slipped out of the bed too. 

“You don't believe me though.” Riku muttered as he pulled on a large shirt. Rolly frowned in response. 

“Ah'm stahting too.”   
–  
Riku walked out into the kitchen. Almost all of the servants were up (Riku was still yawning and stretching) and the smell of baking bread began to fill the air. 

“Did we wake you?” A strawberry blond bustled over. “I'm Mary, Kate's sister.”

“Er... no. Not-” Riku yawned again. “Sorry. Not really.” He looked around for a second before turning back to Mary. “Can I help in any way?”

“You're sweet, but no. If you don't want to go back to bed, you can just head over into the ballroom. We'll be serving breakfast later... unless you need Rolly to help you get dressed.”

“Mary, I know how to dress myself.” Riku retorted then walked back to Rolly's room to pick up a spare change of clothes.  
–  
Sora walked into the ballroom about an hour later. His face was washed, his clothes were clean, and a smirk flitted across his face as he saw a silver head of hair snoring on the table. He pulled himself up onto the balls of his feet and began to tiptoe towards Riku, only to stop short when Way to the Dawn was pointed at his nose.

“Not. One. Word.” Riku growled, the left side of his face laying on the table. “I had a rotten night.”

“I know, I was there.” Sora replied and slid into the seat next to Riku. Riku's green eye half opened before closing again in a desperate bid to sleep. “And you really need to get more sleep.”

“I had trouble. I kept on seeing that lady all night in my head.” His voice began to murmur in the end, he was clearly fighting the urge to sleep.

“Well, you better wake up, or I'll have to do all the work around here.” Sora grinned.

“What work? We're guests, and Constance has servants.” 

“Fine. Fine.” Sora grumbled. “Still, you better sit up. Constance will probably come down soon, and you don't want to be rude.” Riku made some unintelligible grumbling in response then straightened up in the high back chair. After his shoulders began to sag, he pushed the chair back and began to walk and stretch around the ballroom in order to wake himself up. 

“Do you believe me?” Riku asked. He paused across from Sora to look at him. His face fell as he saw how Sora stayed quiet. “You don't.” Sora opened his mouth to respond, but Riku ignored him. “I ask you that every day and you always have the same answer.”

“You probably ask if he thinks you’re crazy though, this question is similar.” Constance walked into the room, her black dress trailing behind her. Sora could already smell some flower smell she was wearing as perfume. “How are you today?”

“Tired.” Riku complained as he continued to walk. 

“Hungry.” Sora replied, after thinking for a bit. Constance gave a small giggle. 

“Well, dear Sora, breakfast should be coming soon.”

“SORRY I'M LATE!” Kairi burst into the hall, and then began to pant and wobble. Riku rushed over to catch her in case she fainted – wisely deciding not to leap over the table in the process – but Sora stayed still. As it turned out, though, she didn't faint and brushed off Riku's help and then adjusted the white apron like garment over her pink dress. 

“Miss Kairi, where are your gloves? And you should know a lady NEVER runs.” Constance began to reprimand Kairi, but stopped when Sora's stomach rumbled. “Then again, I haven't discussed this with you yet. Let us eat breakfast first.”   
–  
 _Why didn't Sora do anything?_ Kairi mused as she dug into a grapefruit. _Riku's more attentive and he's crazy._ A blush lit up Kairi's cheeks as she bit her lip. There, she had said it. _Well, thought it. I think Riku was crazy. Who wouldn't? He kept on seeing things that no one else would, hearing things... what if he really was crazy?_

 _But why didn't he melt down earlier? He certainly should've..._ Kairi reached up to pull a strand of hair from her face. _Well, know, how to act?_ She glanced across to Riku, who looked back with that calm face. Did he know?  
–  
Constance started to uncharacteristicly drum her black clad fingers. They had to be coming soon. Well, they said Lunch at the latest. Maybe Riku would be tired out by then? Still, even if she WAS forced to alert Ezekiel to this... situation... it should turn out alright. He wasn't really going to care if Riku was crazy, was he?  
–  
“Miss Kairi” Kairi looked up and saw Constance push her chair back. “Let us get back to teaching you how to act. If I am to debut you soon then-'

“Wait, what do you mean debut?” Kairi asked, her fingers tightening on her spoon. “How am I going to debut?”

“To debut yourself into society, Miss Kairi.” Constance straightened up and stepped to the right of the table. “You are fifteen?”

“Sixteen.” Kairi muttered. “I just turned sixteen.”

“Fine, either way you should start looking for a husband.” At this point both Sora and Riku started choking. 

“A husband?” Sora finally managed to gasp out. Riku was furiously drinking a glass of orange juice. “She's just sixteen?”

“And she should have gotten a few requests already. Sora, you are not organizing her debut. I am. Leave this to the women.” Riku – wisely- kept his mouth shut after that speech. Kairi, however, was flabbergasted. She should be just chatting about who she thought was cute, not seriously considering getting married! She was too young, too inexperienced, and who knows what it would be like. The mayor was good, and Riku and Sora's parents were nice, but they had known each other for YEARS before getting married. They were mostly arranged, but they had known each other and were free to shut it down. But this... this was just weird. What if she ended up with someone like Ezekiel? He seemed alright, but there was just something really off putting... 

“Miss Kairi.” Constance's voice cut through her mental process. “Stand up. You need to learn how to act like a princess.” It spoke to Sora and Riku's state of mind that they did not laugh.  
–  
“Well, you're still here.” Leota walked into the ballroom. Riku was the only one left at the table, his remaining food now cold. “What's troubling you?”

“Miss Leota...” Riku started, then stabbed a fruit “The last twelve hours have been REALLY weird.” Leota gave a small smile.

“I know exactly what you're going through.”

“Were you told one of your best friends must start looking for a husband at sixteen?”

“Well, yes actually.” Leota admitted. “But I was expecting it, unlike you.” She sat to Riku's right, and pulled his hand over to her. “Let's see..” she turned his hand over, and pulled the suit's sleeve back. “Do you want me to read your palm?”

“I'm fine.” Riku looked away, then flinched as Claude landed on top of his head. “Claude...” Claude cawed, then flew to Leota's chair. “but what about you? I hear you keep on...” Riku trailed off then made a motion that seemed to signify ghosts.

“Ah, the Spirits.” Leota grimaced. “I'm sorry, but they seem to want to possess me lately.” She sighed. “We seem to have a very weird six days, haven't we.” Leota didn't listen to Riku's response, or lack there of. This wasn't very good...Riku continued to pick at his food until Leota reached over and held Riku's hand in a more reassuring way. “Riku, I believe you.”  
–  
Sora, yet again, was bored. His book had disappeared – though he had a strong idea who had taken it – and he had no one really to hang out with. Riku was talking to Loeta – and they hadn't been getting along that well anyway lately – and Kairi and Constance were together and it would be kind of awkward to talk to any of them alone or together... well, it would be awkward to talk to Constance alone. Maybe he could head into town? It would be an interesting place to see, but then again he could get lost. Sora, lost in thoughts, did not realize that he had made his way down to the grounds. As he really looked at them for the first time in a week he was taken aback by how beautiful the place was.

_As I spoke, beneath my feet  
The ground-pine curled its pretty wreath,   
Running over the club-moss burrs;   
I inhaled the violet's breath;   
Around me stood the oaks and firs;   
Pine-cones and acorns lay on the ground;   
Over me soared the eternal sky,   
Full of light and of deity;   
Again I saw, again I heard,   
The rolling river, the morning bird; —   
Beauty through my senses stole;   
I yielded myself to the perfect whole. _

Sora started and looked up at the man who had appeared next to him. He had brilliant blue eyes, bright blond hair – hidden though under a top hat – and wore a very well cut suit. “Each and All by Ralph Waldo Emerson. You are... Sora?”

“Er, yeah.” Sora replied as he pulled himself up to shake the man's hand. “I'm Sora Lockheart.” The man had a really tight grip. “I'm sorry, what's your name?”

“Ah, yes, we haven't met, have we? I'm Ezekiel King.” So this was Ezekiel. “I am a friend of Constance and as I have just arrived back in town I thought I would say hello.” 

“Oh, good.” A smile lit up Sora's face when Constance's name was dropped. “Actually, Constance and Kairi mentioned you.”

“They did?” A slight tick flickered at the corner of Ezekiel's mouth, but Sora didn't notice it. “I hope it was the best of compliments.”

“Yeah.... Well, and Spencer and Julia mentioned you briefly too, Ezekiel.”

“King. Call me Mr. King. I am older then you.” Sora was surprised, but nodded.

“Fine, then, Mr. King.” 

“Sora, where is Constance?”

“Somewhere inside.” Sora shrugged. “She's busy training Kairi and I can't watch.” Ezekiel simply turned around and left without saying goodbye.  
–  
“Miss Constance, you have a visitor.” Constance turned around and then blinked when she saw Ezekiel's form on her doorstep.

“Ah, Ezekiel, how wonderful to see you again. And so soon!”

“It's only been two days, Constance, I thought you would have visited earlier. We have business problems to discuss.”

“And I have wards to train.” Constance replied, trying to keep the loathing out of her voice. “Kairi, you haven't curtsied to Ezekiel.” A blush lit up Kairi's face, but she started to run forward, stopped, walked the rest of the way, and then took a deep curtsey. She wobbled for a second, then straightened up, looking quite proud of herself. 

“And we need to discuss this... or shall I discuss this in front of her?” Constance was fairly sure that Kairi wouldn't understand anything, but to make sure...

”Fine.” And Constance stormed out of the room, Ezekiel following.  
–  
'You didn't need to go that far. Yes, the party is being planned. They'll say the same things they say every year about you.” Constance sniped as she sat behind George's desk. Ezekiel walked around, looking at the various paintings.

“It's still part of our agreements. When is it?”

“Sunday. I'm redebuting and debuting Kairi.” Constance peeled off a glove and flexed her fingers before putting it back on. “Such a pleasant experience.” Sarcasm tinged her voice, but Ezekiel ignored it.

“That's fine. And I met a young Sora Lockheart out front. Why did he call Spencer and Julia by their first names?”

“Because he doesn't know their last ones. What are you up to?” Constance changed the conversation with the deft of a rhinoceros, but it didn't matter between the two of them.

“Checking up on my investments. You? Do you already have your eye on someone?”

“Even if I did, I'm not going to tell you.” One of the things that bothered Constance the most about Ezekiel was how he never changed his inflection, it was always condescending. “Now get out.”

“I'll wait until the fun begins. You DID call the asylum, right? They're coming right after lunch.”  
–  
Everyone ended up back in the ballroom as Lunch time arrived. Riku was the last to arrive, but as he arrived he realized something was... off. Constance was being very unlady like and drumming her fingers, Sora seemed to be thinking about something besides Constance, and Kairi was constantly adjusting how she sat. As Riku moved to sit down, he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned around and saw two men in white coats standing there. 

“Ah, and you are... Riku?” The taller of the two said. Even from over here Riku could smell blood on him, despite how clean he was dressed. The taller one blinked his brown eyes as Riku nodded, then tensed his body. “Would you like to come with us?” Riku bolted in response. He ran towards the men, place his hands on one of the shorter's shoulders, then flipped over him, landed on the floor, then ran into the entrance hall and up the stairs. He darted into a side hallway then kicked a door open... and found himself in Leota's room. 

“Are you looking for a place to hide?” She asked, not even commenting on the fact one of her Crystal balls was open and how Claude was sitting on a spell book. She just gave a smile as Riku nodded and began to pant. “I understand. The window's open and there's a room above us. I think it's unused.” 

“Thanks.” Riku gasped and then yanked the window up. He managed to clamber out as Loeta closed the door to her room. Riku struggled to get on the roof, opened the window above Leota's room and room and rolled onto the carpeted floor.

“What are you doing here?” A female voice asked gently. Riku choked back a scream and looked up to see a woman with blond hair sitting at a vanity of some sort. She was wearing a wedding dress, of all things, and a candle flickered on her table despite the sunlight. “I don't get guests, and a man of all things. What will George say when he returns?”

“You're... you're really here?” Riku asked. He walked tentatively forward and touched her shoulder. She was indeed solid, and Riku let out a sigh of relief. “I'm Riku.”

“My name is Emily, soon to be Emily Gracey. Whenever George gets back I'm going to marry him.” 

“Oh, er..” Riku wasn't sure what to say, and just listened to see if anyone had followed him. “I don't know... what are you doing in this room? I've been here for almost a week and I've never seen you.”

“I told you, I'm waiting.” She seemed really nice at least, if a bit out of it. Riku proceeded to pinch himself, that's what people thought about him! “George needed to meet a woman named Constance and then he was going on a trip. When he came back we're going to get married. I know it's been about a year and a half, but George is worth waiting for.” She frowned as she gazed into the mirror, Riku reflected by the door. “I just wish I could have some letter or something. Do you know why George hasn't gotten back to me?”

“Er...” Riku cast about for something to say before settling on the truth. “George's... dead. He died about a year ago. And Constance is his widow.” The color drained from Emily's face. With a Banshee like shriek she grabbed the candle and began to run through the halls.

“EMILY!” Riku shouted as he tried to keep up. The shrieking continued as she mounted some stairs and ran up to a room that Riku hadn't even known existed. The shrieking turned into sobbing as Riku climbed the stairs and entered an attic. As he entered the room the sobbing abruptly stopped and something hit the floor with a _THUD_ The attic was crowed with... stuff. The stuff of a household that had existed for decades. Old paintings, cracked water basins, old dolls, jewelery, dresses, old trunks, spider webs, hats, a piano, they littered the attic while Riku tried to keep from sneezing due to the dust.

“Emily? Are you here?” Riku clambered over a trunk and turned to see Emily collapsed on the ground, holding a piece of cloth that had been covering a painting in her left hand, her right hand still holding the candle. “Emily, come on.” he walked over and knelt down, only to see she wasn't breathing. “Emily... Emily!” He pushed the candle away and pulled the cloth out of her hand. He began to pat her cheek and opened her eyes to see if they reacted to the light. “Come on, Emily, don't die.” 

“Riku!” Sora's voice cut through the air, and Riku felt some hands grab him. “Did you...”

“Can someone help her, please?” Riku pleaded as he was pulled away from Emily's prone body. He didn't really fight, but as he was pulled away, he gave up. Standing next to the painting – which Riku suddenly realized was one of Constance and the man from the first day still missing a head – was Emily but with a heart beating in her chest. She had a sad look on her face and just watched as Riku was pulled out of the room, with but Rolly following. He was the only one taking care of Emily's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Asylum and Emily! Emily is a merge of Emily, the beating heart bride who was in the attic, and Melanie Ravenswood from Phantom Manor.


	10. Night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at an asylum just after the shift to more modern healthcare. We see several dead patients, none of which is a happy death. Be warned.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi were sharing a coach. One of the doctors was sitting on the top bench, but it wouldn't really matter. Riku was strapped up tight. As soon as they had gotten him far enough away from Emily's body, Riku had been forced into a white jacket that had sleeves that wrapped around the back. He struggled and glared at his two best friends, who were staring out the window uncomfortably.

“Just tell me you saw her, you saw Emily. And you believe I didn't kill her.”

“I do.” Kairi whispered. “I believe you didn't kill her.”

“Same here. Look, Riku, I know we've had our disagreements lately.” Riku snorted at Sora's attempt to apologize. “Okay... our friendship is really rocky right now. But I know you wouldn't kill anyone. Let alone a girl like that.” 

“Apology accepted” _for now._ “Am I to assume they're taking me to an asylum?” Kairi and Sora just looked at him. “They're taking me to a place for crazy people.”

“Oh, probably.” Kairi said, then covered her mouth. “I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Right now, the only person who I absolutely believe thinks me sane talks to a pet Raven, sounds like Maleficent, and channels dead husbands. I don't blame you.” Riku leaned back and faced the ceiling of the vehicle. “I'm tempted to take a nap. Are we there yet, or do I have time?” He glanced at Kairi and Sora's face. “What? I didn't sleep well last night.”

“We probably have some time.” Sora muttered. And with that, Riku closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Sora... I... I want to go home.” Kairi whispered as soon as she was sure Riku was actually asleep. “I don't like it here. I don't like Constance that much. I miss our Ocean. I miss... I miss just being able to talk. And I don't like Riku being like this.” She bit her lip. “He can be the best of us, and to see him fall like this... And I just can't shake the feeling it's connected to why we're here... if we need to be here. Why can't we just go home.” It felt good to get that off her chest but...

“I... look, Kairi, I don't like it too much either. But I don't want to leave it when the world could get over run. We know there is evil here, especially around the mansion. That's why we were sent here, to keep it from turning into Darkness. And with those Heartless who were there when we showed up... I don't know. Then again, it's been almost a week and we haven't seen them since. But Mickey hasn't called us back to Radiant Gardens or Destiny Island so we're still needed here. And... And I want to go home too. I don't like that Riku is acting like this either, but we have work to do, and apparently no where else is in danger. But...” Sora sighed as Kairi pulled her knees up to her chest. “We need to stay. If we can leave, though, I promise. We'll leave.”

Kairi fell quiet for a bit after that. “How much longer?” she finally muttered.   
–  
Riku was roughly woken up about an hour later. The carriage came to a sudden stop and he careened forward, the straight jacket upsetting his sense of balance. As Sora and Kairi helped him sit up, the doctor grabbed him and pulled him out of the carriage. Riku turned towards a large stone...mansion like complex was the best way to describe it. It was nice looking to be sure, Gothic structure, lots of windows, even more greenery, but for Riku something just felt very... off. Riku couldn't place it as he was marched through the large but crowded and grimy lobby. There were people babbling, walking around mindlessly, and just generally acting insane but that wasn't what felt off to Riku. After he got through the lobby the doctors, Sora, and himself entered a smaller side room and removed the straight jacket and changed into other clothes while Constance and Kairi waited outside. Apparently men and women- even here in this asylum- followed this world's gender structures. If everyone here was either crazy or a doctor, what did they expect to happen? After winning a fight about cutting his hair, Constance and Kairi rejoined them and they wandered down a hall. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he was just crazy? Riku walked through the worn hallways and by people in them until he arrived in what would presumably be his room. With a smirk, Riku noticed it was padded. 

“Come on, I'm not dangerous.” He started to say to his keeper as he turned around. The man shoved him in though, and as Riku stumbled back, he saw a man hanging from a noose a few feet into the corridor. Riku got up quickly and ran to the door, but it was slammed in his face and Riku pounded in futility against it. “LET ME OUT!!!”   
–  
Sora and Kairi retreated a bit as Riku's yells and poundings came from behind the door. Constance was escorted somewhere by Ezekiel and the two friends moved to somewhere that Riku couldn't see them from the window in the door. 

“It's... probably normal for someone to yell like that if they're locked in there.” Sora offered. Kairi just 'hmmed' “I mean, if I-”

“Mist- Sora, just drop it. Let's just go outside, I can't stand it in here... it's too gloomy.” Sora couldn't help but agree with her, so they departed to the open air garden outside.   
–  
“Yes, Ezekiel, he's really insane.” Constance was forced to stand here in Ezekiel's wood paneled office that reeked of varnish. It wasn't her home, and Ezekiel knew it. He was one of the main endowers of the asylum and was on the board of directors. 

“He seemed well enough when he was being set up. Up until he was locked in, actually, but most people have issues there.” Ezekiel took a sip of tea, but did not offer any to Constance. Constance wasn't sure if she wanted any anyway. 

“He's harmless, up until last night when he suddenly ran through the halls claiming that a woman was pounding on the glass of the mirror in his room. He seems oddly open to the idea he may be insane, but after last night I just didn't want to take any risks. He may be my guest, but I don't want him to harm anyone else.”

“Other then Emily, you haven't had any long term guests in the Mansion since you returned from... Africa was it? Yes, I know about Emily, even before this morning. You had to take care of her for over a year, did you think no one would blab?” He smirked. “I love it when your face turns red. It means I got to you. I don't want a cut of what you have planned, my operation is working fine, but just keep in mind that no guests before this and Emily's death will make people suspicious.”

“She went mad after George chose me over her. There's no mystery in that. You were a witness to how she was shrieking. The fact Riku seems so distraught over her death only means he is insane.” She smirked back. “Don't underestimate me, Ezekiel King.”

“And don't underestimate what a fool with an idea can do either, Constance Hatchaway.”  
–  
Riku had stopped yelling shortly after Sora and Kairi had left his line of sight. He just paced now. 8 feet any way around the room... If he wasn't crazy before he was locked up, he would be soon after spending some time in this tiny room. At least he could try to get some sleep, the floor was kinda soft...

Riku settled down on the floor. He closed his eyes and just as he was about to nod off...[I]drip[/I] something warm fell onto his face. Riku went to brush it off, but found it sticky. _Drip_ now another drop fell on his face. With a sigh he opened his eyes to brush it off, and as he looked up he saw something.

 _Blood._

Riku scrambled back a bit and as he looked towards where he had been lying down he saw a man there, with his wrists cut and a knife lying next to him. Riku's breath coming in shallow gasps, he backed up to the wall of the room and glanced outside. The hanging man was back, rotating slowly. Another person, a woman, walked by his window, giving off short jolts of electricity. Riku began to pound on the door again. 

**_“LEMME OUT! LEMMEOUT!! PLEASE! PLEASE!! LET! ME! OUT!!!”_**  
–  
Sora and Kairi walked back inside after one of the inmates began to harass Kairi. While neither understood what he was implying, the impression was rather vulgar. After Sora glared at the man, Kairi and himself wandered back to Riku's... cell. To Kairi's relief, Riku had stopped yelling but instead was evaluating a wall.

“What'cha do- What are you doing, Riku?” She asked, suddenly quite solemn.

“Trying to figure out if I should summon Ansem.” Was the completely serious reply. “If I do end up going crazy that will probably happen anyway. At least you are forewarned.”

“Riku... you're joking, right? PLEASE tell me your-” Sora moved forward towards the door

“You can't see it, but there is a man with slit wrists in this room. Blood is also dripping from the ceiling.” Riku plowed onward in a tone no different from ordering lunch. “Another man is hanging out in the hallway while a woman is giving off electric shocks. It appears that the shocks were an accidental death, but the rest seem to be suicides. And then there were a few suspicious people I saw when we walked in. I didn't get a good look so they could be patients but...” He turned around sharply. “I'm starting to think I'm crazy now myself.” He gave a grin that was slightly off. “Will you let me get back to my work?”

“No!” Sora yelled, but before he could go on, Kairi tugged on his sleeve. He turned to see the angelic form of Constance walk down the hall, followed by Mr. King. 

“Mister Sora, Miss Kairi, are you ready to go?” Constance asked sweetly. Mr. King was just watching them interact with an odd expression on his face. 

“No, Miss Hatchaway.” Kairi whispered, as she looked at the floor. “I don't think Mis- Riku should be here.” She looked up. “He's not doing well here, and he was acting much better at home. And we're reasonably sure he didn't kill Emily.”

“REASONABLY!?” Riku shouted through the door. Everyone ignored him. 

“So, let's just take him home. Sora and I can keep an eye on him. He's harmless anyway.” Mr. King was smirking slightly now, but Constance appeared to be thinking. 

“Let him out, Ezekiel. I will still pay you, but Miss Kairi is right.” She turned around to face Ezekiel. “Riku, though he has a tendency to imagine things and wake people up at night, is fairly harmless.” Mr. King said not a word, but gestured to a near by worker who unlocked Riku's door. The first thing Riku did was stagger over to Kairi and kiss both her cheeks. 

“Thank you. Now, Sora, find me a blindfold. I'm NOT walking through that lobby again.”  
–  
After Sora, Kairi, Constance, and Riku got into the carriage, they rode in silence. Kairi made them stop once in New Orleans- she wanted to get some candy for Riku -but no one said anything else until they arrived back at the manor. Riku staggered out of the carriage first. He limped over in a straight line to the small porch in front of the house before collapsing on the grass. Taking deep breaths he stared up at the blue sky starting to turn orange under the setting sun. 

Kairi was next. She stepped gently out of the carriage, and walked slowly and ladylike up the path and took a seat on the porch furniture. Riku lifted a hand up, and she placed a piece of chocolate candy in his hand which he almost immediately devoured. 

Sora restrained himself from jumping out of the carriage, but he did run across the lawn and sat down on the edge of the porch. Kairi snuck him a piece of chocolate too. The three friends savored a moment of peace while Constance walked up the path. Her shoes finally stopped their clicking in front of them. 

“Dinner is in an hour or so. What are you doing until then?”

“I'm skipping dinner.” Was Riku's immediate reply. “I'm just going to take a walk and then go to bed. May I still sleep in Rolly's room?”

“That's fine. Miss Kairi?”

“I... I think I may go back to my embroidery. I need to think.” 

“Don't forget your stem stitches. Sora, may I talk to you?”  
–  
“You have GOT to be kidding me.” Riku was standing in the conservatory staring at a black coffin covered with dead plants and wreaths. Riku could not remember seeing it in the mansion before. 

“Lemmeout! Lemmeoutofhere!” Riku stared at the coffin which was moving as a hand was trying to push the top off. 

“Yep, I'm crazy.” Riku smiled at his own assured insanity and was about to move on, when Claude landed on a music stand near the coffin. “Claude” A gentle smile appeared on his face. “Is Leota around, or are you just exploring?”

“I'm exploring, Claude decided to come along.” Leota arrived silently behind him, her bare feet making no sound on the carpet. “I'm glad to see you're back.” Riku turned to look at her, she was so pale now she looked green. 

“Glad to be back... but I'm starting to think I am crazy.”

“I heard.” Leota glanced around the room, unsure what to look at, before looking at Riku. Tentatively she reached out for his shoulder. She gave it a small squeeze, a squeeze of friendship, of caring, of understanding. Riku moved in closer, and tried to keep from crying. “Shh... I understand. I do. Just... Come on, let's sit down.” She managed to move him away from the coffin and eventually found some seats in a nearby corridor. She waited as Riku finally was able to break down crying into her shirt. After a while, his sobs quieted down. 

“Riku.” She sighed. “Do you know what a Seer is?” Riku shook his head, still buried in her shoulder. “They can see the future among other things. I just... I just wanted to check.” Riku gave a morose hiccup. “Let's get you to Rolly's room. I think you need a little sleep. And I heard Mary makes a very good pie.” She stood up, and grabbed Riku before he could overbalance. “Let's go.” And she helped the still recovering Riku down the hallway.  
–  
Constance took the seat that Kairi vacated when she went inside. “Sora, what are you thinking?” Sora put his hands behind his head while he thought. 

“That... I like it here. I mean, I miss my home. But there is some nice things here. The city is beautiful, for example and -” he cut himself off. He couldn't admit it. She was very pretty, and she was so nice for letting them stay here while they were looking for what was wrong. She didn't know what a keyblade was and she seemed sincerely worried about Riku... Sora stood up, and sat next to Constance. He tentatively reached out to hold her hand. She didn't resist, and he smiled as he held it.

“Thank you.” Sora finally whispered. “Thank you for letting us stay here, and for taking care of us, and for taking an interest in Kairi and for caring for Riku and-” She squeezed his hand. 

“Normally I'd say this is southern hospitality but, Sora, you have something interesting about you. I'd gladly put you up here in my mansion as long as you wanted to stay here.” Nothing more was said until dinner, nothing needed to be. The two sat together, watching the sunset fall over the city of New Orleans


	11. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in this chapter.

Sora scraped the edges of his oatmeal bowl as he waited for everyone else to get up. Kairi was late for breakfast today, and Constance was usually late anyway. He wasn't as worried about those two, but he did want to see them. With a small sigh he set the bowl aside and grabbed a plate of fruit instead. Things were not looking well. Part of it may just be the three of them going a bit stir crazy- they really hadn't left the mansion grounds except for church and Riku's asylum visit, and Sora just wasn't use to it. He hadn't had a fight since they arrived either. He chomped through an orange as he thought. There really was only one upside to staying here and that was-

“Constance.” Sora jumped as Riku slid into the seat next to him. “You were thinking about her, weren't you.”

“Yeah, how'd you...”

“Because you get this sappy look on your face and stare off into the distance. The only time- never mind. Look, are you dead set on trying to chase her down? She _IS_ about ten years older then you.”

“I just want to know her better, that's all.” Sora tried to convince Riku, but even with Riku's face hidden as he drank some orange juice, they both knew that was a no go. “Where are the girls anyway?”

“Unlike you and I, they have a more complicated dress ritual.” Riku explained as he dug into his own “flapjacks” (Sora didn't get that, they were simply pancakes! Why give them a new name?) “What's your plans for today?”

“I don't know.” Sora admitted. “ I'm getting bored here, and whatever it is we have to do hasn't shown up yet.”

“Maybe you can go shopping? I need a new dress, and you could use some properly fitted suits.” Sora felt a blush rise on his cheeks as Constance swept gracefully into the hall. She gave Sora a small smile before sitting down and pulling a plate of fruit towards herself too. They both ate fruit! That was so sweet. 

“Try to keep your elbows out of your porridge.” Riku whispered, and Sora quickly moved his elbow from his bowls immediate area. “What are you talking about?” He asked Constance. Riku really should be a bit politer, they were guests after all. She had been taking care of them for a week today and it was so nice of her to do this. 

“The ball on Sunday? I don't have any dresses beside my black ones and since I'm redebuting a new dress and a new color would be lovely. You two will be my guests and should have a properly fitted suit. And Kairi should have a few new dress too.” She murmured to herself quietly. “So, today, we are going into town for some shopping.” Riku shrugged, but Sora suddenly felt quite excited. He would get to spend some time with her for once! Kairi chose this moment to walk down stairs, curtsy to Riku and himself for some reason, then sit down daintily and began to pick at some fruit of her own.  
**  
“I've been waiting for you.” Constance jumped, but relaxed and closed the door to Leota's room behind her. She turned and saw Leota sitting in the seat by the crystal ball. She had her legs crossed like how a man would and her fingers were intertwined around chest high. “Reginald tried to contact you yesterday, but you appeared to be out of the mansion. So he ate your lunch.”

“It doesn't surprise me. Hello George.”

“Hello, Constance. How are you doing? Is the year up?”

“It's up on Sunday. I'm doing fine. How about you?”

“Oh, the afterlife is fine. I just thought I would check up on you and your guests.”

“Why are you interested in my guests?” She looked at the body he was inhabiting “Other then Leota.”

“I'm just afraid of anyone's heart being broken. You know that Sora is interested in you.”

“I know. Is Riku a Seer?”

“What makes you think that?” George gave her a grin. She wasn't sure how to interpret that smile...

“Just how he keeps on seeing things no one else can. And he's seen at least one thing you claimed your Seers saw...” she took a seat across from him.  
**  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood in front of the carriage as Constance walked down the front steps. She had a thoughtful look on her face that made Sora melt. Riku chatted with Rolly – who was driving – until Constance gave the order for everyone to climb in. As the car went into the city, the four passengers rode in silence. 

It was a nice place, a lot busier then home, Sora mused. Back home, the shops weren't this fancy, and the streets weren't as busy. Everyone knew each other. What would it be like to introduce Constance back home? No, he couldn't, it would break the Order of the Worlds, but then again... it's not like one more person would hurt it. What would it be like to introduce her to his friends? His Parents?

Okay, Riku had a point, his parents would probably be creeped out that he was.... that he really liked a woman so much... she was a woman though. It was more then just how she looked – besides gorgeous and dignified, even with how she was always wearing those big black dresses- but she also held herself so well, and she was so nice, and she could talk. Well, everyone could talk but she just had a more refined way to go about it. How would she mix with everyone?

Sora paused for a second, imagining how she would be dressed in Destiny Islands... she couldn't wear those black dresses the whole time! Something... Sora stopped. He wasn't sure whether he liked her in a long dress or a short dress? Actually, why was he even thinking of this? She's a women. Women pay attention to clothes, guys don't. Guys just dress in whatever and the women and girls fuss over it. 

“Sora” a sweet voice echoed in his ear. With a jump, he realized that they stopped in front of a store with dresses and suits in it's window. Constance gave one of her incredibly sweet and rare grins. “Time to go.”

“Y-yeah...” Sora blushed and slid out of the carriage.  
**  
“Miss Constance Hatchaway! I see you are preparing for that party...” There was a tall red headed woman running the shop, her green eyes sparkling behind a pair of glasses. “And who are your guests?”

“Hello Miss Blair. These are my guests, who shall also be receiving new clothes.” Constance pushed them forward slightly. “This is Kairi Damati, Riku Soulstice, and Sora Lockheart.” Kairi curtseyed, Riku bent over in a bow and kissed Miss Blair's hand, and Sora blushed and shook her hand. “Shall we get started?” The new lady smiled, and ushered Riku back first. 

“Yes, this is how my hair actually looks.”  
**  
Kairi was next. Riku hadn't take that long, but Kairi was getting a lot of fuss. There were discussions over her hair. Not just what color worked best with it, but how she was going to wear it. Then came the colors that went with it, and then the style... It was at least an hour and Sora was really bored. Riku was too, but he was smart and got permission to escape into the city. 

“Umm.. Miss Hatchaway...” Sora finally spoke up. “May I?”

“Of course.” Constance smiled. “I'll send Kairi out when she's done.” Sora ran out. “And Gentleman don't run!” drifted out behind him, but he barely heard it. 

He found Riku sitting on a bench holding a bag of chocolate. Sora slumped down next to him.

“If you want to say 'Women' I'd suggest waiting.” Riku mused before offering Sora a piece. Sora accepted it.

“I'm bored.” Sora finally managed to spit out, then tilted his head back. “Why can't we fight?”

“If that's all you think about you won't get any girl.” Riku chided. “And we wouldn't be good guests if we picked fights. By the way, have you talked to Kenneth at all? According to Rolly and Harriet he's a really good story teller.”

“No, not really... he doesn't talk to me.”

“That's why you talk to him. You just have to be subtle.” Riku looked into the bag again. “Maybe I should have gotten pretzels.”

“How did you get these anyway?”

“Didn't Constance give you some money?” Riku asked, glancing at Sora. Sora shook his head. “Oh, well then. By the way, don't daydream as obviously.” Sora silently smirked. “And I know you were dreaming about Constance.”

“Oh, come on!” Sora shouted, but quieted down when he got some weird looks. Riku was looking pensive.

“Sora, do you like her?” 

“Yeah, a lot.” he finally admitted. “I mean, she's... I feel like she's perfect.” 

“No one is perfect, but I'll let it slide now. Today is too nice.”

“What do you mean?” Sora asked.

“For once there's not a cloud in the sky, we're outside of that abominable mansion, the clothes... aren't as nice but at least we can walk to the sea later.”

“I've missed that too.” Sora admitted after a minute.

“MIST- SORA!” Kairi was walking across the street to where the two boys sat. “Constance says she wants you inside. You're up.” Kairi was blushing and looked excited about something. She grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him into a shop. Sora looked after them for a minute, then walked back into the clothing store. Well, maybe he could try to impress Constance. She must be so used to people complimenting her, and she must be so well read. He HAD to make an impression. But back home...  
**  
“You owe me.” Riku growled. Currently he was sitting in yet another shop, a hat shop. And he was Kairi's model as she worked with the... whatever you called people who made hats. He'd ask Rolly later. “Why can't you just use a fake head for a model?”

“It's one of the first straw hats of the season.” The hat person chided. “I have yet to figure out how it will sit on a human head.”

“You're making fun of my hair again, aren't you.”

“Yes!” Kairi cheerfully admitted, before picking out a pink ribbon and tied it around the... not brim part. As much as Riku hated to admit it, he would probably need Harriet's help too for the terminology.  
**  
“Con- Miss Hatchaway?” Come on, come on, be polite, be gentle, compliment her sincerely... Sora really should ask Riku for dating tips sometime. Granted, Riku had never actually gone on a date either, but he WAS a year older and should know more, right? Why was he talking to himself like this?

“Sora? Oh, there you are. What do you think of this dress?” Constance walked slowly into the center of the shop, wearing a blue dress that fell to her feet with a slight train. It had a square neckline that hinted at her bosom and frills manifested themselves on the neckline and skirt. The ensemble was topped off with a pair of matching blue opera gloves. Both the dress and the gloves were accented with a white ribbon. Sora was speechless. “I'll take that as a yes. I do have some more dresses to pick out though for after the ball, would you like to help?”

Sora found himself admitting he thought she would look stunning in green.  
**  
“Are you alright?” Riku finally managed to ask Kairi. She had finally decided on a hat -and a few bonnets- and had treated Riku to a lunch time tea at a – Riku had to admit- nice cafe on the street. She picked at her pastries while Riku felt guilty for being more enthusiastic about his. “You're... you're just so polite with us these last few days. Will you stop calling me 'Mr. Riku' please? It makes me feel like I'm fifty or something.” Kairi gingerly switched to fruit. “Look, if you're scared of me, don't invite me out to eat. I appreciate the gesture – more then you know – but this only works if we both talk.”

“Do you think I'd make a good wife?” Riku almost fell out of his chair. In all the hullabaloo from yesterday he had forgotten about one of Constance's missions, to get Kairi a husband.

“Kairi... look that's a loaded question. But...” Riku scrunched up his hair in his hands as he tried to figure out exactly how to say this. “I am sure you would make a wonderful wife to someone... the way you're asking that makes it sound like you want to be MY wife though, and – though I love you as a friend- I don't want that. Okay? I'm just... having trouble picturing it.”

“I understand.” Kairi... was she moping? But before Riku could attempt to repair the damage – or make it worse- Constance walked up with Sora behind her. 

“Are we ready to go?” Constance finally asked. “Unless there is anything you want to see.” Riku glanced at Kairi – who still stared at her fruit – and Sora, who was simply gazing at Constance with a look of adulation- so Riku said nothing about the sea. He had seen the true asylum, and didn't want to push his luck. Constance simply nodded to the silence and walked back to the carriage.  
**  
An hour or so later, Sora and Kairi sat in front of a fire place while Riku paced. The daily storm did hit, and Sora and Kairi enjoyed watching the storm as it died out. Riku... felt anxious. Something was off, something was very VERY off. He just didn't know what. They were fine, Claude hadn't harassed him in a few hours, and Rolly and Harriet were off enjoying some time together. Riku still wasn't sure why they had made it a big deal when he had walked in on them making out when the shopping day was over. So, they liked each other. Unless servants had a no dating contract it shouldn't be an issue. He needed to leave.  
**  
“Riku?” Kairi finally asked as she noticed him leaving. He glanced back at her. “Er, thanks... for today. I...”

“No problem.” he waved his hand. “I meant what I said.”

“Oh... good.... am I weird for-”

“That's Selphie's business, not ours.” Riku cut in. “Look, I'm just going for a walk. I'll see you at dinner.”

“Sure.” Kairi said with a smile, but she lost it as she sunk back into her chair. She was changing, and she knew it. Before she would have never cared about... well, she was raised to be polite but she never go into these mini panic attacks over whether or not she should curtsey to her best friends, or who she should be married too. Yes, she had thought and dreamt about it like any other girl, but they way Constance was so serious about it... it unnerved her.  
**  
Riku walked past the library, before doubling back. Constance was sitting in the rocking chair, sewing something. 

“Um... Miss Hatchaway” This was something Riku had to say. “I-”

“What is it, Riku.” Constance looked up.

“I... I just wanted to thank you.” He walked into the library and started to tap his feet against the floor in embarrassment. “You took us into your house without question... and you kept me out of that asylum when you saw how I was acting. I” he picked at his clothes, and then looked up at Constance. “I really mean it when I say Thank you.”

Constance gave a smile. “You're quite welcome, Riku. It may be Southern Hospitality, but I have grown fond of you.”  
**  
“Mister Sora.” Sora jumped as Kenneth's voice echoed behind him. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Oh, er, I'm not that... “ Sora paused for a second. “Um... I heard you were good at telling stories. And, well, I'm a little bored and I bet Kairi is bored too and” he cut himself off. Kenneth walked forward into the firelight, a small smile playing around his lips.

“You've talked to the negro Rolly again?”

“No, I talked to Riku.” Sora shrugged. Kenneth sighed and stood up straighter.

“Have you ever heard the story of the New Orleans Privateer, Jean Lafitte?”  
**  
“Oh God.” Riku fled from Leota's room. He just wanted to talk, he didn't... “DAMN IT!” He barely made it five feet before he fell to his knees and threw up. 

Leota Toombs was dead. He had walked into her room to ask about her reading his palm when he saw her sprawled on the floor, but that wasn't the worst part.

She had been decapitated. He could still see her neck exposed like that to the air, her esophagus and spine so twisted in an- Riku wretched and emptied more of his stomach's contents on the floor. It wasn't the worst part.

No, the worst part was how her head and been displayed, eyes blank and distorted inside her fake crystal ball, blood gathering at the bottom of it and turning her hair red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have always been a few scenes where I always knew what I was going to write. Riku's reaction to finding the body was one of them.


	12. Night 7

Something was very wrong. Kenneth was getting to the climax of his story, when the main door blew open. Rolly and Harriet were half dragging Riku who had apparently fainted. Well, he at least looked like he couldn't move. They managed to have Riku flop into an open chair, but Riku just started to shiver and threw up into a can Harriet placed next to him. 

“What happened.” Kenneth shouted, as Sora ran over to Riku, Kairi walked quickly. 

“Leota. She... she dead.” Rolly muttered as he ran towards the fire to build it up. “Riku found her.” Sora could feel everyone shift in the room as people thought that maybe Riku had killed her, but that was preposterous. Even with Riku's hatred of Maleficent, he respected women and was fond of Leota in his own way. 

“You can accuse me all you want.” Riku managed to hiss as he shivered in his seat. “But the last time I saw her was last night.” 

“What's going on?” Constance had finally entered the scene. She stood near Sora, and looked at the chaotic scene around her as more and more servants rushed into the large room. 

“Leota Toombs is dead.” Sora wasn't sure who said it, all he knew is that he managed to catch Constance before she hit the floor in a dead faint.  
**  
Kairi played hostess for the first time an hour later. She limped around in shoes and a corset as the police came in to interview and take the body. She had to ask what people wanted, lead people to places, run the kitchen... this would normally be Constance's job but she was still in bed after fainting. Riku had been contained too. She knew why people suspected him, but it was still unfair. With a quiet sigh she sunk down into a large chair under a fern. She just needed a few moments to get off her feet. Maybe she could go barefoot if she got back to the Islands. If? There was no if, only when. But with all of this... maybe it was an if. If Riku got put in jail... Well, Kairi was sure he didn't do it. But the fact it was the day after they had tried to have him... committed? Was that the word? Either way, everyone thought he was crazy and crazy could mean violent. And to kill someone.... Kairi shivered. She had overheard what they were whispering. Leota had been beheaded. It was bloody, it was violent, it was very unlike Riku. But then again, seeing things that weren't there was unlike Riku too. Had they really lost their oldest and best friend?

“Miss Kairi!” Someone called out down a hall, the one with the suit of armor that Riku always skirted. 

“Coming!” Kairi called back and walked towards the end.  
**  
“Normally when I am called to your house at this hour of the night, I expect a party or dinner of some sort.” Constance's eyes flickered open as she saw the worried form of Julia leaning over her bed. “The police are here.”

“Thank you.” Constance took a deep breath as she looked up at her crimson canopy. “What is everyone doing?”

“Mr. Soulstice is locked up in an empty room, as he is the prime suspect at the moment. Miss Damati is playing hostess. And Mr. Lockheart doesn't know what to do with himself so he is pacing the rather large distance between your room and Mr. Soulstice's prison.” Constance pulled herself up to a sitting position. Someone must have removed her corset. 

“Thank you. Do I need to get up?”

“Not yet. But you will need to get dressed later, the police are taking statements.”  
**

“I am telling you I didn't kill her.” Riku growled. His hands had been tied to a chair and two police officers were either interrogating him or taking his statement, he couldn't tell which. It really didn't help one of his illusions had taken root in this room, some sort of cowboy who was hiding in a corner. Riku was sure that he was not apart of the police. 

“You are the only one with means, motive, and opportunity.”

“I do not have access to anything that can... (Riku started to shudder again) kill in that way. She was the only person here who treated me decently so why would I kill her, and I've been either with people or in town all day until I went to talk to her and I … I found her. And Constance saw me a few minutes before all of this happened. I thanked her for taking us in.”

“Us?”

“Sora, Kairi, and myself. I don't have multiple personalities.” Riku sighed and wanted to turn away. But his wrists kept him strapped there facing them.... 

They probably weren't bad guys, to be honest, but it was just the fact that their job meant they thought Riku was guilty. 

“So, what did you do today?”

“Constance” _SMACK_ One of the detectives hit him across the mouth.

“Call her Miss Hatchaway.” he growled. “I doubt you are familiar enough with her to call her Constance.” Riku turned his head and spat out some blood onto the floor.

“ _MISS HATCHAWAY_ said we were to go shopping. We went into New Orleans proper, and visited a woman named Mary Blair who gave me a suit. After that, I went out and got chocolate while Kairi – I can use her first name, we've been friends since practically birth - was getting her new dresses set up. Sora – he's my best friend – talked with me for a while outside then he went in to get fitted while Kairi used me as a model for a new hat. She also got some bonnets. She then treated me to lunch. After Miss Hatchaway had us return to the mansion... something felt off so I wanted to go find Madam Leota. When searching for her, I found Con- Miss Hatchaway in the library so I thanked her for taking us in instead of abandoning us. A few minutes after that I....” Riku stopped and began to shake. He tried to put it out of his mind. It was just too gruesome.

“Soulstice.” One of the detectives – the one not taking notes – raised his hand and Riku flinched but continued. 

“I found Ma- I found her body on the floor, bleeding. It took me a few seconds to realize that she hadn't passed out but her... her head wasn't there.” Riku gulped down bile. He needed to move through this, he couldn't think about it. “I don't know why I looked at her crystal ball next but that's when I saw her... her head there. It looked...” Riku almost fell into a seizure he was shuddering so much. The blank unseeing eyes, the mouth slightly open and filled with blood. She was already so pale before... before this she looked like a skull now. Her hair filled up the ball, but the bottom was heavy with blood and it didn't look.... smooth ( Riku almost threw up again). He drove all the thoughts out for a minute before continuing.

“I ran outside and I... Rolly found me on the floor a few minutes later and he and Harriet got me back to the main room where Sora and Kairi were. That's where I stayed until you put me in this room.” Riku glared back at the detectives. “I don't know what else you want from me, but that's all I can give right now.” 

_Bam_ Riku started to cough after the heavy punch to his stomach. He strained for air after a few seconds until - his heart beating wildly- he finally managed to get his breathing back in order. 

“Now tell us what actually happened.”  
**  
Sora had worn himself into exhaustion from his constant pacing and just sat on the steps in the main hall while he waited. The police had to come through here sometime. He stood up and glanced up at the picture of George Gracey.

“It's been quite a week, huh?” He had no idea why he was talking to the painting, maybe just so someone could listen. “We come in here seeking to stop evil before it comes to darkness and... well...” he waved his hand to the inside of the mansion. “I wonder if Mickey thought this could happen. Anyway, your widow is very pretty but I'm still worried about Riku. I mean... he's not like this. He's never been this violent.” He began to run his hands through his hair as he continued to ramble. “Riku's made bad decisions, he's been through a lot, and I know he hasn't told me everything but.... this isn't him. He doesn't see things that aren't there. I still don't believe him, and I think he's way off on Constance's... whatever he means with her.” He slumped back down onto one of the stair steps again. He tilted his head back so he looked at the ceiling. “We can't leave, we can't stay and.... why am I even telling this to a painting? That I... I” _That I love Constance Hatchaway. She's smart, she's clever, she's sweet, she's more beautiful than any other girl I've seen in any world, she deigns to look with interest upon me. ME? A guy who she barely even knows. SHE took me in, and in a week I've fallen for her so quickly I... I might never return to Destiny Islands. I would be perfectly happy just staying here unless I'm absolutely needed elsewhere. Riku's more then capable of defending Kingdom Hearts – even if he is crazy at the moment – and Kairi is learning quickly too. King Mickey is the best of all of us._

“Kid, do you know where Miss Hatchaway is?” Sora sat up so fast he almost fell over. He saw the two police officers and Riku chained up in the middle. A splendid bruise was appearing on his cheek and some blood was drying under his nose. Riku's eyes were downcast and he seemed to be... ashamed? Angry? 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?” Sora practically roared and hurried down the few steps to try to untie Riku. One of the officers pushed him back so he fell onto the steps. Sora started to pull himself up but-

“OFFICER!” Constance Hatchaway stood at the top stair, “you will NOT abuse my hospitality by hitting two of my guests in my own home!” she strode down the stairs-giving a very small smile to Sora as she passed him on the ground- and stood in front of the officers, “Now, state your names!” They all ignored the faint knocking at the door. 

“I'm Officer Bill Martin and that's Detective Dave Burkhart.” The one on the right admitted. A noise behind Sora attracted his attention and saw quite a few servants and Kairi hiding in the main archway that lead to the ballroom. 

“Untie Mr. Soulstice unless you have definite proof that he killed the gypsy.”

“We just need to confirm if you saw him-”

“A few minutes before? Yes. He thanked me for letting him and his friends stay here. I told him that It may be Southern Hospitality, but I had grown fond of him.” 

_**FOND???** She told RIKU she was fond of him, but she hadn't said that to... she liked RIKU??_ Sora turned crimson and began to glower as the officers conversed for a bit then untied Riku. As soon as the cuffs were off a few of the servants rushed in to grab Riku before he fell, but he managed to hold himself steady, even if he was favoring a leg. Sora's mental train was interrupted as the front door eased open with one of the servants standing by the door.

“Is there a Leo-” It was a delivery man of some sort, who looked flabbergasted at the very large group in the front hall. “I'll go.”

“There was a Leota Toombs here earlier.” Riku finally spoke up as he limped towards the delivery man. “What do you want from her?”

“Just her signature. She had ordered some axle's for a carriage, I'm assuming it's the one in front of the house with the gypsy signs on it. She's lucky it only took a week. Where can I find her?” he looked around as the entire hall went quiet. Finally Riku spoke up.

“She died earlier today.”   
**  
Riku wasn't in any shape to get back to Rolly and his room by himself, so he had to lean on Harriet the rest of the way back while Constance sorted out what to do about what Leota had ordered. But instead of just resting in his room, he was plopped down in a seat in the kitchen.

“Did they whip you?” Harriet asked as she began to unbutton his suit vest. Riku shook his and just kept flexing his wrists. “No, I can see that... you don't have blood on your shirt. Did they beat you elsewhere?” Riku just nodded. “Alright then. Take your shirt off and roll your pants up. Mary! Boil some water and get some towels. Kate, get something for Riku to bite on...” As she went around giving orders Riku unbuttoned and took of the shirt, revealing a very bruised midsection. He just stared at his shirt as Harriet got the kitchen pulled together. She began to check for wounds and internal bruising as Riku just sat there, tears rolling down his cheeks. There was a clucking sound and he looked over to see Harriet had stopped checking his injuries. Unashamed, Riku accepted her embrace and cried into her shoulder. 

_I want to go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all the imagineers if you dislike your representative in the story.


	13. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we skipped a few days again. Don't worry.

“Sit” Riku, ice packed on one cheek, sat down at the breakfast table. Kairi had taken one of the main seats, while Sora sat across from Riku and glared. “Will you two please make up? We're having the party tonight and we can't have a decent party if you two are glaring at eachother the whole time.”

“I haven't been out of bed for two days.” Riku argued. He had the hideous midsection to prove it. Today was the first day he could move around without wincing (Harriet was right, the pain hit as soon as he settled down) He wasn't up to dancing though, but he didn't want to anyway. At least, at least this insanity thing was working out for him. Constance had excused him from church, and he would attend the dance if he could behave. Riku figured he would, so he agreed. Unless one of his hallucinations started bothering him. Then, well, whatever happened happened. But right now, he would ignore them. 

Riku had done a lot of thinking the last few days. In it, he had come to grips with the fact he was insane. He was sure he was hallucinating -it was the only way to explain the various things- but he also knew that beyond that his rational faculties hadn't been touched. He could remember everything that was going on and he could – and did- make rational decisions on what he knew to be true. It varied from stuff like “I'm hungry, so I will ask Rolly for something to eat” to his current debate about what Constance was up to with Sora. He needed more data on that. He had also come to the conclusion that the hallucinations were not linked to the house. He had seen a horseless hearse in New Orleans and there was... well... there was the asylum. That didn't rule out the world causing this, but right now Riku would let that slide. If he went off world and they still happened... he would work it out then. 

“Riku.” Riku jerked his head up at Kairi's call. “Did you hear anything of what I just said?”

“Last I heard was...something about glaring.”

“Why does Constance like you?” Sora grumbled, his head knocking against the table so hard the cups rattled. Kairi took a sip of tea while Riku stared at Sora in shock.

“She doesn't.” he pointed out. “If she did then she wouldn't be lavishing all her affection on you while I get shunted off to the side. I happen to like it there though, so I'm not complaining.” he finished with a shrug. 

“She said she was fond of you.” Sora pointed out, one eye glancing at Riku above his crossed arms. “She didn't say that to me.” Riku shrugged.

“Whether she did or not, I don't care. You know I don't like her very much. If you want my blessing, go ahead. I'm not an obstacle.” He grabbed a bit of egg near by and dug into breakfast. “You want to kiss her tonight, don't you.” He glanced up to see Sora turn an immediate shade of bright red. “Whatever. You're not listening to me, so go ahead.”

“Mist- Sora and Miss Constance? I guess I should have seen it.”Kairi gave a polite giggle. She was really creeping Riku out now. 

“I'm heading outside.” Riku muttered as he grabbed some toast to leave. Anything to get away.  
**  
“Are you?” Sora glanced up at Kairi, who was seriously asking the question. “Are you interested in Miss Constance?” 

“Umm... a bit...” he muttered, rubbing his hands through his hair. Maybe he should get it cut. It did stick out here. “I mean...”

“It's okay.” Kairi smiled. “As long as you are happy. I think it would be kind of nice to live here.”

“Riku wouldn't.” Sora pointed out. “And after all of this, I would like all of us to live together.”

“Well, Mist-Riku might not be happy anywhere. He was the one who wanted to leave home after all.” That was true, Sora thought as he cut up his orange. And he was the one most eager to take on jobs like this. Sora always preferred home, but this would make a nice new home. The thunderstorms were nice, and the company...

“Well, we'll see.” He finally said. “I don't want to go home either.”   
**  
And that was that. Kairi smiled to herself. The two had made up – sort of- so now the night could go on as planned. From what Constance had said yesterday when they had worked on dancing... it would be quite a night. With music, and flowers, and presents, and all sorts of handsome men. And then she would finally get to wear that dress! Kairi wasn't sure if she would be a good wife, but this would be fun at least. Kairi couldn't remember the last time she went dancing.

“If you could please excuse me.” She exited her seat and gave a curtsy to Mister Sora. “I need to work on my dancing and placement for tonight.” 

“Er... sure....” Sora agreed as he watched her slowly walk off.   
**  
 _Knock Knock Knock_

“Hmm?” Riku was hanging out in the front hall, letting a beam of light hit him from the upper windows. He stood up from the floor and went to the door to open it. A man stood there. Older, but still with a shock of blond hair. He was dressed entirely in purple – including a top hat- and he carried a case with him. “Can I help you?”

“Is this Gracey manor? My name is Xavier Attencio, I've been hired for a party tonight.”

“Yes, it is Gracey manor.” Riku was still trying to piece this man together. “I'm sorry, what is it that you do?”

“Oh, I'm the organist hired for the party tonight.” He gave a bow. “Performer extraordinaire! I just need to know where to set up.”

“Well.... You're probably a bit early- everyone just came back from church after all- but... it's inside. Come on.” Riku opened the door wider to allow Xavier through. Xavier gave a small laugh and then an “After You” gesture with his free hand. So, Riku led the way. Quite soon they arrived in the large hall where the party was to be held later that night. Xavier practically glided up to the organ before playing a few notes.

“Why thank you, Riku.” Xavier said. “I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

“You're welcome.” Riku shouted over the noise before he walked back to the main hall.  
**  
 _Knock Knock Knock_ Sora- who was staring at the picture of George Gracey again while having another internal monologue- started when he heard the noise. He jumped down the few steps and opened the door to reveal a group of musicians standing on the doorstep.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, do you know Constance Hatchaway? We were hired to preform here in Gracey Manor tonight.” The lead musician gave a bow. “I hope we are not too late.”

“No, no, you're actually early. I expected you later today.” Constance walked down the stairs in a lovely black dress, and curtsied in front of the musicians. “I assume you know songs fit for a debut?”

“If someone as lovely as you, madam, is debuting tonight for the first time, something is very wrong with the world.” Sora looked on jealously as Constance blushed as the lead musician kissed her hand. 

“The hall is right this way.” The all turned towards a hallway, but stopped when the saw Riku staring at the musicians with his jaw slack. “Mister Soulstice, close your mouth before flies come in.”

“But- you- Xavier-Organ-Violin” He was stuttering over his words.

“You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit mad. Utterly harmless though.” Constance assured the musicians who looked at Riku oddly. 

“XAVIER!” Riku shouted, surprising everyone. He stormed down the halls and they all followed him as quickly as they could. He kicked the door open. “Mind telling me what you- And you're playing the drunkards song.” Riku was staring and yelling intently at the blank organ seat. “And come to think of it, HOW did you know my name? I didn't say it!” Another pause as Riku paced. “Well, care to explain what the HECK that song is? I keep on hearing it everywhere and you are no exception.” Another pause, but then Riku got so furious at... whatever he heard he began to storm off. 

“Riku!” Sora shouted, running towards his best friend. “What song were you talking about? What's going on?”

“Oh, just my hallucinations acting up.” Riku gave that very off grin. He was humming something now too. “And now I'll get it stuck in my head all day.

“Do you want to sing it?” Sora suggested. Riku gave a shrug.

 _“When the cryptdoors creek and the Spirits Wake/Spooks come out for a swinging Wake..._  
**  
Kairi was the one escorting Riku into the kitchen until he could calm down. He was mumbling to himself and kept on singing snatches of a grim song. 

“Will he be alright by tonight?” She whispered to Harriet. Harriet proceeded to shush her.

“I'm sure Mr. Riku will be back to normal soon. He's just had a shock, that's all. Let him rest and do something a bit normal. Then he can pull himself back together. Mister Riku!” He stopped mid song and looked at Harriet. It too a bit, but his eyes finally managed to focus on her. “Would you like to help us knead bread?”

“Yes please.” He agreed. Harriet and Mary escorted Riku to a table and put a large dollop of dough in front of him. He went at it with full force, though his mind was clearly elsewhere. 

“Wha' happan'd this time?” Rolly asked. He placed some logs by the fire for later. “He was awlrigh' this mornin'” 

“I don't know.” Kairi admitted. “According to Mister Sora and Miss Constance he charged into the main hall and acted like there was someone playing the organ. Then he started to sing that song.”

“There WAS someone there. His name was Xavier Attencio and he was an organist.” Riku shouted over the din in the kitchen. “Then again, I'm the only one who can see him anyway.” He had gotten distracted and instead of kneading the dough, he was sculpting it into different things. “So, feel free to ignore.”

“Will you be knocking any more doors down?” The kitchen went quiet instantly as Constance walked into the room, Sora following behind her like a puppy dog.

“I doubt it.” Riku replied, not even looking at her. “I could, but I don't think I'll want answers out of any of my hallucinations again. They're not particularly helpful.”

“But you, Riku look at me.” Riku turned to do so. “You did not know he was a hallucination when you started, did you.”

“Nope, but I should have picked up on it. An organist for a party like this, how he knew my name.” Riku shrugged again, his eyes still slightly glazed. “ But whatever will be, will be.”

“Do you repeat your promise not to act up in front of my guests?”

“I can promise that I will not deliberately act up in front of your guests” Riku agreed. “If I get a tiger or something coming at me, I will react before I think it through.”

“Do you expect a tiger tonight?”

“No, I don't think so.” Riku admitted after thinking a second. 

“Then, Rolly, get him dressed up for tonight. Harriet, get on Miss Kairi. Sora, if you would please return to your room, then Kenneth can help you. Everyone else, the party starts in 3 hours and I expect it to start on time, do you understand?” the staff immediately departed to their various activities.   
**  
“Will you be alright?” Rolly asked as he picked out the clothes Riku was to wear that night. It actually wasn't completley different from what he normally wore there, just a lot fancier. He (and Sora) would wear trousers, a white shirt, a black vest (normally their vests were brown and linen or something similar), a tie, and a waist coat. Their waist coats were now being swapped for tail coats, but the white bow ties had to remain. Riku was busy contemplating the top hat he now had to wear. 

“Probably.” Riku admitted, still running his hands around the edge. Without looking up, he sank onto his (formerly Rolly's) bed. “I can't do promises, but I don't... I don't forsee anything that should happen.”

“Ah'm sorry.” Rolly said, sitting next to Riku. “I hope you get bettah soon.”

“I hope so too Rolly, but at least it happened where there are some people who care about me.” With a snort he stood up, put the top hat on, and pulled on white gloves. “I feel like Mickey now.”

“Who?” Rolly asked. Riku just gave a smile. 

“Well, wish me luck. I'm off to go see what I can do all dressed up. I hate waiting around.” Riku opened the door to the bustle of the kitchen.  
**  
Kenneth was very efficient as he dressed Sora. There was nary a word spoken as the two got dressed, but before that Sora cut his hair. Well, trimmed it a bit actually. The hat just wouldn't fit over his spikes. Well, it was hair, it would grow back eventually. Even so, Sora ran his hands through his hair a bit before he got ready to put the hat on.

“Have you seen the guest list tonight?” Kenneth finally asked as he brushed any random dust off of Sora. 

“No, should I have?” Sora admitted. He was now looking over a dance sheet. _I bet Riku doesn't have to bother with any of this. No one will want to dance with him considering..._ “I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“I said that the guest list is fairly evenly distributed. It should be a nice night, even with some of the people who tend to show up.” Kenneth straightened up and adjusted Sora so he could get a good view of him. “Just remember to share your dances.”

“But, I don't really know...”

“Well, it would be rude to monopolize a few dancers, especially the ladies who are debuting tonight, yes?” Kenneth gave a small smirk that caused Sora to blush. 

“You're right.” Sora mumbled. “At least let me look over the dance sheet some more.”

“But of course.”  
**  
Kairi was taking significantly longer then Sora and Riku. After all, she was the star of the ball. Harriet, Mary, Kate, and a few other servants were helping her. Despite Kairi's complaining, the corset had to go on. Then the various under garments, then her dress. The dress was long and white with pink accents. It clung closely to her legs, but it had a train in the bank. The pink ribbon wrapped around her waist in the form of a belt, and was laced into her dressy frills and train. She wore long white gloves (tied with more pink) and finally tried to relax as the make up and hair were done. This part was new to her. She had worn a bit of make up before, but nothing to this extent. It wasn't heavy, just that she was more used to a bit of lipgloss. 

Now, now she was being powdered and blue lines were being drawn on her skin. Her hair had to be extended since...

“Were you sick recently?” Kate finally asked. “Your hair is so short, and you're so brown... did you go to France for your health?” 

“I-” Kairi tried to think of an answer, but was cut off by Harriet. 

“Miss Cressidia, let us just get back to work. Miss Kairi needs to be in good form for tonight.” And so it went on, until Kairi was paraded in front of the mirror. She had to admit, she DID look stunning. 

“Ready, Miss Kairi?” Kairi gave a smile, and went off to find her husband.  
**  
After her corset and dress had been put on, Constance finished her preparations by herself. She found herself oddly giddy and officially wearing color again. 

“The year, is done.” She spoke aloud, placing a hand on her mirror. “George has been dead for a year. I am going off to redebut tonight for the sixth time.” Well, her sixth time debuting anyway. Not that it mattered, she already had her eye on Sora. But, best to try it all official. This way there were less rumors. If she made it look like she tried... at any rate, half of New Orleans knew that Sora liked her. He wasn't subtle, and servants gossiped. Even hers. She turned her face to look at it. She was starting to get some age lines. Not much, but enough to be worrisome. Oh well. She was rich at least. And some of her favorite people – and one who was not- were coming tonight. She wasn't going to say 'Nothing will go wrong' but it was enough.

“Tonight.” She announced to no one. “I will dance.” A knock echoed on the door and Wesley walked in.

“Miss Hatchaway, your guests are starting to arrive.”


	14. Night 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Spring break happened, and I was trying to study... anyway, here it is!

The guests began to enter as day shifted to dusk. Ezekiel was one of the first, with his guest, Melissa. Julia and Spencer were soon after. Riku and Sora were heading up the greeting as Kairi and Constance were to make their official appearance later.

Well, more Sora. Riku was being avoided by anyone who heard he was crazy.

“Do you think they think I don't have feelings?” Riku asked in a brief peaceful moment. “How many people DID she invite?”

“Well, she has quite a few friends and then there's the courtesy politics.” A new voice spoke up, and Riku and Sora jumped. An older man had walked into the hall. Tall with greying hair and a strong face, his most distinctive quality was his voice. It easily reminded both Sora and Riku of a grandfather's voice, but it walked on a knife's edge of something very evil. 

“Mr. Soulstice, Mr. Lockheart, meet Mr. Vincent Price.” Julia introduced the man, who gave a little bow. “He is the American ambassador to France.”

“WAS the American Ambassador, Miss Julia” he gave a smile. Both Sora and Riku found themselves instantly liking the man. “I was let go after a few years. I couldn't speak French! It took me three days to write a speech in French and I just ended saying it in English anyway.” He began to laugh. “Well, I should go, apparently Constance wants me to say a few words, and there is always Harriet's cooking....” He trailed off but walked off into the main hall where the true band was playing. 

“Are you doing okay? You only need to do this for a little while longer.” Julia was hovering again. “ I mean, if you are getting tired, you can enter the hall. Most of the guests have arrived by now, and both Miss Damati and Constance will be debuting soon.” Julia started to flitter around. “I really should get going too, but then the hall will be empty and-”

“Ah can do it, ma'am.” Rolly had appeared, and relief broke upon Julia's face. “Ah'll get them into the ballroom.”

“Why thank you, er”

“His name is Rolly” Riku spoke up. “Rolly Crump.” 

“Oh, yes.” A look of distate appeared briefly on Julia's face, but that vanished as she strode into the hall. 

“Thanks Rolly.” Riku said enthusiastically as he escaped into the hall. Sora gave a nod and followed.  
**  
 _It is a rather nice place. Now if only I can go without stepping on people's toes._ Sora looked around at the large group in the main hall. He never knew it could fill this many people. Despite how he looked, Kairi and Constance were no where to be seen. Instead, he saw some people he recognized, but mostly people he didn't. They were all dancing to some... waltz? Whatever it was, the beat was slow. A servant came by with drinks, so Sora grabbed some. He grimaced as something burned in his throat. 

“No, I will NOT have this. Just get me some juice.” Riku had also grabbed whatever Sora had, took a sip, and demanding something else. “I'm really sorry Fernando, but me and alcohol don't really get along.” The man named Fernando gave a brief nod then hurried off. “I see your drinking.”

“Er, yeah... what is this?” Sora asked. Riku simply shrugged. “Then why are you throwing a fit?”

“Remember that day when I came back drunk?”

“Wasn't that our second day here?” Sora strained to remember. Why did it feel so long ago?

“Yeah, well, I was having some tea when one of Madam Leota's friends drugged my tea with alcohol. I passed out and woke up drunk and then hung over. I'm not going to attempt a repeat experience.” Sora just shrugged , took a sip, and started to cough it back up. 

“Are you... Mister Lockheart?” They both turned to see a very pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes in front of them. “Hi, I think I'm your next dance partner. My name is Julie.” Sora gave a smile, bowed over her outstretched hand (quietly thanking Kenneth for the refresher on manners) and walked off with her. “So, I heard you just moved here.”

“Yes, I did. I'm liking it here so far.” Sora responded distractedly. It was much harder then he thought to keep a conversation and keep the dancing time at the same time. “I'm sorry, I'm not used to dancing.”

“That's alright, you'll get better. The Crescent City throws balls like this a lot. But Miss Hatchaway's are the most sought after. She's only been here three years and already she's the top of the pecking order.” Julie gave a girlish giggle. Sora found himself longing for Constance and her conversations which consisted of much more then social status and who wore which person's dress. Even if they never talked all the time, she at least looked like she was listening....  
**  
Riku was very bored. First, no one wanted to dance with him (He was mostly okay with that, but what bothered him was that people seemed to be rearranging their dance schedules to avoid him). Second, no one wanted to talk to him (which he was unhappy about.) Finally, he was surrounded by people so he couldn't even sneak off to the kitchen to hang out with the servants. They may not have trusted him or believed him like Leota (may Kingdom Hearts rest her soul) but if he wanted to just shoot the breeze, they would have put him to work while doing it.

Maybe that was it. He just wanted to keep busy. Leota's corpse had been haunting his dreams lately. None of the previous hallucinations had disappeared (he knew that because he was trying to visit Emily in the attic. She was still there, but she never responded.) But if he was working, then he just focused on the work. No corpses, no hallucinations, no worries about whatever Constance was up to... he just did something. He kneaded bread, or cut fruit, or churned butter or... it was mind numbing, but it was SOMETHING.

“A penny for your thoughts?” The blond man with blue eyes... Ezekiel? Had slid up next to him. 

“I hear you're some sort of big shot. I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with someone crazy.” Riku responded before sipping his apple juice. 

“I'm just a business man. Here is a good chance to make some deals.”

“I'm not interested. I don't have any money anyway.” Riku attempted to wave him off, but Ezekiel caught his hand. Riku shuddered. Ezekiel's grip was cold and vice like, and his bright blue eyes couldn't diminish the evil Riku felt in Ezekiel. It wasn't darkness -at least not yet- but Riku knew the man before him was not someone to be trifled with.

Fortunately, Riku had experience with this type of person. 

“Normally this is where I would walk off, but I'm not interested in your money.”

“I'm c-”

“We both know if there is one thing you're not, it's crazy.” Ezekiel gave a mirthless smile. Riku's spirits did not rise upon discovering this person believed him. “And I know you're suspicious of Constance.”

“And you are too?” Riku tried to keep the hope out of his voice. It didn't work. 

“I'm... Constance and I have a rather tangled relationship.”

“I did here you were engaged.” Riku admitted. Ezekiel gave a brief shrug. 

“Very briefly, it fell apart in our negotiations. However, I did find out something very interesting then about Miss Hatchaway.”

“Which you can't tell me.” Riku correctly guessed. “ So, why bother mentioning it at all?”

“Because I can direct you towards people who can pull you towards the facts you want.”

“They why haven't they come forward, and why tell me. Whatever you think of my sanity, I was very briefly committed to YOUR asylum. I'm not a very good witness.”

“Which is why you need facts. MY facts. I'll send a list to you in a few days.” He started to walk off.

“Hold up.” Riku shouted over the din. They must have switched to a faster dance. “What do you get out of this?”

“Nothing yet. At the very least, nothing that will require anything from you.” Ezekiel turned to taunt more, but a _CRACK_ rang across the ballroom. Riku covered his ears and ducked. Upon seeing the bemused expression on Ezekiel's face, Riku searched for the hallucination that had to be the cause of it.

He found it very quickly. It was two paintings across from him. They were very large and Riku was never sure why they were three, since they showed two men dueling. As he watched, two....ghosts? Walked out of the painting, pointed their guns at each other, then fired. Upon doing so, they immediately disappeared and then reappeared to repeat the movement. 

“Oh how wonderful.” Riku growled as he rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion. “I'm not even safe here.”   
**  
Ezekiel found himself admitting that Riku was a rather curious fellow. It went beyond looks – though he was odd looking – but rather in how he held himself. Whatever he just reacted too, it showed he had to be absolutely mad, but at the same point they had just had a rather rational argument with Riku quickly figuring out that Ezekiel was not someone to be trusted. Rather interesting. 

“Ezekiel. I-” it was that idiot, Melissa. Her face had gone pale and she was shaking a bit. If it wasn't for the fact that Ezekiel knew that she was an addict, he would have thought she had food poisoning. 

“Find a bathroom, I'll get some to you shortly. In return-” Melissa started to wince due to her “Payment” but allowed her face to turn neutral. Good. Soon she would completely know her place.   
**  
Kairi paced back and forth behind a large curtain. What if she messed up? What if it was only old guys there? What if she tripped and fell so that everyone saw up her dress? What if-

“Miss Kairi, please relax. You're giving me a headache.” Constance sipped some water as the servants double and triple checked everything. 

**  
A few hours in, Sora knew the beat for most of the major dances. He wasn't perfect, he couldn't do the fancier moves, but he could at least hold his own. Julie had been whisked away at the end of the dance by some other guy, and another girl had taken Julie's place. After a few hours, the party took a break as everyone grabbed something to eat. Sora grabbed some sort of fruit and sat by Riku who was eating a pastry and wincing every few seconds. 

“Where's Kairi? And Constance?” He finally managed to gasp after he took a sip of some cucumber water. “I thought they-”

“Well, they need to make an impression, don't they?” Riku reasoned and winced. “Stupid duelists. Anyway they should be coming out soon.” Sora decided not to ask about the duelist comment. 

“Where hinges creak in doorless chambers” Vincent Price had gathered several of the children around him and appeared to be launching into a ghost story. “Where strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls” Sora had to admit, that voice was perfect for ghost stories. The children cozied up closer as his voice turned into some sort of evil grandfather. “Where candlelight flickers though the air is deathly still. This is-” He was cut off as one of the servants whispered something into Vincent Price's ear. 

“Who is that guy?” Sora asked. He wanted to find out how the story went.

“Jason, I think.” Riku glanced over. “It's hard to tell from here. If it is Jason, I hope he's got someone looking after his daughter. He mentioned his wife was ill.” Sora shrugged and watched as Vincent Price walked up the stairs onto a landing. 

“Welcome, Curious friends” Vincent raised his voice and the place went silent. “You may not believe it, but beauty once lived in this house, and beauty lives here still. Show yourself.” Kairi walked out in a stunning pink dress. She gave a smile and walked down the stairs. A gap appeared for her as she twirled around before withdrawing to the side of the circle. Riku and Sora got up and tried to fight their way over to congratulate her. “Come, I have more beauty to show you.” Sora had gotten to the edge of the circle when an audible gasp came from the crowd. Constance stood there, wearing the same dress from the shop but it appeared a thousand times more radiant. She too quietly worked her way down the floor, twirled around, then stopped before Sora.

“There is a dance next, would you deign to be my partner?” Sora blushed but finally responded.

“I would... I would love too, but I'm good enough for your first dance.” He started to tap his toes a bit, but Constance leaned in towards his ear. What was that smell? It was so much better then her other perfume. 

“I'll lead you.” She whispered. Sora responded with a yes.   
**  
As Constance had already taken Sora, Kairi asked Riku to be her first debut dance. He might be all there, but he wouldn't laugh. An immodest smile lit up his face as he said yes rather loudly, then blushed, then took her hand and began to lead her into her first waltz. To her surprise, he was a better dancer then Sora. 

“I've had more time to practice.” he responded with a smile. “It helps to get to know people here.” Why had she doubted him? Craziness aside, he was still her devoted friend. The last thing he would have wanted to do is hurt her. “How has your night been?”

“Both tense and boring.” She admitted as the dance sped up slightly. More people were entering the floor and Sora was starting to lead again. “I spend all my time worrying and hoping and... sometimes I just wonder if we've become too different.”

“Well, we have.” Riku admitted. “But everyone changes. Sometimes it's nice to be different for a while.” 

“I know.” Kairi admitted. “But-” The song finished and everyone stepped away from their partners to cheer for the new debuts. Kairi blushed, and curtsied, and was about to finish her response to Riku when another man asked for her next dance. She agreed, threw a look towards Riku (who nodded in acknowledgment) and set up for her next dance. 

“DEATH! I SEE DEATH!!!” The doors to the hall flew open as a woman ran into the room. Her hair flew back, her eyes were wild, and the servants chased after her to get her to calm down. “I, Eleanor Audrey, SEER of all see that someone here will die.” she did a few odd twirling movements as people fled from her. Riku was the only one who stood still, he just watched. Finally, she pointed towards him.

“YOU!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!” To everyone's astonishment, he took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I know.”   
**  
Several hours later, Constance was sitting alone in the hall. Sora was watching her, trying to work up the nerve to talk to her. He knew she needed to be cheered up. After Eleanor had entered, things had just gone downhill. It had taken so long for the police to arrive, and by then it had gotten late. Eleanor had thrown everyone off of their party feelings, then Ezekiel's date had thrown up and....

It was just a mess. Which was why Constance was sitting alone in the great hall. Everyone else had gone to bed, and she just sat there with her shoes off and stared at the ceiling.

“Constance?” He finally spoke up. Constance turned to look at him. Her make up was running a bit, but he didn't care. “Can I help you?”

“No, there's not much you can do.” She left her shoes on the floor and walked towards him. “You would think after all of this, the party would turn out better.” She turned around. “Actually, there is one thing you could do for me.”

“Anything” Sora fervently replied. 

“Can you help me recreate the best bit of the night?” With a smile, she placed her hands out, and Sora accepted. They quietly went into a dance together, moving to the music in their head. The two grew closer and closer together until Sora could have rested his head on her shoulder. He started to work up his nerve, and he pulled his head towards Constance's. There was a pause for a brief second, before their lips touched. 

It was better then he thought. He lost track of time as the two of them kissed so gently in the middle of the ballroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story that Mr. Price says is true. Vincent Price was hired to be Le Phantom in Phantom Manor. He was given the French translation of the Script and told to say that. He tried for three days, couldn't do it. He proceeded to grab the English script and do it in two takes.
> 
> Unfortunately, it had to be taken down, but you can still find it on youtube and the laugh is still Vincent Prince. 
> 
> Also a reminder that Ezekiel and Melissa are a shout out to a story called "King and the Courtesean" and their presence shouldn't really be read into.


	15. Day 12

Sora didn't know how, but suddenly the entire house knew he had kissed Constance. He HAD told Riku and Kairi at the same time, but both swore they &wouldn't tell anyone (and they didn't break promises) so someone must have overheard them. Which was why he was confessing his next item to Riku when they were surrounded by people in a busy part of town. No one would pay attention to them there.

“You're going to propose?” Riku almost shouted. He really wasn't taking it well. “Sora, we have been here... less then two weeks. Haven't you ever listened to your parents engagement stories?”

“No, why? And why did you?”

“Because my cousin got married shortly before we left. I was listening to nothing BUT wedding stories. Anyway, unless the marriage is arranged, people date for years before getting engaged.”

“But I love her.” Sora started to protest. “And would you keep it down?”

“Sora, this conversation is going to attract attention no matter how loud we hold it. Look, do you have the ring? Where will you have it? How will you pay for it? What will you do with... everything once you ARE married? And what about back home? We go off for years, come back for a few days, leave again and next thing they know you're MARRIED? Your parents won't take it well.”

“Come on, they're my parents.”

“They're still not going to take it well. You didn't invite them.”

“You know I-”

“Do you know how much a big deal wedding snubs are? And your own parents? My cousin's family almost went to war over who should be invited on which side.” Riku grumbled and drank more of his tea. He half slammed his cup down on the glass table. “Look, as long as your honest and you have the ring, you should be okay.”

“Okay.... where do you get a ring?” Sora looked eagerly at Riku, who groaned and hit his head on the table. 

“Why don't you ask her out first?” Riku finally grumbled as their food arrived. The whipped cream dripped wonderfully off of his fruit while Sora cut into his pastry. “You don't know her.”

“I do.” Sora replied as Riku stuffed strawberries into his mouth. “I know she's kind, and sweet and-” he was cut off by Riku snorting. “Well, she took you out of the asylum.”

“Touche.” Riku dipped his currently blueberry full fork at Sora. “But what does she like to do? Not like to do? How did she meet her previous husbands? Basically, have you often TALKED to her?” Sora did not answer. “That's what I thought. Ask her out on a date.”

“What?” Sora blinked.

“A date. Ask her out on a date. Take her out to eat. I'll loan you some money if you want.” Riku couldn't believe he was doing this, but he really didn't want his friend to just jump into this. Sora put his fork down with a _Clink_

“Okay. I'll ask Kenneth about good restaurants. Thanks Riku.”  
**

“Look, have you seen that stupid tabby anywhere?” Riku was standing face to face with Eleanor Audley, who was behind bars. “I told her this would end badly but no... she had to go off and insist I talk to you of all people and then she has the nerve to run off? Stupid cat. So, Riku, how are you?”

“Are you a ghost?” Was the first thing Riku managed to ask. Eleanor was.... odd. She looked more pulled together then last night, and her talk was considerably more salty, but she still looked off. Her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in months, and her clothes were patchy like how Leota's used to be. But they were also were of better quality, her dress gave off a feeling of “I haven't been to town in a while, so I fixed it myself” rather then Leota's “I'm dirt poor.”. It helped that the original dress looked like it was made of a very nice gray fabric with the patches being made of similar color and quality, and not of whatever she could find. Eleanor just sat down on the bench and pulled out a cigarette. 

“No, I'm not. It's just I had heard of you. Why? Are you seeing ghosts? I promise I won't laugh if you are.” Riku didn't respond, just looked around as she pulled on the cigarette before letting out a few smoke rings. “Alright, you are. And no one believes you? It's alright, I've been there.”

“Really?” Riku tried to reign in his enthusiasm. He can't just trust people, especially when the person in question also sounds freakishly like Maleficent. 

“Yep. I can see that.... never mind. Anyway, someone else trusted you before?”

“Yeah, Leota.”

“Oh! And how is that old curmudgeon?'

“She's... she's dead.” Riku swallowed and held back his tears. “Someone... someone killed her by chopping off her head.” Eleanor dropped her cigarette and ground it beneath her feet. 

“Well, I can see why you're not chipper. So, what are you up to today?”

“Failing at talking my best friend out of marrying someone whom I'm really sure isn't who she says she is.”

“I know how that is.” Eleanor puffed. Riku looked at her. “Okay, not completely, but I do get where you are coming fro-” A loud _BANG_ echoed outside, and Eleanor dove to the ground. “What was-” Riku looked outside.

“Just a pot that fell. So, what's your story?” Riku tried to lean back, but the wall stopped him. 

“Probably similar to yours. Got into some trouble, Leota pulled me out of it, met with people, got my act together, went off... Pretty boring actually.”

“Except how you are the second or third person to predict my death. How did you-”

“Know that you are going to die? A few things, but – much like Loeta and Oona, you've met Oona, right?- Anyway, I'm a Seer. And my specialty lies in Augury and Scrying, especially water scrying.” Riku stared at her. “It means that by watching birds and the water I can predict the future really acurately. They all specialized in different things though. Oona was Tarot and bones, Leota had her crystal balls and palmistry, and you?” Her cigarette burned up, so she extinguished it under her foot and lit a new one.

“I'm sorry...”

“You, what's your specialty.”

“Look, I don't see the future. I'm just trying to figure out who you are.” Riku started to gently bang his head against the wall. She looked up when she heard that. 

“And...you.... oh. That would explain it. Look, go.”

“I'm sorry?” Riku stood up and looked at the woman sitting on the wooden bench.

“You heard me, SCRAM! VAMOOSE! LEAVE! And if you find that stupid tabby, send it back to me! And Claude, tell him to come here too.” Riku blinked. “GO!!!!” And with that, she shut up and faced away from the door.  
__  
“I need a ring, please tell me you have one.” Kairi looked up from her stitching as Sora raced into her room, panting for breath. He then realized that the room had a few servants and other girls in there. He blushed, and then bowed. “My apologies, may I talk to Kairi in private?”

“That's fine.” Kairi got up and walked out into the hall as the group of girls began to whisper and discuss the man in Kairi's life, the one who addressed her by first name without shame. “Why do you need a ring?”

“I... I...” Sora grew really embarrassed. But Kairi just looked at him and knew. 

“Look. I have some jewelry that you can use, but ignoring how it's actually Constance's and I'm just borrowing, how will you propose?”

“There's a way?” Sora had never seen anyone propose before, now that he thought about it. “I just thought I would ask but then Riku brought up how I'll need a ring and about my parents...”

“Wait, what about our parents?” 

“That they'd, well mine, be really angry since they couldn't be invited. But I can't really bring them here either...” Sora trailed off. 

“Then, just propose. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Kairi gave a smile. “I'm happy about you and Constance. You deserve some happiness after... everything.”

“Well, I just want to be prepared. I'm going to ask her out tonight. I'll take her to a restaurant and we'll eat food and-”

“Just don't talk with your mouth full.” Kairi gave a shy smile. “And the best of luck.”

“Kairi? Thanks.” He gave her a hug, which she gently returned. Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they whirled to see Rolly standing there.

 

“Ah'm sorry, Miss Kairi, but yah party?”

“Oh, yes. Thank's Rolly. “ She blushed and straightened her skirt. “Sora, I will get you the jewelry after this party. Say, around seven?”

“Yeah, sure...” Sora watched Kairi sneak back in the room, and then he turned to Rolly.

“Sorry, but what do you consider the most romantic place around here?”  
–  
Julia met Constance at a coffee shop in the french quarter. Constance had always liked it here. The French Quarter was unashamed of its beauty. As she waited for Julia she gazed around at the gold plated candelabras and the nice china sets. As she lost herself in her only trip with Ezekiel -oh how she loved New York- Julia sat down in the seat across from her.

“Hello again, Connie. How are you today?” She gave a little grin. “How is Sora today?”

“He's doing... well.” Julia just stared at her. “Is there a problem?”

“I saw you sneaking glances at him during your preparations for the debut party the other night.” Julia gave a rather wicked grin. 

“He kissed me.” Constance admitted as she took a sip of her coffee. “Are you going to say anything?

“Did... did you kiss him back?” Julia was ignoring the large chocolate pastry in front of her. Constance gave an internal smile. Julia LOVED chocolate. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Constance, are you going to enter into a relationship with him? It's rather sudden, I admit, but your year is up. He's... quite a bit younger then you though. Do you like him?” Constance rolled the question over in her mind for a while.

“I suppose so. He is rather... endearing.” She finally admitted. Julia waved her hand in a “go on” gesture. “He's very enthusiastic in whatever he does. He enjoys life. He's friendly, loyal, innocent, and doesn't hide the fact he's interested in me, but not for my money.” Which was most particular, now that Constance thought about it. Money was one of the best reasons to get married.

“Is he rich?” Julia asked as she finally cut her pastry open. Constance could smell the warm bread as she tore her own pastry apart.

“He's never said, but he must be. When I met him, he held this giant golden key – stop laughing, it didn't look nearly as tacky as it sounds- and he hasn't used it or mentioned it since. If he can lose a key that size then he must not care about it so...” Constance sipped her coffee again, but poured some fresh cream to turn it a beautiful shade of chocolate.

“He sounds like a nice catch, other then the age difference. I just have one question.” Julia smiled impishly as she leaned over the table. “Was he a good kisser?” Constance turned a deep shade of red.  
**  
Constance sat at her desk, looking at bills. It was, actually, her desk. It had been brought here through each of her five husbands. She looked it over as she signed yet another bill for oil. A notch from testing out her most precious possession, her initials with each of her husbands, the wood dented from writing letters on it, the ink stain from when she learned how to write. Her world was built to be high class, but this was the one thing she allowed herself that... wasn't. 

Well, and Sora. Him and that wonderful Golden key of his. Ever since she had invited him in, he had been a joy in the house. Always helping, trying to learn, being cheerful, unabashedly but silently wooing her. The house had been mostly nice since he had entered.

Yes, and let all the trouble start. She was too far invested to stop it now, but still... they were distinctly... odd. All of them. Well, Riku was crazy. But Kairi and Sora were just so naive it was very creepy. 

She gave a sigh and pushed the bill away. She needed air. She grabbed her now white coat (oh, the pleasures of not being in mourning anymore. Clothes any color she wanted!) and wandered out onto the grass. She looked around. Riku appeared to be coming back from his day in town. He was musing, that was never good. She could hear laughing from Kairi's room, that must be the girls she had invited over. Well, Kairi was making connections at least. What good is a lady unless she has a retinue? Kairi could steal the heart of any man she set her eye on, she had proven herself to be smart and charming. As she mused she walked into the garden and saw Sora who was also killing time. 

“Oh! Constance...” he blushed and rubbed his head. “I'm sorry, I didn't see you there... how are you doing?” Constance smiled. Oh, the first time you meet after the first kiss....

“I'm doing well. And what are you up to this evening?” She gave a small curtsy with her own, charming, smile. 

“Killing time.” He shifted on his feet near the garden patch of flowers. She had always liked Orchids... “Look, do you want to sit down?”

“I would be most grateful.” She curtsied, and they sat down on a white cast iron bench. “So, how have you been doing?”

“Fine just... missing you.” he blushed again, then appeared to gather up his courage. “Constance... I don't really have much. I don't belong here, more then you know, and a few years ago my entire way of life changed. But...” He fidgeted some more. “It's nice here. “

“Thank you, it is a nice house.”

“No, it's more then the house. It's.... peaceful here.” Considering the minor riot that had happened yesterday over the new laws, Constance privately wondered where he came from so that this was peaceful. “And... you're here. May I ask a few questions?”

“Oh my.” Constance placed her hand over her heart. “Am I being interviewed now?”

“No, it's... I was talking to Riku earlier and he said that I needed to know more about you.” A blush rose to his cheeks. “He's a year older then me, he knows more about this kinda stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?” Constance asked sweetly. “It's only fair I get to ask you questions.” Sora turned more cheerful after a second.

“Yeah, you're right. Um...what do you like to do?” 

“All this fuss over a rather innocent question? I like to walk in my gardens, read my books, I sew to pass the time but I'm not as fond of that. And sometimes...” She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whsiper. “I go into the kitchens to learn how to cook.” She broke out giggling a little. Sora chipped in too. “Your turn.”

“Oh, okay. I like to explore, meet new friends...” he rubbed his newly cut brown hair. “and I'm really liking Harriet's cooking.” Constance gently put her hand on Sora's. They both blushed and went quiet for a second. “Maybe you can cook for me sometime? I'd love to taste your food.”

“I'm flattered, but I burn rice.” Actually she was having issues with her crème Bruelee. “Do you cook?”

“No, not really. But, because of your library, I'm getting into reading some more. 'Tale of Two Cities' is getting really interesting.” Sora closed his hand around her own. She leaned on his shoulder a bit.

“Why?”

“Well, who doesn't dream of being redeemed and finding treasure on a deserted island?” Sora admitted. 

“Yeah... treasure...” Constance's eyes half closed as she felt the sun's heat on her skin. "What would you do if you found buried treasure?"

"I don't know. It's more fun to look, really." He leaned his head onto hers. "What would you do?"

"Not sure either. Maybe move to a new house, this one has too many memories."

"I can see that." Sora admitted. "But, what if you made new ones?" Sora started to move away, and Constance straightened up. 

"What do you mean?"

He looked around and got down on one knee. “Constance Hatchaway, I love you. I love you more then anyone I have ever met or ever will meet. Will you marry me?”

Constance paused just long enough.

“Yes, Sora Lockheart, I will marry you.”   
–  
Sora didn't know what to say immediately, so he stood up, gathered Constance in a large hug, then kissed her again. The second kiss of his life, and it was even better then the first. His hand twisted down into hers and he held it as he withdrew.

“Sorry I don't have a ring. Kairi was going to lend me one tonight but...” Constance kissed him again, then whispered in his ear. 

“I forgive you.” She gave one of her rare smiles, the one that made you feel like you were the only person in the worlds. “Now... how shall we plan this out. I say the sooner the better.”

“I agree. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you.”   
–  
“Well, that could have gone worse. Oh, what am I saying. Constance wants to chew him up and spit him out!” Riku was sitting on what passed as Leota's grave. It was... underwhelming. Just a headstone with her name really, and her face (which Riku was grateful for) but all in all... this was the only place he could really talk, even if she didn't answer back. “I wish you were still here. I do. Then I could get some idea on how to deal with all of... this.” With a sigh, he lay back on the grass. It was just so quiet here. No hallucinations, no people buzzing around. Just him and his thoughts. 

“Well, all you really need to do is ask.” Riku sat up so quickly he almost tipped over. He stood up, turned around, and saw Rolly standing nearby, holding something. But that hadn't sounded like Rolly. “What, you don't want to say hello?” 

“LEOTA?” Indeed, in Rolly's hand he held a crystal ball, and in that ball was the very pale, very spiritual, very green head of Madame Leota.


	16. Night 12

“Riku! Riku! Have you heard the good news?” Riku walked into the house in a daze. “Riku...”

“Kairi? No, sorry. I just...” He looked backwards. Kairi huffed in fake anger.

“Well, then, I'll tell you. Sora proposed! And I was all set to get a ring too.”

“I know.” Riku mumbled. Kairi looked at him in astonishment.

“HOW??? He only came to me about an hour ago?” She began to fiddle with her dress, looking for something. 

“Oh, I saw it. In the garden.” Riku rubbed his neck and stretched slightly. “Kairi, can you excuse me? I'm tired.” Kairi gestured him away and began to skip back to her room. It was really going to happen. A WEDDING! And it was _SORA_ who was to be married. Kairi hid back a squeal as she walked into her room. Everyone looked expectantly at her. She gave a truly happy smile.

“He proposed!” There was an inordinate amount of cheering followed by everyone pulling out dress plans. Constance Hatchaway getting married again? It was going to be the wedding of the century!

–  
Sora was hiding in his room. As much as he wanted to be by Constance now, and forever, he needed a moment to reflect.

He had proposed. HE HAD PROPOSED! Even though Riku was right about all of the issues, Sora didn't really care. All that mattered is he was to be married to CONSTANCE HATCHAWAY. With a sigh he flomped down onto the chair in his room... which wasn't to be his room for too much longer. Wouldn't have to share a room with Constance? Sora catapulted straight up and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“Kingdom Hearts! I'm going to marry Constance Hatchaway!”   
–  
Constance also was alone in her room. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the minute of peace. He had proposed. Constance tried to hide a giggle. Weddings were ALWAYS fun. The people, the food, the dancing, the... Constance blushed. She walked back to her desk and slid a drawer open. Out of it she pulled five pearl necklaces. 

“I'll have to order a sixth” she muttered. “And then there's... Can I really do this in less then a week?” She wanted to get married as soon as possible, but she had to do this right. She straightened up and pulled a piece of paper in front of her. With a sigh she dipped a quill into the inkwell. “I have to get the necklace of course. Then there's hiring the band, ordering the food, hiring extra servants, sending out the invitations... thankfully Sora doesn't have any relatives, and then there's the dress...” Constance continued to write the long list of all the things the bride does before her wedding night.  
–  
“Sora. Sora, you coming out?” Sora opened the door to see Riku standing there. 

“Hey! How.... um....”

“I know you proposed to Constance. Even if I didn't see it, the entire house knows by now, and probably half the town.” Riku leaned up against the door, resignation written over his face. “Congratulations.” Sora blinked. Of all the responses, he wasn't expecting that.

“Thanks. Look, Riku, I trust you but... I really think she's the one.” he intertwined his hands behind his now tamed hair and looked up with a dazed smile.

“You do realize the intent is forever, right?” Riku gave Sora a small punch on the shoulder. “No backing out.”

“Yeah, I know. But, hey” Sora summoned the keyblade and held it out. “So is this keyblade, and I'm not giving up on it either.” 

“Or maybe because it's just as stubborn as you. Or just as stupid.” Sora half punched Riku in response. Riku instantly doubled over as Sora became very aware he must have just hit one of Riku's bruises. 

“Sorry-”

“It's fine. It's fine.” Riku waved away Sora's concern. “I need to talk to you and Kairi later, in Rolly's and mine bedroom, but right now it's dinner time. You should probably officially announce your engagement then.”

“Yeah....” Sora started to walk down the hallway. “Hey, Riku, there are other positions in a wedding, right?”

“Yep.” Riku stretched as he thought back to his cousin's wedding. “Best Man, Maid of Honor, the celebrant, other bridesmaids, the guests... why?”

“Will... will you be my best man?” Sora glanced over at Riku whose face broke into an easy smile.

“I would be delighted. What does a best man do?”

“I thought you were the expert on weddings!” Sora started to argue with Riku as they walked down the hall.  
–  
Kairi couldn't eat. She was just so excited. Sora was getting married! Well... it wasn't official yet but still... a wedding! Rosa and Cecil had told so many stories about their own wedding, Kairi was so excited to be part of one herself. Granted, they couldn't get Edward to play for this wedding but a wedding! And Sora's! And...

“I have an announcement to make.” Sora stood up and the fuller then usual room (Kairi took a brief look around. It appeared that most of the servants were crammed in here tonight. Normally it was just the three of them and Constance) “You probably all know this anyway but...” he rested his hand on Constance's shoulder. “Constance Hatchaway and I are engaged.” The hall broke into cheering. Kairi glanced at Riku and saw he was clapping as well, just not as hard. 

“When's the wedding!” Someone shouted out. Constance and Sora discussed quietly. Sora spoke up again. “In a few days.” Whispers filled the hall again, something about it being “too soon”. Even Kairi had to agree. What about their parents? And what about all the plans. 

“It's Constance's sixth wedding, I don't think she needs a lot of help, or needs to go all out.” Riku whispered to Kairi. “I've been thinking about it too.”

“Yes, but.... a few days? That's really....” Kairi looked back and forth between Riku and Sora and Constance (who were accepting congratulations)

“Kairi, I am reasonably sane right now. It's probably so I can be there. Sora asked me to be his best man.” Kairi gave him a hug. “Oh, and I need to talk to you after dinner. Can you come to my room?” Kairi just looked at him. He sighed. “Don't worry. Rolly, Harriet, and Sora will be there. You were never that worried back on Des- our home.”

“Yeah, well... I've got to go.” Kairi got up and gave Sora and Constance hugs while gushing with praise. “And really, I only hope for the best.”  
–  
Riku paced in his small room that he shared with Rolly while he waited for Sora and Kairi to come down. His breathing came quickly as his hands flexed. 

“Yah ain't happy.” Rolly stated. Riku nodded and took a deep breath.

“Honestly, I do want him to be happy, I do. But.... Constance? She seems to treat you better then most people -though that's not saying much- but something is just so off! The marriages and falling in love with Sora and and how she tried to lock me up in an asylum. DON'T say anything. I know I probably would have signed myself in. And she did stand up for me against the police. But... things just really seem off. She always feels like she has an ulterior motive and then there's the whole Leota business. According to Leota, Gypsies weren't treated very well. But that still is no reason for.... okay, I know she didn't do anything against Leota either but there was this whole tone and we still don't know who killed Leota. I mean, I asked but Leota claims that someone did something to her and she can't talk about her death. The only thing she WILL say is she was channeling husband number five at the time but that doesn't really mean much. Who was husband number five? He was probably the man in the hall, the one with the head cut off that only I can't see. Can see. Can't see. How do you even phrase that anyway? And I still see the other things too. Like that suit of armor and the shooters in the main dining room where we had the party and then there's that terrifying mirror. I've tried a few times to see if I can get back in that room but she's still there banging at the mirror. And, of course, Emily is upstairs just floating and holding a candle and she won't talk to me which is getting annoying since I found her perfectly nice when she was alive, even if we did meet for all of five minutes, but I didn't cause her death, or Leota's, so why would she be angry at me? Unless she can't talk which still makes no sense and-” At this point he finally ran out of breath. As he took a deep breath, someone knocked on the door. Riku opened it, and saw Sora and Kairi standing there with Harriet behind them. Sora was glowing. 

“So... we decided on about four days.” Sora began to gush. “Constance says she still is in contact with people from her previous wedding to George Gracey, the old owner of this mansion who was killed on their honeymoon by some raiders in Africa. They went on a safari. I told Constance I wasn't sure where to go but she said we can put it off. What's a honeymoon?” 

“It's... a trip taken by newlyweds so they can get to know each other better and see the world with each other for the first time. Look, you need to come in.” Riku stood back and allowed the three to enter. Riku proceeded to sit down on his own bed (the lower bunk) Sora took the floor and Kairi sat on the sole chair. Rolly stood by Harriet by the door. 

“Mr. Lockheart. Who was the previous president?” Harriet asked. Sora's color turned white. “Miss Kairi, from what country did America declare it's independence?” Kairi stopped mid way in pulling out her sewing. Both teens looked at Riku.

“Yep, they know.” Riku said with a half crazy grin before flopping back on the bed. “Oh, the few perks of insanity. I don't have to deal with this. You do.” 

“What do...” Sora fidged with how to say it. “Don't tell Constance.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure where you're from.” Harriet chuckled. “But you do seem to really like Constance so it's really not my business. All I do know is you seem to be polite, but you miss all of our society's fine points and your history and culture is horrible. Most people wouldn't act like you do. But you have a northerner's accent and even THEY would know some of the South's fine points. And they would know the history.” Sora and Kairi blushed. 

“When... when did you suspect?” Kairi mumbled. 

“Me? Oh, I didn't suspect anything.” Harriet gave a grin. “It was Rolly who figured it all out. And, no, Riku doesn't talk in his sleep.” Rolly gave an embarrassed grin too. “He can't read or write due to laws. That doesn't make him an idiot. I will teach you as best as I can before your wedding day, Sora Lockheart, but really...” Harriet clucked. “You were doing decent so far.”  
–  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat together around the scarred wooden table in the kitchen. Each person there had a cup of warm Apple Cider in front of them and a plate of Harriet's delicious pie. The smells floated around the kitchen, and Sora grew drowsy.

“So... We're going to be taking history lessons?” Sora finally asked. “Great... more school.”

“YOU have to take history lessons. I'll be sitting in when I feel like it.” Riku gave a grin, and ducked as Sora threw his napkin at Riku. “Anyway.... a toast!” Riku stood up and held his mug up. “To Sora. Our best friend and going to be married in a week. May his life be long, his love be eternal, and his happiness assured.” The three of them clinked their mugs and then sipped the rest. “So... what are your plans for the marriage?”

“Well... I was talking over some of it with Constance.” Sora said, fiddling with his pie. “She knows more about it then me so I'm going to let her do most of it. And... I'm still torn about our parents. I don't think we should bring them though. It might mess up the balance too much. I'd rather explain other worlds when I'm back at home and I can take my time. I'd have to rush it and rapidly introduce inter world travel in order to do all the wedding stuff. We can have a New Orleans wedding here and a Destiny Island one back home.” Sora finally took a bite. “Is this Apricot? Anyway... Am I really doing this?”

“Yes.” Kairi leaned on him. “And we're here every step of the way.”   
–  
Riku closed the door to the room. For some reason musical instruments were packed up on the walls. The only things in the middle of the room were a large circular table, a book open to a page on the grim reaper, a chandelier and the ghostly green orb.

“He really is convinced in her, Madame Leota.” Riku smiled and sat down in front of her ball. She looked back, her ball starting to float in happiness. “So, what do you think we have to do next?”

“Just let it play out.” Leota suggested as she sunk back to the table. “There isn't much else we can do without risking your status here.”

“Sora wouldn't throw me out. And he's about to be the master of this house.” Riku argued.

“ABOUT, not there yet. I'd rather keep you safe.” Leota murmured. 

“Fine, fine. I met a woman named Eleanor Audley after you....” he trailed off. “Anyway, she seems.... earthy.” 

“Is she still smoking?”

“And cursing out a cat. Oh, Hello Claude.” Claude Coats the Raven swooped down from wherever he had been hiding the last few days to land on a chair nearby. “Did Oona have a pet?”

“Yes, she has a snake.” Leota seemed to be a bit disorientated. “What about you? Do you have a pet?”

“Huh? No... not really. I just never really had one growing up. Even if I did, I couldn't take care of them after I.... nevermind. How did Rolly find you?”

“Rolly was assigned to clean up....”her form grew misty for a few minutes. “he found me hidden in one of the trunks. No, it wasn't my murderer. My form just took a rest in the nearby crystal ball.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Eleanor said she had two types of seeing. You did too, and one of them was crystal balls.” 

“Yes, that's true.”

“Then what's with the literal smoke and mirrors?”

“I thought I told you before... yes, I did. But then Oona... never mind. I understand why you won't remember it. People won't trust or believe me without some smoke and mirrors. Either they believe it and think I'm real – I am, don't worry- or they don't but just chalk me up as a harmless old hustler trying to make some money.” Riku sat back in his chair. 

“You must have been...”

“Terrified for my life? Usually. I... have... had trouble with crowds. But back to business. Rolly told me you were probably from other worlds. Don't worry, I foresaw that. I didn't say anything though. Is there anything you need to do for the wedding?”

“Currently? Stay sane.” Riku's head dropped onto the table. “After the Asylum I've been mostly okay. I saw the portraits in the great hall acting up at the party, but other then that... well, and you but Rolly sees you too... I'm okay. That's why Constance is rushing it, I think. She wants to get married within a week. Well, one of the reasons.”

“You just don't trust her, do you?” Leota finally asked. Riku shook her head.

“I've had women betray and use me before. You sound like the women who did it to me before but you're okay. She... just gives off a bad vibe. She's giddy about this whole thing though.” Riku mused. “She seems like she honestly wants to be married. Anyway, I should be getting off to bed. Wedding plans are not a picnic and I don't know if I'll be needed.” He stood up and bowed to Leota before walking off.   
–  
“Oh, Riku! Are you still up?” Riku looked up to see Constance standing in the hallway, holding a glass of something - whiskey?- in her hand.. “Sorry, I haven't seen you up for a while since you moved. Is everything alright in the kitchen?”

“Yes. It's very good. Thank you for your generosity.” He gave a bow. “And congratulations on marrying Sora.” He straightened up. “The match will probably lead to happiness to both of you.”

“Yes, I am hoping so. Sora said he asked you to be the best man?” she gave a small grin, then took a large sip.

“Yes, he did. I accepted.” Riku shifted his weight around. “Is there anything else?”

“Well, if you run into miss Kairi, can you direct her to me? I would like her to be my bridesmaid. And as for the guest list, is there anyone you can think of that should or shouldn't be invited?” she looked over in shock as Riku began to chuckle.

“Officers Bill Martin and Dave Burkhart should not be invited. I try not to hold a grudge, but... thank you for allibying me by the way.” 

“The truth will set you free, Riku. And what I said was the truth. Well, then, good night!” Riku watched as Constance walked away in her pink nightgown, humming to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I hadn't been able to back up my story before my computer crashed. Next up is Day/Night 15, and I have at least most of Day 15, but none of Night 15 so I'll have to rewrite it. I have everything after Night 15, so it will be okay after that, but it will be a bit of time before the next update. 
> 
> Also, yeah, I firmly believe Rosa and Cecil are the ones who adopted Kairi and I shall hold to it until Kingdom Hearts says otherwise.


	17. Day 15

“No, you have to move it over there! And where is the baker? He was supposed to be here hours ago. Harriet, have you fitted Kairi yet? Wathel, WHERE ARE MY ORCHIDS?” Riku and Sora sat on the great hall steps watching Constance Hatchaway (Soon to be Constance Lockheart) flit around while dressmakers attempted to fit and pin her dress. “Sora, get out of here, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress. Riku, what are you doing?”

“Awaiting orders.” Riku replied with a grin as Sora fled back to his room. 

“Well... just... go! I'll have to talk to you later though.” Riku got up and walked after Sora. 

“So... still excited?” Riku teased as Sora's face got considerably paler.

“I am going to marry her. I am going to marry her. I am going to marry her.” Sora chanted as he blindly walked back to his room. “Riku, how am I going to pull this off?”

“Might I suggest walking down the aisle?”

“Very funny. But... I'm getting married!” Sora stood stock still just outside of Riku's old bedroom. Riku stepped away from the door before gently grabbing Sora's arm and pulling him forward.

“Yes, yes you are. And there is still time for you to back out." Riku said as he moved quickly past the next too rooms for good measure. He could still hear the woman banging on the mirror. 

"I won't do that." Sora said. "It's CONSTANCE. She's..." Sora sighed.

"Sora, if you say 'perfect' again I will lock you somewhere." Riku muttered. "Come on." He muttered as he pushed them towards the kitchen. "Maybe if you eat something you can start thinking straight. Maybe you won't give her those things." 

But Sora had barely stopped to eat the toast offered to him before he went off, leaving Riku sighing in the kitchen with Rolly and Harriet next to him.

"Constance!" Sora ran out of the door. "CONSTANCE!" Sora now realized one of the major problems of being engaged to the owner of a rather large house while living in said house.

The love of his life was remarkably hard to find.

'Love of my life' Had he actually used that phrase before? Sora paused for a second in the hallway while his two mindsets argued with each other. Or, rather, his own voice and a voice that sounded too much like a sane Riku. But Riku wasn't always sane, he was just sane right now. He just had to ignore what he said so he could focus on Constance. Riku was still his best friend, but there was nothing he could do for him right now. His sanity would eventually go again, and that was why he was traipsing all over her own house trying to find his... he needed a pet name. That's what betrothed couples did, right? Was betrothed the right word? It had to be, that's what everyone had been saying...

Sora walked past a door he hadn't seen before, but heard something lovely leaking through it. The words were mumbled but it was still clear as day who was singing so languorously through the door. He knocked. She hadn't exclaimed "Go away" so he opened the rather solid oak door.

"Con-" He froze, as did she. She wasn't naked exactly, in fact -compared to what Kairi often wore- she was fantastically decent. Sora just hadn't seen her in her underthings before... or with a corset off or lying down on a chaise lounge in such a relaxed and sensuous position. He blushed so deeply that he could feel his ears turn red. "Kingdom Hearts, I am so sorry. I didn't-" Constance responded somewhat well for the circumstances.

"Sora, shut the door while I get my robe." Sora quickly did so, making sure his back was still to her. "May I ask why you needed me so much that you entered my private chambers without getting my approval?" Constance touched Sora's shoulder, and he turned around. The robe was a cream color that was wrapped tight enough for modesty, but not too tight that he could see anything, which was fine with him. He just wanted to talk to her after all. "Sora?" Her face relaxed. "I'm sorry I scared you, you just surprised me." He glanced back at the ground. "I'm not mad either."

"Oh good... I was just looking for you." He jammed his hand into his pocket then dug around until he found what he was looking for. With a smile he pulled out the rings. "Riku and Kairi helped pick them out." Okay, they had picked them out in their entirety, but he wasn't going to say anything about that. "Apparently one is for now and-" She gave an unlady like squeal and grabbed the more ornate one. 

"This one, this is the engagement ring." Maybe Kenneth was right, girls did like shiny stuff more then most things. But Kairi was- "Sora." Sora jerked to attention, knelt down and placed the diamond ring into the ring finger of her left hand. 

"I'm sorry for the short notice."

"Sora, I'm going to be married. I'm the happiest woman alive right now." Constance gave a smile, then kissed him. "Now, I have some time off before the florists and baker arrive. Do you want to get lunch?"  
**  
Constance grinned at Sora across the table in one of the nice restaurants in the French Quarter. It was by no means the most expensive, but it was very nice. They tucked into their food with reserved aplomb. 

"Are you nervous?" she finally asked. Sora gave a slow, quiet, nod before putting his fork into his mouth. "Well, I have to admit, you look very nice today." Another nod. Another pause as realization hit her. "Sora, am I your first... significant other?" Another nod and a sigh of relief. No wonder he was so eager! And so earnest. 

"Yes." he admitted verbally. "I've just... been kinda busy."

"So your parents didn't negotiate an arranged marriage? You are slightly young for it, marriage I mean. Kairi is a nice age... is she betrothed?"

"No, no, and she's the same age as me. Shouldn't she be waiting too?"

"No." Constance admitted as she delicately ate a piece of bread. "Men, generally, provide the money so their marriages are held off until they establish themselves in the world, or inherit enough money so it wouldn't be a problem. Women" her voice changed from a light air to a growl. "are only respected enough to be child bearers, and as such the younger the bride the better chance for children. The more children, the better chance at least one will survive childhood and be healthy." Sora put his fork down and pushed away his food. 

"Constance." He reached out and grabbed her half clenched fist. "I would NEVER think of you as..." he searched for the word. "chattel." 

"You... mean it?" Respectful on top of everything! 

"Of course I do. Women shouldn't be treated that way. I-" but he suddenly cut himself off. He took a deep breath. "Once we get married, I'll tell you a little about the other women I met. They would have serious issues with that idea. Especially-" But he cut himself off again and shook his head. 

"Why can't you tell me now?" she asked with batted eyelids, but he turned frightened. 

"I... just can't." he admitted. "Please, don't push it." She nodded in silent agreement and then went back to her food. After a few minutes, he picked up his own fork again. "Would you want children?" 

Constance pushed her food around.

"Maybe.... but not right now. I can't really ignore a child if it lands in my lap, but... I've never actually been fond of children, but something to let my legacy live on is quite nice."  
**

"Really, Mr. Riku, you gave Sora the money, right? He should be good for dinner." Kairi knitted as Riku paced her room. 

"You know better then everyone else about the fifty million little rules here." Riku ran his hands through his long, silver, hair. "What if Sora forgets to use the right fork?"

"He's NEVER used the right fork. Constance doesn't mind." Kairi said as she knitted another row. 

"But he's OUT at lunch. In public. With people judging him. If he doesn't do this right, he's going to make life here VERY hard for himself. And that's going to effect him and us for the rest of our lives. "

"What-" She stopped knitting. 

"Kairi, you're not an idiot. Think about it. Sora is, more then anything, devoted. But right now he's abandoned his devotion to protect the light for something else. Or, rather-"

"Constance." Kairi cut in, her knitting dropped. "He's going to leave his keyblade behind for Constance? He can't do that, we need him!"

"Well, I doubt he would leave it behind COMPLETELY...." Riku tried to be cheerful. "But, yes, we'd get less support from him."

"But..the Heartless... we haven't fought them... maybe-"

"There's EVIL here, Kairi, not Darkness. Remember, we were sent to keep it from turning into Darkness." Riku sat down on the Persian rug. "And then this Constance thing came up..."

"Don't you want to see him happy?" Kairi ventured. 

"Of course! And I want to see you happy too... but I don't think marrying here is the way to do it." He resumed pacing, his feet heavy on the floor. "If, once all of... this" he waved his hands vaguely around " is done and he wishes to return, that's fine. And if he somehow convinces Constance to move to Destiny Islands or Radiant Gardens, that would be the ultimate compromise. But right now? No. But-"

"We're stuck" Kairi realized. "If he breaks it off-"

"Then we won't be able to do our work here. But we can't do the work either with this wedding stuff." Riku dropped onto a chair and began to rub his face. "Kingdom Hearts, this is frustrating" 

"I think it's exciting." Kairi smiled. "But-" There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rolly entered, holding a fat sheaf of letters. "Oh, are they for me?"

"No, ma'am. They for Riku." He handed them over to Riku. "And, Mistress Kairi, y'all should have a chaperone." 

"It's okay, Rolly" Riku tore a letter open an quickly skimmed it. "I have to go anyway." 

"What is the subject of the letters?" Kairi asked as Riku skimmed and walked out the door.

"Currently? Ambrose."  
***  
Riku slipped into the one room where he wouldn't be interrupted... well, almost uninterrupted.

"So, is someone seeking your hand?" Leota asked as she looked from her crystal ball. 

"It's a bunch of legal documents, Leota. I have about an hour, maybe less, so I need to get through as many as possible. I need to hide these later."

"Just put them in your room." Leota offered. "Rolly can't read, and no one else cares to read... legalese." She frowned. "Where DID you get those?"

"Ezekiel, I'm not proud of it. I didn't even ask! He just said he would send over information that I would find useful and I wouldn't have to pay. It was weird." Riku shrugged. He frowned, then turned away from the table. "Do you have a pen or something?"

"I have some parchment, a quill, and an inkwell in my trunk. Why?" But Riku didn't respond. He just pulled them out of the trunk and began to scribble notes. 

"Let me know when a half an hour or so is up. I need to hide this from Constance."  
**  
"You really like it here?" Constance asked as she hung onto his arm, her face flushed with interest. "Sora, you really haven't seen anything yet! You're only here during the summer, this is when it's most hot and humid. You should see us in the fall, winter is divine, and spring has Mardi Gras! But I bet you already knew about that." 

Sora decided to just nod instead of saying he had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, yeah... er..." he felt her shift. "Anyway, I've never been married before" Constance giggled. "What happens tonight?"

"Riku throws you a party. He IS your best man, right?" 

"Of course." was Sora's offhand answer. He opened their carriage door and helped her inside before entering himself. "He's my best friend."

"Right, well, that's his job. And the rings, but you already have that set, right?" She wiggled her fingers to show off the very nice engagement ring. She had been getting envious looks all through dinner. Someone had commented that it was an unusual setting, Constance had seemed pleased by that... which was good. Riku and Kairi probably got it from Radiant Gardens. "So, what's left is the bachelor party. Your last chance to go all out before you get tied down to me." She gave a wicked grin.

"Constance-" He REALLY needed to come up with a nickname. The carriage rumbled. "I don't think I get tied down to you." He gently rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't resist, so he put his arms around in a hug and relaxed slightly. "You are-"

"Shh... Sora... they can see us." She sighed.

"I don't really care."  
**  
"Riku?"

"YYAAAGH!" Ink splattered, Way to the Dawn was brought out, Leota was tilted, and Rolly had to shut the door to keep a startled Riku from attacking him. _Thunk_ "Sorry! Sorry!" An ink splattered Riku opened the door with an abashed smile. "Sorry, sorry; I was distracted. Wills and prenuptials are oddly fascinating." Riku brought his hands up to his face. "And... I need a bath." 

"Yah need to get fitted too. Come on, let's go." 

"Hold on." Riku darted in, gently soaked up the ink with some old clothes of Leota's, and put the paper under his arm. "Are they back yet?"

"Nah, but the baker just showed up. They should be back soon."

"Who's they?" Leota asked from her position in mid air. Riku hid a smile, the advantages of hovering.... 

"Sora took Constance out to lunch. They're getting married tomorrow you know." Riku adjusted Leota's cradle so she could rest. 

"Out to... oh, what does that boy think he's doing?" If Leota could, she would be beating her head against the table. 

"He's in love." Riky offered. "The woman is evil, but he's in love." Riku shrugged and gathered up his papers again. "And I also have to see her for some reason."

"The party-" Leota began to explain. "You need to set up his party... you-"

"What party?"

"His bachelor party." Riku dropped the papers again. "You throw a party to celebrate the last night of him being single." Leota sighed in her ball. "You didn't know?"

"Vaguely, but not that it was the best man's job."

"Ya'll be fine." Rolly consoled Riku. "Jus' gather 'is friends and have a good time."

"Right, right" For the third time, Riku gathered his materials and began to walk out the door. "Do you have any board games?"

**  
Did she want to live here? Kairi pondered as she began to pace around her room. It was nice, other than the husband thing, but...

it was mostly peaceful. Not like Destiny Islands, but it was a bit... better. She paused as she thought over that. Better. How was it better? It was... hard to define. It seemed... classier. It wasn't friendlier. Not that it wasn't unfriendly just... it didn't have Selphie, or Tidus, or Wakka, or her parents. 

But it had a gorgeous view, it had a busy town, it had people to know, it had places to see, it was just more interesting.

It wasn't constrained. That was it. Mr. Riku had been right. He'd gone about it the wrong way, but he was right. Destiny Islands was very restrained. There were just the two islands, and you could only travel from one to the other. The families were small, and you just couldn't get away.

Not like here. She could vanish, and no one would bother her. She could storm the town and she would be the talk of it. She could entertain a prince, and there would be no odd looks. That was wonderful.

She wanted it. She really did. She wanted a husband to take care of her, and then she could do whatever she wanted. They could still keep an eye on Mr. Riku, and she could visit Mr. Sora and Miss Constance so often. Even if Mr. Riku left, they could still be together often. And Mr. Riku could still save everything, right? Yes, he would. Because Mr. Riku was like that. Mr. Riku would live, and fight, and die for what he believed in. He might not always make the best choices, but he was fixing that. He would do it now. He could save the worlds, wouldn't he? He would. He would. He really would. And Kairi could just live here. She could live here with a family, and servants, and the glorious French Quarter. And if she got bored, she could always leave for a bit, visit Miss Yuffie, and Miss Aerith, and Miss Rinoa, and Selphie (Selphie WOULD love to see her wedding, whenever that was. The dress would probably be SO LOVELY!) and life would be great. It would. 

"Miss Kairi?" Kairi pulled herself slowly out of her reverie. Harriet stood there. "You need to go, we need to get you fitted for your bridesmaid's dress."

"It's M'lady." And Kairi elegantly walked out.


	18. Night 15

Night 15.

“MISTER SOULSTICE!” Constance said from the top of the stairs. Riku looked up as he entered, the hallway, a sheet and a few books tucked under his arm. “Mister Soulstice, I have been looking all over for you!”

“Eh-” Riku bit his tongue. “Thank you?”

“I hope you have heard about the Bachelor party, as the-” Constance hurried down the stairs, her dress lifted slightly to show her ankles. Riku blushed, and looked to the side.

“Best man, I am responsible to helm the party. I know. Rolly is getting me the cards-” He frowned, and ran a hand through his hair. “Both of types of cards. I need to invite them… Ugh, Kingdom Hearts. the pens. Sorry, I have to go.” He muttered and ran deeper into the mansion, back towards his and Rolly’s room. 

With a sigh, he pushed the books onto a table in the room, and flopped down on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“So, who are you inviting?”

“Hi, Harriet. Who else would I get but Kairi, Sora, and myself.” He said as he stretched. “Can you clear out for a second? I need to change into my old clothes.”

“And what do you expect for me to do in the meantime?” Harriet asked, her eyebrow raised, before turning around to leave. . Riku thought as he quickly changed back to his old clothes from Destiny island. He stretched, feeling the freeness that no sleeves brought. 

“Get a list of food together for tonight? Sora really likes your apricot pie.” Riku said, finally looking at her, then flopping back on the bed. “I hate these pens. They are good for personal notes but the fancy ones? Do I have to make them fancy?”

“Yes.” Rolly said as he came in. “But does Miss Kairi have to come?”

 

“Yes,. Besides, she brought my clothes back.” Riku muttered as he stood up looked through the documents and newspapers on Frank, Constance's second husband, before moving onto the Marquis, her third. “Kairi's been our best friend since she...” he checked no one was listening outside the door before he continued “arrived on our island and was adopted by our mayor. It's been the three of us forever. Well...” he gave a small grin. “We had other friends but... we three were inseparable.” Until I opened the door to Darkness and caused a good chunk of the problems currently out there. He took a sip of the lemonade that Harriet had brought him when she came into the room. “Is there a problem with Kairi?”

“Two.” Harriet corrected as she wrote a list. “One is women are not usually invited to bachelor parties unless they have... less than pristine virtue. This is easily mitigated by a chaperone being there like myself. But that is usually odd since...” She blushed deeply. “Will you hire any burlesque dancers?” Riku had the good sense to point away from the irreplaceable legal documents when he spat out the lemonade. “Since that is-” Riku coughed, gasped, then finally grabbed Harriet's hand.

“Harriet, I would NEVER do that. Yes, you can come. I don't want to insult Kairi-”

“Good, because she does not wish to be called Kairi anymore. It appears to be beneath her.” The glass shattered as it hit the floor.

“What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you talking about?”

“She... she said to call her M'Lady earlier today.” Harriet whispered. “She... She wants this life.”

“I... I...” Riku sank back down onto Rolly's bed. “Confound it all. Invite her. You're invited. We're going to have Sora's bachelor party even if it kills me. Now, where are those games?”  
**  
Sora had never received anything by inter house note before from Riku. On the bright side, his hand writing was the same as always. On the other hand, that meant that he was, yet, again, trying to figure out what Riku wrote. After some help from Kenneth, a magnifying glass, and a dictionary they THOUGHT they had figured it out. In about two hours, he was to leave his room for a bit, find Riku, and then... something would happen. 

“I bet it's the bachelor party.” Kenneth submitted as he fit Sora for his wedding suit. “He IS in charge of it after all.”

“Yeah... but why have me leave?”

“Sir, he lives in the servant's quarters by the kitchen. It is rather difficult to hold any party there.” Kenneth replied as he stuck pins into the clothes.

“I guess so... so it's to get me to leave?”

“Most likely so someone can set it up in your room. Who else is coming?”

“I dunno.” Sora tried to shrug, but Kenneth held his shoulders still. “I would say Kairi but I haven't really seen her in the last few days... not for a significant length of time anyway.” He lowered his eyes.  
“We really need to catch up.”

“As long as you have a chaperone, it should be fine.” Kenneth muttered. “How do you feel about the wedding?”

“I'm scared I'm going to run the other way.” Sora muttered. “She's just... too perfect.” He didn't hear Kenneth hide his snort. “What do you think?”

“I think, whatever your decision, you will end up being happy.” Kenneth said with a smile.  
**  
Kairi stood still in her own room. Her hair had grown a bit since she had arrived and, while a wig was still necessary, she didn't have to wear it all the time, especially in her room. She couldn't move now though, not even to scratch under her wig. She was being fitted. The dress was a beautiful shade of pink that covered her feet. There was a small bustle in the back and white bows and accents on her waist, skirt, and her arms were to be covered in white opera gloves.

“Really, Miss Kairi, you've never been to a wedding before?” Constance was sewing something as she watched the fitting. She was clearly comfortable in the large chair.

“No, Miss Constance. I have never been to a wedding before. Well, as far as I remember anyway.” She turned slowly so her skirt could be pinned.

“Well, I am glad my wedding is your first.” Constance continued to sew. “How are the preparations?”

“They are going fine.” Kairi said quietly. “How many other bridesmaids will you have?”

“You and Julia. She is to give me my something old.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. According to legend, those four items will give the bride a long and happy marriage.” Constance gave a sad grin. “That, so far, has not worked out for me. Maybe it will work better now that I know Julia. She has had a long, happy marriage.”

“Yes, I see.” Kairi said distractedly. “Have you found a husband for me yet?”

“No, no, I've been much too busy. After Sora and I get settled in, I will give the matter my full attention.” There was a knock on the door and Harriet walked in.

“M'Lady. You have an invitation. Riku is holding a party later this evening and he requests the honor of your attendance. I will chaperone the party, so the three of you can be safe from any accusations.”

“Fine, I will attend. Give Riku my regards.” Harriet bowed out of the room.  
***  
“She said she'll come? GREAT!” Riku grinned as he sorted through the mound of items in his room. The food was coming along, he had explained sleeping bags to Rolly and Kenneth so they would get those too. The games were decided, so all that was left was to actually just wait until party time.

“Are you really up to pulling this off?” Rolly asked. Riku gave a smile.

“It's me and my two best friends finally getting together for longer than a few minutes to just talk. I know everyone will be different, but it will be GREAT.” Riku hummed the song that had been stuck in his head since he met the singing drunk busts.

**  
“So...” Sora fidgeted. The bachelor party was thrown in his honor, but he still felt very uncomfortable. They just hadn't spent much quality time together recently so... it was just odd. Riku was making a very game go of it though.

“Mister Riku, why is there a bedsheet strung in the middle of the room?”

“Oh, for a game! If you're finished with the pie.” Sora nodded as Harriet rocked in a corner. Harriet noticed their lack of enthusiasm.

“You know what? I have a hankering for some apple pie. I'll go get some from the kitchen. I'll be ten minutes.” And she slipped out. The tension finally broke as Sora and Riku broke into sighs of relief. Kairi gave a small smile of her own.

“I'm serious about the bed sheet, but how in Kingdom Hearts have you all been! We don't talk!” Riku sat down on the floor with a satisfying thump. Sora really did have a great carpet.

“Just... utterly freaking out.” Sora admitted. “I can't believe I am getting married!”

“How was your first kiss?” Kairi finally asked. Unlike Sora and Riku, she remained in her seat.

“Oh, Kairi, I thought you were his first kiss?” Riku said with a teasing smile. “Remember when we learned CPR-”

“Don't bring up that story, please!” Sora begged, but Riku's smile let him know it was no use. Sora threw a pillow, but Riku dodged it. 

“And since you were the best in the class, Kairi, you were the one always demonstrating and-”

“Oh, yes, the mouth to mouth.” Kairi responded with a sniff of distaste. “How did you hold the salt water in that long?”

“Tidus taught me.” Sora said with a chuckle. It died away into a sigh. “Can you believe we're going to live here?”

“Nope.” Riku sighed. “I mean, I'll live here but -” He gave a dark chuckle. “Can you believe that I'M homesick? ME?”

“Well-” Sora was about to say something, but was caught off by a knocking on the door. “Who is it?”

“Constance. Sora, are you alone?”

Riku rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Constance. I'm surprised to see you here. I don't think you can be invited to Sora's bachelor party.” Riku said, full of fake cheer as his arms crossed his chest. 

“That is why I wanted to talk to you, Riku. Miss Kairi, I can see you there behind the chair. Where is Harriet?”

“She went to get some pie. How can I help you?” Riku said again. Constance motioned for him to follow her. 

“You are not supposed to be here.” Constance said. Riku walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“You invited me-” Riku started to say, but Constance placed her hand on his arm.

“It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.” She explained softly. “As Sora and I do share the house now-”

“You want to make sure he doesn't see you.” Riku suggested. Constance nodded. “Plus, to get him here on time. He can be a sleepy head. What do you have planned?”

“In the city, there is a hotel called Palace D'Arms. It burnt down a few years ago, but it has been rebuilt. I wish for you to take Sora there.” She handed him a purse. “In it is more then enough to pay the bill and for you to hire what you need to. I would request you not take Sora to the Red Light District-”

“What?”

“Where there are the Burlesque shows, among… others.” Constance blushed. “Sora is a good man, a pure man, and by him attending something so debase-”

“You have no idea how good a man Sora is.” Riku growled back. 

“That is why we are getting married, so I can learn.” She crossed her arms. 

“This is something I can tell you now. “ Riku felt like his shadow grew, but didn’t look back to check. “Sora may not be debased, be corrupted, but I was. Sora knows this, and still cares for me after quite a bit that I’ve done. I still have some of that power. If you EVER try to hurt him, I will use that power to go after you and there is no dark corner you can hide where I can not find you.”

“Well, good thing I was trying to tell you not to go to places that can corrupt him.” Constance said with a raised eyebrow. “A burlesque show involves a lack of clothes and some very low brow humor… from what I hear. I don’t think Sora would appreciate going there.” Constance said as she crossed her own arms. 

“Oh. Well, I wasn't planning on taking him there.” Riku muttered as he pocketed the money. “I never even got to play Shadows either. I thought he might like a game like that.”

“You can do that when you arrive. Thank you, Riku.”

“Welcome.” Riku muttered. As he turned away, he realized that for the first time in his life, he had had agreed with Constance Hatchaway.  
**  
“Miss Kairi, I see the room is empty.” Harriet entered Sora's room. Kairi was just sitting on the bed. “A penny for your thoughts.”

“Time changes things, doesn't it.” Kairi muttered. “Mr. Sora used to be quite the prankster. Now, now he's getting married, Riku's insane, and I... I'm going to be engaged to somebody.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Harriet muttered. With a smile, she held out her hand. “Now come on, let's get you some pie. We can't let that food go to waste. Where ARE Mister Sora and Riku?”  
**  
“You have the directions, sah?” Riku shook his head at Rolly.

“Sorry, Rolly. Constance just gave me a name.” Riku pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to Rolly before ducking into the cart. “Do you want anything? It's really raining out there....”

“Ah'll be fine. I have my jacket after all.” Rolly said with a pained smile. “Y'all better get back inside, or y'all catch a cold and Miss Hatchaway'll take it out of my hide.”

“Rolly, let's just go.” Sora scowled. “Sooner we get there-”

“Is it far?”

“Ah don't know, Riku, ah can't read.”

“Oh.” Riku blushed. “It's called the Palace D'arms and it's at 635 St. Anne's Street by Jackson Square.” 

“Ah, Ah'll get ya there.” Rolly said. The whip cracked, and the horses trundled along.

“So, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” Sora asked as he leaned back in the red velvet seat. Riku gave a nod and crossed his arms and legs.

“So, since you share a house, I'm your chaperone for tonight.... which is really odd now that I think about it. You’re the one who’s always taken care of me.”

“I have not.” Sora said as he punched him gently in the arm. “Come on, back on the island-”

“Yeah, but since then?” Riku said as he leaned back in his seas. “You’ve taken care of me since then. Even now.”

“Hey, you’re my best friend.” Sora said as he leaned back too. “And I’m growing to like it here. This will be great.” Riku grew quiet, Sora turned to look at him.

“I will always take care you. I’ll take care of everyone. I promise.” Sora turned to lean back in the carriage, then paused.

“Rolly! Stop the cart!” He shouted. Then he ran out of the carriage. Riku went to follow him, and found him standing next to someone huddled under an awning. “Hey, are you okay?”

“You’re really stopping for a Union soldier?” The man asked, he was caked with dirt, and missing his arm.

“Well, you’re a person, right?” Sora said as he leaned down to help him up. “Do we need to check in right away, Rolly?”

“No.” Rolly replied from the top of the carriage.

“Good.” Sora said as Riku got on the man’s other side. “Let’s get you out of the rain.”   
***  
“You must be from Gracey Manor?” The brunette girl at the cash register said.”You're our only reservations, though you’re a little delayed.” She looked the four of them up and down. The man stank, Rolly had dirt on him, Sora’s jacket was wrapped around the man, and Riku still wore his Destiny Island clothes. 

“Great.” Riku panted. “Can you show us up to our room?”  
**  
“The room’s for you two, Rolly and William can be in the … Servant’s quarters.” The concierge said primly. 

“I’ll go make sure William is getting washed.” Sora said cheerfully. “And that he’s going to get some food.”

“Yeah…” Riku said as he looked around. The room had two beds, a writing desk, a few sitting chairs, and was blissfully free of ghosts. He sighed, and fell backwards on the bed. “Hey, Sora, there’s that Cafe Du Monde I saw around the corner. Maybe we can get a cake or something from there to celebrate tonight.

“Who's Sora?” Riku sat up and saw a little girl standing there. She wore a white, flouncy, dress with white shoes. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. “My name is Maria.”

 

“Um, hi. I'm Riku. What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for my mommy. Then I found you!” She hopped up onto the bed next to him as Riku stared. “Tell me a story.”

“Maria, I don't know if I can tell you a story. All my stories are sad.” Riku said. “All I know is the story about-” he looked over. “Have you ever heard the story of the paopu fruit?” 

“No!” Maria giggled. “What is it?”

“Well, a LONG time ago, two people loved each other very deeply. They wanted to always be together, but things kept on driving them apart. One person’s parents disapproved of their friendship. Then there was a war and they were sent to help different people. While one of them was away, they found a star shaped fruit. They hadn’t seen anything like that before, and wished they could show their friend. It grew on a small island away from a larger one. That place was mostly peaceful, but they could tell there was a great power hidden there. Then night, one friend held the fruit close and dreamt of sharing the fruit with their friend. Then, many miles away, the other friend dreamt the same thing. And ever since then, the two always knew where their friend was, and if they were okay. That fruit was the paopu fruit. And ever since then, people have shared it to forge unbreakable bonds with the people close to them.” Riku finished. Maria stared at him in wonder.

“WOW. Have you ever had a paopu fruit?”

“No.” Riku admitted sadly. His hands fidgeted as he looked down. “I was going to share one with my two closest friends, but… I did something horrible. I was separated from my friends for years. When I realized my mistake, I had trouble finding them again. We did find each other, eventually. But we hadn’t had a chance to share one yet when we were called, away.” he finished.”Maybe someday.”

“That’s a nice story.” Maria said. “Tell me another one!”

“What about your mother?” Riku asked. 

“She’ll find me eventually. Another story!” She giggled.

***  
An hour later, Sora came back to the hotel room, holding onto a plate of beignets.

“Hey, Riku? They only served these things. They smell really good-” He stopped when he saw Riku, fast asleep on top of the covers. “Good night, Riku.” Sora whispered as he changed and got into his own bed. “Sweet Dreams.”


	19. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this took so long. It was pretty much written.

Knock knock knock Riku started and flopped out of bed. He struggled to find his alarm clock before suddenly remembering he lived in a world where they didn’t exist. Knock Knock Knock 

“I’m coming!” he finally shouted as he dragged himself over to the door. With a groan he opened it to see a hotel servant there carrying some towels. Riku blinked, yawned and finally managed to say “Can I help you?”

“Yes, sir.” the man said. He peeked into the room. Riku wasn’t sure what he expected to see. Sure, Riku’s sheets looked slept in, but that wasn’t horrible. Sora still curled up under his own blanket, his fingers holding onto the pillow tightly. 

The man blinked his blue eyes. “We have received instructions from Miss Hatchaway of Gracey Manor. Master Lockheart’s wedding is in a few hours. We need to get him up and prepared. Your breakfast will be brought in while you bathe.” He still didn’t move. 

“Oh.” Riku’s brain finally caught up to the words. He hit his forehead. “OOH! Oh, oh, oh... Sora! Sora we need to get moving now!” Riku turned and tripped over the rug’s corner. It rubbed against his skin, but the red marks would quickly fade. 

“But...”Sora muttered as he put his head under his pillow. “I don’t wanna-”

“Sora, your wedding is in a few hours. We need to move.” Riku pushed himself up and straightened his pajamas for a second. “Sorry about that.”

“I’ve seen worse.” The man replied, but remained outside.

“What are you, a vampire? Don’t answer that. You can come in. Hit him if he doesn’t wake up in five minutes.” Riku said as he began to dash towards the bathroom. The man grabbed him, keeping him from moving closer to the bathtub 

“Sir, we will be taking care of you today.” Riku stared at the man for a second, then nodded. 

“Good, because we could use it. Can you get everything set up while I go hit my best friend?”

***  
Sora woke up when someone ripped his sheets off of his bed. “Sleep!” He cried out.

“Wedding!” Riku reminded him. “Sora, seriously, up and at ‘em. You need to be at the mansion in about two hours. A bath takes at LEAST a half an hour. We have breakfast to eat, clothes to touch up, and we need to actually get there.”Sora finally cracked open his eyes to see Riku standing over his bed as some servants trickled into the background. He closed his eyes for a second, then what Riku said hit him. 

“OH! Oh yeah! Constance!” he got out of bed as quickly as he could. How could he have forgotten what today was? “What do we do first?” He felt himself get pushed down as someone -Not Riku- began to brush his hair from behind. The brush caught on a knot and tugged until it came free. 

“We let them fix us up.” Riku said with an utterly relaxed tone of voice. Sora looked over to see his best man practically purring in contentment as he prepared for a bath. “Well, we take the baths ourselves, but after that!” He drew the collar of the robe closer to him before heading to the bathroom. 

“What about Maria?” He asked as someone continued to brush his hair. “Did you ever find her parents?”

“Excuse me?” A voice came from someone outside in the hall. Riku and Sora both looked and saw a man there, holding two suits. “Did you say Maria?”

“Yeah.” Riku replied, pausing. He was getting that look again... “Please tell me you know her.”

“I do.” The man said. “She died here in the hotel about a year ago. We had a large fire. While we were rebuilding, her ghost began to haunt this hotel. Did you see her?” Riku didn’t answer. He just started to grumble and sulked out of the room.

***  
Kairi hummed under her breath. Today was the big day. Not her big day, of course, but a big day never the less. Harriet was pinning up her hair as another servant (what was her name again, Katherine?) was finishing up her dress. Today was going to be a lovely day. No matter that it seemed a little rushed, or that Sora probably wasn’t that prepared for it.

It would make Sora happy. And he could still travel to take care of the worlds. In fact, he would probably be better now. He had a wife to take care of, which meant he would be extra motivated to protect everything. He wouldn’t let her get injured or taken by the heartless. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Harriet stated. Kairi looked at her expectantly. “Miss Kairi.”

“Thank you.” Kairi looked straight ahead again. “Do you know of Sora and Riku are here yet?”

“Not yet.” Harriet replied as she undid the final curler. “But it would be best if they don’t show up for a while anyway. Miss Hatchaway needs to be unseen until she walks down the aisle.”   
***  
Constance Hatchaway sat at her mirror. 

It was today. It was finally, and completely today. It took so little time, but it was today. 

Today was the day she got married for the sixth - and hopefully the last - time. 

The groom was young, enthusiastic, and eccentric. 

She was stable. 

The house was hers.

All that remained was their honeymoon, and the vows. 

***  
“Okay, you know your vows?” Riku had a checklist balanced on his knee as they made their way back to the mansion in a carriage. The wheels splashed through the town and Riku could hear people outside getting out of the splatter zone. 

“Yes, Riku.” Sora sighed across the seat from Riku. His hair was brushed, his suit immaculate, and Riku could see his fingers splaying and tensing. 

“And you know when to give her the ring.”

“Yes Riku.”

 

“And you-”

“Riku, we went over this already. Several times. I know what to do. That was the point of the practice yesterday.” Sora looked out the window. This was his world now. These people, that hill, the graveyard, the horses... “it’s a nice world. Don’t you agree,Riku?”

“Mmhhmm...” Riku said absentmindedly. “ Did Constance order the food yet?”

“Isn’t that something you should have looked at already?” Sora looked over at Riku, then started to giggle. “Riku, I don’t care. Look, whatever happens, happens. I’m going to marry a woman I love. I don’t care if the food is right.”

“If you ARE going to be with this woman for the rest of your life.” Riku looked up for the first time and stared straight into Sora’s eyes. 

“Of course.”

“And move here.”

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s her home.”

“Then I want to make sure people don’t gossip about you and your poor spread at your marriage.” Riku finished. “I’m the best man. It’s my job.”

“And the wife’s family, or the wife in this case, takes care of the reception. Riku, it’s CONSTANCE.” Sora folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in the carriage. “She can handle this.” 

***  
“Yes, I can handle this. What is there to do really?” Kairi paced in front of the door. “I just need-” With a rattle and a bounce, the carriage pulled up to the door. A footman dressed in the Hatchaway/Gracey livery jumped out and opened the dark chesnut door. 

“Kairi!” Sora bounded out of the carriage while Riku followed. His hair was hidden under his top hat, not that there was much after he cut it. He still cut a good figure, the suit was tailored to him and he glowed with joy at his wedding today. Not that he wasn’t joyful in general. “Are we ready? Is she here? Did Constance put you in charge?”

“You can’t see her. It’s bad luck.” Riku grumbled. His hair had been slightly trimmed since yesterday, but just enough to get rid of any split ends. It still hung long and silvery. His suit was also tailored to him, but it was not as high a quality as Sora’s. It didn’t matter. Sora and Constance were the stars of today, not her and Riku. “Can you help me herd him into the ballroom?”

“Of course.” Kairi curtsied. “I assume everything is ready on your end?”

“It should be.” Riku said as he grabbed one of Sora’s arms. Kairi grabbed the other and the two of them managed to usher Sora into the darkened front hallway. Kairi felt the eyes of George Gracey’s portrait staring at her, but she cast it aside. They might replace that portrait anyway. It was to be Sora’s home now. What DO you do with the portraits of dead owners? “And you?”

 

“I think I’m good here too.” Kairi agreed. “Constance should be coming down soon now that Sora’s here so we should start any minute. Go stand by the organ.” Riku nodded and escorted Sora down the long walkway. Guests had lined the sides of the Mansion’s chapel. Kairi knew a few of them, Ezekiel had just arrived too. But while it was filled, the chapel was smaller than the church. Paintings of scenes she didn’t understand hung on the walls. The carpet ran down the floor had petals strewn on it by a distant relative, a young girl. Riku and Sora stood at the end, by an altar of some sort made of marble. The priest stood there too. 

Any minute now. Any minute and their lives would change forever. Kairi looked behind her and saw Constance standing there. Her white dress flowed to the floor. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, and her flowers peeked and glimmered from between her hands. Constance smiled.

“Here comes the bride!”

***

Constance slowly walked down the aisle. The ceremony had quite a few parts, but Riku was the only one who almost fell asleep. It was somewhere around the “homily”. What did half of those words mean? 

Still, when the time came to say the vows, no one could deny the fact that Sora practically glowed with happiness. 

As Sora beamed at her, the two began to recite their vows.

“I, Sora”

“I, Constance”

“Hereby take you, Constance”

“Hereby take you, Sora.”

“To be my lawfully wedded Wife.”

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.” 

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

“To have and to hold from this day forward.”

“For better or for worse.”

“For better or for worse.”

“For richer or for poorer”

“For richer or for poorer”

“In sickness and in health.”

“In sickness and in wealth, I mean health.”

“To love and to cherish.”

“To love and to cherish.”

“Till Death do us part.”

“Till [i]Death[/i] do us part.”

“And I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness.”

“And I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“As long as we [i]both[/i] shall live.” The two beamed at each other.

 

“Then by the power invested in my by both God and the state of Louisiana, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” As the minister stepped back, Sora and Constance exchanged rings, and kissed each other in front of the world as husband and wife.

“And they lived happily ever after.” Constance whispered as they broke apart and the witnesses erupted into cheers.

 

They were married.


	20. Night 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sora and Constance are married, there are a few things they should discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! But this year I get my butt in gear and FINISH IT! Anyway, if you need a refresher go back and read from the start. The early stuff is... well, it can be a bit bad. But I swear it will keep on getting better.

To say the reception was wonderful would be an understatement. Sora and Constance sat at a table in the ballroom. It was raised slightly over everyone else, but they still left it to greet everyone who arrived. Vincent Price and his daughter, Ezekiel and Melissa, Julia and Spencer, Riku and Kairi. As each group entered the ballroom, they greeted the happy couple.

"I wish you all the best." Riku whispered as he hugged his best friend. "Are you feeling alright?" His friend would never truly be gone, Riku knew that, but it was hard to see Sora willingly going off in a new direction without him by his side. Okay, they had separated before, but it was never really willing. 

"Yep." Sora replied, but his voice cracked. "I'm just... I'm overwhelmed." He gave a tearful smile. "Is everyone like this on their wedding day?"

"Yes." Riku said back as he gripped Sora's shoulders. "It's a mixture of joy and hope."  
****  
"Oh, Miss Kairi, wait until your wedding." Constance's makeup was starting to run a little. Six pearl necklaces slid around her neck as Constance started to slightly sob onto Kairi's shoulder. Constance’s heavy lace veil with a small tiara to hold it in place shifted over onto Kairi. And her large white skirt, covered in lace and crimoline, made it hard for Kairi to keep her position. But she did, what else was she to do? After all that Constance had done. "Just wait until you feel the love of someone saying they will pledge their life to you for love.” Kairi patted her on the back over an embroidered design of flowers. 

"I'm sure I'll feel it someday, Miss Constance."

"It's Mrs. now. Or it will be after the paperwork is filed tomorrow. Mrs. Constance Lockheart. I like that name. Don't you?" Constance smiled at her. "I see Julia over there. You get something to drink. I'll talk to you later."  
***  
"Do you think it will be us soon?" Kairi asked. She and Riku were sitting together at the long table in the ballroom. Riku was periodically flinching, but it wasn't that bad. Somehow they had found a wonderful suit for him to wear, it flattered him nicely. And the band from the last ball was here too. "Can you imagine? Being married must be great. Just look at Rosa and Cecil and your parents!" 

"It's a large investment." Riku replied. He was watching Constance with narrowed eyes. He took a sip of his juice. "I hope those two will make it."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kairi sniffed. "They've only been together a short time, but you can see how much they care."

Riku nodded silently in agreement. The two were dancing in the middle of the ballroom floor now. Constance still was a bit taller then Sora, but the waltz was rather graceful. Constance's white dress swirled around as Sora led her around and around the floor. Riku eased up, and in the process of giving a little half bow to Kairi, he held out his hand. 

"Lady Kairi,may I have this dance?" He grinned at her. She beamed, held out her own hand and let him lead her out to the floor.

"Why, Sir Riku, I would be ever so honored."  
*****  
Riku’s ball sounded differently than Kairi’s. He could still hear the organ, it played constantly. The same tunetoo over and over. Da dada da da dada. As he whirled around Kairi he saw the Duelists compete over and over for the girl who loved neither of them. So far Riku hadn’t seen her here at the mansion, but he had only been here for a little over two weeks. That long already? 

Other ghosts fluttered around. The grandmother who knitted. The one who leaned on the bust over the fire place. That one that continued to dangle perilously from the chandelier. How DID he get up there anyway? 

But it was the dancers tonight that threw him for a loop. The ones that appeared on the dance floor with blue faces and dancing a waltz where the women led the men.

They were also the quietest hallucination yet, so Riku let them dance as he twirled Kairi around the dance floor.  
*****

"I can tell you tonight." Sora smiled as he twirled his wife around the hall. "I really can't believe it, we're married."

"You can tell me what, sweetheart?" Constance asked as she gave polite nods to the people surrounding her. "Oh, Sora, we are going to have quite a life together."

"I know, that's what I can tell you tonight." Sora retreated slightly in a bumbling bow, Constance replied with a polite curtsy. “Remember that girl I talked about earlier? I can tell you more. And about the King and the Princesses I know. All of them. Oh, it will be so nice to tell someone about them. And the rank I sort of have!” Still smiling, he twirled Constance towards himself. She deviated from the dance slightly to stroke his cheek. 

“A rank, tell me, are you secretly a lord of your own castle?” She asked as she stepped back. “Do princesses call on you to save them?”

 

“No to the first, yes to the second.” Sora replied in a bit of confusion. “I’ll tell you more tonight, when we’re alone.” 

"It depends on how much talking you can do tonight." She whispered with an enigmatic grin.

"Huh?"  
*****  
"May we have this dance?" Riku and Kairi stood in front of the happy couple with their arms out. "We would both like to give congratulations to the happy couple." Riku continued.

"Riku, of course you can." Sora's perpetual smile was still earnest and infectious. Riku and Kairi both began to smile in turn. 

Riku took Constance's outstretched hand as Kairi took Sora's.

"Congratulations." Riku said as he began to lead Constance around the floor. "I hear you snagged the most eligible bachelor in New Orleans."

"I heard that this newlywed should be a saint for taking care of a clearly deranged man." She replied through a tightly clenched smile. "What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" Riku took a prescriptive bow as she curtsied. Then with their hands pressed flat, they began to walk in a circle. 

"You don't like or trust me, and you know I'm not that fond of you." Constance replied daintily. 

"You also know we have been fighting over Sora's direction in life, and with his marriage I generally relinquish my bit." Riku replied. "Fine then, I want you to take care of him and trust him when he tells you something tonight. Not just as your spouse, but as a person."

"Why is tonight so important?" Constance asked in confusion. Riku smiled the smile of a victor, however brief.

"Tonight, your life changes."  
****  
"So, I'm going to tell her tonight. I think we'll stay here for a bit, but I want to take her back to Destiny Islands for the honeymoon. We'll share a Paopou there and then our lives will be entwined!" Sora tripped over his dance with Kairi several times in his excitement. "This is going to be great."

"Sora, what will she do if the heartless attack?" Kairi whispered as the dance called for them to get close. 

"She'll be okay." Sora attempted to reassure her. "She's family now."

****  
"It is rather sudden, don't you think?" a guest asked. Rolly Crump stood still on the floor. He held a tray in his hands, and people took champagne from it. It was the only job Ms. Lockheart nee Hatchaway would give to him. Everyone would ignore him which meant he always had the best gossip. Like the conversation on the right. The young lady was deep in discussion with what might be her grandmother. "I have never heard of the Lockheart family before, and Ms. Damati traveling without a chaperone? In the company of a lunatic? It's a wonder if anyone would take her."

"Eh, she's pretty and she's tied to the Graceys now; she'll be alright." The grandmother took a drink of her wine. "I'm more curious about the other fellow."

"Riku Soulstice? Yes, he is rather fetching. But he's a lunatic and both he and Ms. Damati are only tied to the Graceys through a distant marriage relation." The girl leaned back in her chair. "And if that brother of her last husband comes through..."

"I thought it was a cousin." The grandmother corrected her granddaughter. The granddaughter took some cheese and made a face. 

"Either way, Constance's fortunes can only be secure if he doesn't show up in the next month. It's already been a year. Where was he again?"

"France, I believe. Some sort of good will mission." The Grandmother said with a small nod. 

"Yes, well, maybe he can fix this whole mess. In any rate, it's too soon for Constance to marry. Losing someone like that on your honeymoon, it's too much."

"Rolly!" Harriet hissed as she walked up behind him, she was dressed in the black maid's outfit. “Do you need a refill for the guests?"

"Oh, sorry Ma'am." Rolly eyed Harriet as he walked out towards the kitchen. He basked in her brief smile before she went to help Kairi out of a rather drunk and persistent suitor.  
****

"Is there a problem?" Riku, however, had gotten there first. The few advantages of being crazy, with no one wishing to chat with him, he could people watch. So when the man had repeatedly tracked Kairi throughout the night, he kept a close eye and a closer position. Something Kairi looked very grateful for as she had casually pressed herself against a pillar and kept on eyeing the way to her left. Riku jerked his head to the side, and she ran into Harriet's arms. 

“You’re the crazy one, aren’t you?” the man hissed. Definitely drunk. Riku could feel the keyblade calling to him, but he didn’t summon it. Not yet. 

“Yes, I am. You are also harassing my friend. I’ve had quite enough of harassing in this world, so please leave.” He pulled himself up to his full height. The suit strained against his musculature. 

“She’s available.” The man replied. Kairi straightened up too.

“I am, but I am here for another reason, and after tonight I won’t consider you. Good Night.” She walked over to Riku and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she turned to stare at the man.

“I-”

“My friends asked you to leave.” There was Sora, all done up in a suit and tie, but there was his heart. He looked the man straight in the eye. “The evening is almost over anyway, I suggest you leave a bit early. You look like a little tired.” He flexed his hand and Riku could feel the tug of the keyblade. The man glared at them, but he left. 

The music had gone out. Not Riku’s, he could still hear that organ. But the other band, the string one, it had gone quiet. 

“Well, I think I am tired and I shall go to bed. Sora, will you escort me?” Constance had swished over in her white wedding dress and she held out her arm as her pearls clinked. 

“Y... Yeah. Yes.” Sora took her arm and led her down the hallway. Soon everyone else began to make themselves scarce.   
***  
“Riku, thank you.” Kairi said as they sat in their chairs from the beginning of the night. She leaned her head on his shoulder and her hair drifted a bit.

“You could have handled him.” Riku replied as he fiddled with a fork. “You’re a keyblade wielder after all. AND a Princess.”

 

“Yeah, well, Kingdom Hearts isn’t a recognized kingdom here. And I don’t know what my fellow princesses would think.”

“Sora told me a story about Belle. A Nobody tried to kidnap her, and had Beast choose between her and an object that was very important to the Beast. Belle elbowed the Nobody, stole the object and got out of the way before he could do anything. They’d back you up.”

“Yeah, they would.” She sighed. “I’m heading to bed too. What’s tomorrow going to be like?”

“More of the same. It depends on when they’re leaving.” Riku started to tap with the fork. 

“Cut it out. I think they’ll leave in a few days. Sora wants to take her to Destiny Islands. Should we leave?”

“... I’ll stay.” Riku sighed. “We should leave someone here, and I don’t want to tell my parents I’m like this.”

“And if you don’t go, your parents might think the Darkness took you back. We’re all going.”

“Worlds can be destroyed in an instant.”

“And we can move through space. How about we go in shifts?”

“You’re not letting this go, are you.” Riku sighed. “Fine. Shifts.”

“Great!” Kairi pulled herself up. “Now, I’m off to bed. Good night, Mister Riku.” 

*****  
Constance sighed contentedly as Sora rolled off of her. Sweat gleamed off their skin making HIS WIFE glow in the moonlight that filtered in through the curtains. He needed to give her SOMETHING. She had given him so much. A home, a friend, a partner... he needed to repay her somehow. Riku said that husbands and wives gave each other things. They didn't have to be expensive but would mean a lot. Constance started to trace Sora's stomach muscles in the way Sora found out he liked.

"Is something the matter?" Constance's angelic face and bare shoulders rose into Sora's vision, her face was troubled. "Sora..." she nuzzled close to his drained body. It had been such a big day and night. "Tell me."

"There's...something I want to tell you, as my gift." Sora grew firm in his resolve. This was absolutely the time to tell her. He slipped out of bed without bothering to put on a robe and threw open the curtains which promptly flapped shut. "Can you come over here?""  
Constance obliged, slipping her lean form (He was right, her legs WERE great) over to the window so the curtains gently clung to her back as she gazed at the stars with Sora.   
"Constance... each one of the stars... it's a world. There are other worlds out there... I’ve been to them. Some are worlds covered by sands. Others are completely underwater. Some are like towns, others are full of darkness. Others have light. But they are all unique and amazing. And, I think… I think that now that we’re married, you deserve to know about them. Before we go. My parents live on another world, one that’s just ocean and beaches. And I want you to meet them.” His chest swelled as he took a breath, his heart pumping fiercely. 

"How do you know you haven't been here before?" Constance asked. She turned around and leaned back so her head rested on Sora's bare chest. She began to stroke Sora's cheek as she gazed again at the stars.

"There WAS one world that had a similar feel, but it wasn't this world. I would have known."

"How?"

"I would have sensed you, Constance, and traveled across the unknown seas so I could meet you, my love." He loved her so much right now. She had stopped stroking and seemed to be thinking.

"Constance?" She walked over to the rocking chair and slipped on her robe. It hung loosely though she didn't bother to tie it up.

"I love you too, Sora." she gave an odd smile and tilted her head to the side. "Now. I'm a bit chilly. Do you want to head back to bed?" Sora smiled.

"I would like that very much."

***  
Riku also did not sleep. Maleficent, in an attempt to break his innocence in order for him to be a fitting vessel for Ansem, had generally explained everything to Riku about married life.

You did not want to hear that talk from Maleficent. 

“Ah can tell y’all not sleeping.” Rolly muttered from the lower bunk. “This bothering you?”

“Yes, yes. Kingdom Hearts yes.” Riku slid off the top bunk. “I’m heading to the ballroom.”

“Why?”

“Because the gunshots will continually interrupt my thoughts.” Riku scowled as he attempted to light a lamp, gave up, and just strode out into the dark. 

He did manage to fumble his way to the ballroom and lay his head on the table, periodically flinching. 

Constance had a plan.  
 _Bang_  
Something that involved Sora.  
 _Bang_  
Her other husbands were rich.  
 _Bang_  
But Sora wasn’t.  
 _Bang_  
Sora had the keyblade.  
 _Bang_  
But the Keyblade was not of any use to her.  
 _Bang_  
What did she want?  
 _Bang_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the wedding. The break was probably good. I got some good plot massaging done. Reworked some ways people say things.
> 
> And, honestly, Sora and Constance's first Post Coital conversation has always been one of my favorite parts, and one of the first bits I worked on. Very confused, honest, and Sora gets to talk for a bit. However a part is coming later I like even more.


	21. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took a while. I swear it's all done. I just.. don't have the inclination to put it up.

"Riku, were you here all night?" Riku opened a crusty eye and glared accusingly at Sora. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Breakfast?" Riku muttered through thick lips and a slowly churning brain. "How did she take it?"

"She... took it rather well.I think. I’m actually not sure. She just sort of sat there for a while. " Sora admitted as he slid into the seat next to Riku. With a distracted look he started to pour Riku some orange juice. "She didn't really question the whole other worlds thing once I started talking a bit. Sometimes. Riku, did-" Sora still didn't look at the glass, so Riku grabbed his hand and pulled it up before the juice spilled over the table. "Thank you."

"The answer to your question is yes. Maleficent talked about it." Sora winced in a sympathetic response. "When are we going home? The Darkness is still here. We can't just leave this world alone." Riku sat up and rolled his shoulders before taking a sip of orange juice. Unfortunately that was not what he should have done and almost gagged on the taste. 

"That' why we're going in shifts, mister Riku. Hello, Mister Sora. Did you enjoy the view this morning? I think I saw a rainbow." Kairi walked into the room, as lovely as ever. With a smile, she gave a demure kiss on both Sora's and Riku's cheeks. "And thank you for helping with that gentlemen last night."

"Kairi doesn't believe she could have taken him." Riku teased. "I say she would just have use her authority as a princess-"

"Miss Kairi is a princess? That does change her social standing. Mister Riku, are you still in your undergarments? I was under the impression you did not drink last night." Constance walked in, still prim, still proper, but wearing a lovely light blue dress. As she sat down in her seat, she made sure to make a side trip to kiss Sora’s cheek. Sora blushed deeply. 

"It's a different sort of princess, Mrs., er, Lockheart?" Kairi looked at Sora, who shrugged. Riku was absently running his hands over his hair and pajama shirt. "I have no money or land. And the power is more... magically orientated." Kairi waved her gloved hand slightly. 

"I'll get changed." Riku muttered as he left. Constance ignored Kairi's continued explanation, then walked after him.

****  
"How long before Constance figures out we don't have last names?" Sora asked over the table. Kairi simply ladled some porridge into her bowl. "How was it for you last night?"

"Well, the party was lovely but... I missed talking to you, Mister Sora." Kairi picked up a slice of pineapple. "I wish you the greatest happiness, but I wish we could have talked a bit more about the party, like at home." Kairi sighed. "Or maybe I just miss home." She languidly stirred the porridge. She missed Rosa and Cecil telling her about the old stories. She missed Tidus and Jecht practicing after school. Selphie would sometimes come over to watch the Jim Hawkins movies and they would devour ice cream. "What do you think Selphie is up to now?"

"Maybe she's playing that game with Wakka. Who do you think took over our tree?"

"No one. It's Mister Riku's tree." She replied promptly. "Did you ever think that one conversation..."

"Nope. You're a princess. I'm married. And Riku's..." Sora trailed off. "I'll take her home soon."

"Thank you."  
***

"Riku!"

"Yagh!" The Way to the Dawn found itself, yet again, buried in the door. Leota found Rolly hastily stuffing her under some sheets and Riku slid the overturned documents under the bed. "I'm sorry, Constance. You surprised me." He, still half naked, tugged the blade from the door and let it clatter into the corner. Leota tried to peer under the sheets, but Riku quickly adjusted his position so Constance could not see her. "Is there something you need to talk to me about? And can it wait until after I'm dressed."

"It can not, but I-"

"Yes, there are other worlds. Rolly knows, he figured it out a while ago." Rolly shifted uncomfortably in the corner. "Now, the question is, why are you coming to me?" He gave a small grin as she gritted her teeth. 

"Because, you always say what you believe is the truth. Your madness at least gives you that." Riku nodded and gestured for her to continue. "So, if you back up my husband that there are other worlds, that means there truly are other ones." 

"And so they are." Riku agreed as Rolly helped him into his shirt. "Don't tell Sora, but he plans on taking you back to our home, at least for just a visit. And he wants you to meet our parents."

"You’re brothers?"

"What? No. But the three of us are a trio. And Kairi's parents are the mayor and his wife. You'll need to get a marriage license with them too."

"What." Constance slunk down into a nearby chair. It was the one with the very large splinter. "Kairi is a princess and the mayor"s daughter? One does not lead to the other."

"The princess bit is a more ceremonial position. But, Constance, I need to put my pants on." Constance hurriedly left. "That went better than I expected." 

"Sah, is Miss Kairi?"

"Sort of. Like I said, it's more ceremonial.” Riku said as he finished dressing. “Leota, what did you think?”

“It must be very awkward for all of you.” Leota sighed as Riku uncovered her. “You’re really from another world?”

“Yep.” Riku replied. “Now, I’m going to look over some more of these files today. Do you want to keep me company?”

“Well, Mister Riku, My schedule seems to be clear.” She mock fluttered her ethereal eyelashes. 

“Mahbe I can help too?” Rolly offered. “Ah cahn’t read but-”

“Sure, Rolly, You know here better than I do. Maybe you can think of something.”   
***  
“Harriet, what do I have for my schedule today?” Kairi twirled around the middle of her room. “Mister Riku will be busy doing whatever it is he’s doing, Mister Sora and Mrs. Constance - how do I address her again?- they will be spending today bonding. I’m bored!” With that, she flumped down on her bed. 

“Actually I had an idea.” Julia walked into the room. “I came by to visit with Constance, but she is apparently still talking with Sora.”

Well, if Sora was explaining the worlds…

“So, you came to visit with me instead?” Kairi asked. “I am quite flattered. We can head into town.” 

“I agree.” Julia smiled. “Though can we check the registrar too? I just remembered last night that George might have married Emily and though Emily did just die, Constance’s inheritance could be in dispute. We all thought Emily had left town about a year ago and-”

“Y.. yes. We can.” Kairi said after a moment. “The two newly weds shouldn’t have to worry about this at all.” 

Inheritance?   
***  
“So.” The two love birds were back in their room. Constance was sitting daintily on Sora’s lap. “There is a world that has mermaids in it?”

“Yep.” Sora replied as he rocked the rocking chair. “It’s called Atlantica. And then there’s the Land of Dragons with Mulan, I think you two might like eachother. And then there’s also... oh! Halloweentown!”

“And.”

“It’s pure halloween. You even change appearance when you go there. I’m a vampire!” 

“A vampire?”

***  
“My name is Riku, I have found myself in thunder and darkness. I have watched mighty beings fall to my sword, so WHY CAN’T I UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS SAYING!” Rolly and Leota looked at each other as Riku began to bang his head onto the table. 

“Well, you CAN read it.” Leota replied. “What’s the problem?”

“Just, a lot of legal jargon.” Riku replied in a muffled tone. “Five husbands worth of it.” He let a breath escape, and his hair fluttered out. 

“Why don’t you go out for a walk?” Leota suggested. “It could help clear your mind.”

“Very true.” Riku groaned. “But I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Riku, I traveled in a cart, where is that thing?”

Riku pulled himself up so he could rest on his arms. “Constance had it moved to a side yard or something for now.”

“Oh, well, I traveled in a cart when I was alive. I can be alone for a few hours. Rolly, take care of him.” 

“Yes Ma’am!” Rolly said. Then he grabbed Riku’s arm and began to pull him out of the room. “Come on, Mistah Riku.”

 

“But, but, legal documents!”

***  
“And you’ve defeated this Xemnas all by yourself?”

“No, no, I had my friends with me. I had Donald, and Goofy, and I think Kairi and Riku were lending... well, moral support isn’t exactly the right turn of phrase.” It was lunch time now, but the two hadn’t budged from their rooms. Still fully clothed, the two were just laying on their bed as Sora told her everything he couldn’t before. About worlds, and friends, and traditions in lands gone by. About the Darkness and the Heartless, and the light of Kingdom Hearts. 

“And this is what you do? Every day? even here?” Constance leaned up a bit, so she could look down on Sora’s face. He just smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

“No, this? This is bliss. This, is practically home.”  
***  
“Harriet, what do you think? The pink or the blue?” Kairi spun around in a shop with her new hat on. “We’ll probably be leaving in a few days, I want to make sure the outfits-”

“KAIRI! There you are, please tell Rolly someone is robbing the bank.” Kairi turned to look and saw Riku hurry into the shop. “Rolly isn’t seeing it, but we need to stop them before... there’s no bank on this street, is there.”

“Nope! Mister Riku, should I wear the pink or the blue?” She twirled again, as Riku completely ignored her. 

“I wonder if there was a bank near by before, if I saw Maria like-” He muttered.

“Mister Riku, who’s Maria?” 

“Oh, she’s the ghost that haunts the Palace D’Arms we stayed at a few days ago. Rolly, let’s go get lunch!” 

boom There were a few shrieks outside as the daily thunderstorm came with little warning. Kairi sighed. “Riku! Wait up! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” 

***  
“So, what was that language you spoke earlier?” Sora and Constance were downstairs again, after he had kissed her earlier. She was an amazing kisser. Admittedly, he didn’t really have any other experience, but it was great. “About a week ago, when Leota wasn’t acting as herself.”

“I do not wish to speak on that, it was horrible what happened to Leota.” Constance shuddered. “But the language was French.”

“French?” Sora looked at her curiously. Maybe talking about this could distract her from Leota. “Do you think you can teach me? Can you say something in French?”

She smiled for a second. “Parlais vous francais?” She asked. Sora stared at her. “It means ‘do you speak French.’”

“Oh, I knew that.” He said, then attacked his waffle. Oh, what was she going to do with him? Them? 

“Sora, do you want to go to Paris for our honeymoon?” She asked. She could see him thinking. He did this thing where he would chew on his lip for a second when he was thinking, it was rather cute, if childish. 

“No.” He finally said. “They’ll be time later. I want to take you back to my world, to Destiny Islands.” So Riku was right. “Do you like that idea?”

“Yes, Sora, I do.”  
*****  
“So, how long until the storm blows over?” Kairi asked. The two had taken window seats in a glass restaurant. Riku munched on a piece of bread while Kairi daintily buttered it. The rain pounded against the windows as it clattered in it’s frames. Riku just watched the people run around under umbrellas as some people screeched in the wet. Kairi noticed sometimes his eyes followed nothing. “Mister Riku?”

“Oh, maybe an hour. But this is a nice restaurant. We’ll be fine.”

“I know. Mister Riku, are you okay?” She leaned over and placed her hands over his. “I know this hasn’t been easy.”

“Constance is up to something.” He said . “I can practically taste it. I have all sorts of paper, I have news, I have their wedding certificates, I’m just missing SOMETHING.” The waiter appeared now, and placed their food on the table. Riku’s was simple pasta, Kairi had elected for a fancy fruit and bread mix. She went quiet as Riku began to dig into his food. 

“Are you sure?” She finally asked. “Mister Riku, you are one of my oldest and best friends. If you’ve been trying to lead me astray.” Right now he had nothing. Neither did Julia. But just something niggling...

“I have led people astray.” He admitted. “But not this time.” Now he looked straight into her eyes. “I swear on my newfound love of light, she’s up to something and I need to find out what.”


	22. Night 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is a later chapter and I wrote this in 2013. YES this has been going on for a while. Also this is really short as the climax comes upon us.

The mud sloshed over Riku’s shoes as he carried Kairi up to the main house. Behind him, Rolly was doing something similar for Harriet. 

“She’s been very nice.” Kairi finally said. Riku nodded below her. “And why didn’t we take a taxi?”

“Because I spent all my money on lunch and I thought it would be drier.” Riku replied. Harriet let out a friendly shriek behind them and Rolly responded with a chuckle. “Look, if you’re uncomfortable with me looking into this-”

“I am, she’s been very generous. And she’s Mister Sora’s wife now. But, you should look into it, so you at least won’t question it if you turn out to be wrong.” Riku rolled his eyes. “I saw that.”  
***  
“I finally figured it out.” Sora said. Constance could see him sitting in the window seat and gazing out at the lush grass on their front lawn. The windows were streaked with the rain of the day, and the little droplets had seeped into the room, cooling it. 

“Figured out what, Sora?” She was enjoying herself, cool under the sheet. Even if the rain was gone, she could remember it hitting the roof and feeling safe and warm next to her husband.

“Your nick name!” He turned to look at her now, a smile spreading over his face. “You see, where I’m from, we have this story.” The bed creaked as he sat down on it. “There’s a tree where we live, and it has this star shaped fruit growing on it. And, the story is,” He leaned in now towards her so they were only a bit apart. “If you share that fruit with the person you REALLY care for, your life and theirs will be tied together forever. It’s called a Paopu.” 

“And?”

“My Paopu, I’m so happy you said you would marry me.”  
***  
“Leota! I’m back!” Riku stepped into the room and wrung his hair out. “You know what? I had a good time. I saw a few things no one else did, like a bank robbery and a hearse, and now there’s a very nice old lady named Lily in the ballroom along with the dancers, the duelists, Xavier Attencio the organist, and I feel like I’m forgetting something.” Riku shrugged. “Well, dinner should be interesting.” 

Yes” Rolly replied. “But what are yah going to do about it?”

“I’m going to eat. After I look over these pages a bit more.” Riku sighed. “I’m missing something, I can feel it.”

“And what if you are?” Leota finally asked. Her spectral head was upside down in the crystal ball. Clearly, she had been quite bored.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what will you do if you figure out whatever it is?” Riku sat down and pulled her ball towards him.

“I don’t know.” He finally admitted. Rolly shifted so he sat next to them. “But I’ll stop it. I don’t want to see my friend hurt.”

“No one will believe you, Riku.” Rolly finally said. “They think you mad.”

“I know.” Was the quiet reply. “I am. But, if there really is something, I can’t just let it go. I’ve failed before by letting that happen.”   
***

“I had a great time, Harriet.” Kairi sighed as Harriet pulled off her shoes. “What about you?”

“I had a nice time too, Miss Kairi. Are you heading to dinner later?”

“I’m tired, actually. Get my pajamas and give my excuses.” Harriet curtsied, and left to prepare for her own night.


	23. Day 20

Today was the day. Finally, finally, finally, they were going to go home. Constance was going to meet her new family. Riku was going to be evaluated by the family doctor. Kairi was going to see her family again. Things would be perfect.

After they finished everything, of course.

“No, no, no, Harriet. The dress needs to be shorter.” Kairi was running around the room and grabbing her various items. “Why haven’t I been doing this earlier? Mom will kill me.”

“Miss Kairi, you have suitors waiting-”

“Dismiss them, I have work to do. Come on, Harriet, maybe we can take you with us!” Kairi flew around, and ended up falling over some drapes. “Harriet?”

“Coming, Miss Kairi.”   
***

“I mean it, it’s an island! Well, several. What’s the word again?”

 

“Archipelago, dear.” Constance stretched as she looked at him. “Are you going to be wearing your old clothes?”

“I don’t know.” Sora stretched too, before flopping back down on the bed. “And I kind of don’t want to go, but...”

“But?”

“But it’s going to be amazing. Oh, Constance, it will be so amazing.”  
***  
“It really, really, is.” Riku was already packed, and so was spending his last day looking over the papers one last time. “I’ll miss here when I’m gone.”

“Yah was thrown into an asylum.” Rolly reminded him. Riku shrugged and closed his eyes. “That lady predicted you was going to die.” 

“Her name is Eleanor, she’s actually quite nice.” Riku replied. Leota rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Nothing. Where’s Claude?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while.” Riku turned another page over. “I need context.”

“Go for a walk and look for my bird then, I need to find out where he is.” Riku glared at her. “You’re packed, just go!” 

“You’re lucky it’s lunch time.” he muttered. Rolly didn’t move.

“Rolly Crump, you go too. Please.” She seemed to be... smaller. Rolly nodded and left too. “And God speed.”   
****  
“Riku!” Sora practically ran down the hall and hugged his best friend. “You’re all packed, right? We’re going home, to our second home, oh it’s going to be great! We’ll show her our tree, and the islands, and maybe Cecil will officiate the marriage and-”

“Sora, breathe.” Riku smiled. “How are you doing?”

“Good, excited, I decided to call her My Paopu.” Sora admitted casually. Riku blinked. “I know, I know, but I thought it fit.”

“She knows the story, right? Otherwise it just sounds like gibberish.” Riku walked over to his seat, today lunch smelt really good. “What’s lunch?” He flinched again, and ignored the dancers who seemed to be unable to get tired. Lily was still rocking and smiling genteely on the living and not people before her. And Xavier? How could he NOT get tired of this song?

Wait. The Duelists. The Murders. That’s what they were, right? They were murdering eachother for… some reason. He wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. Oh, he had been going about this all wrong. Constance wasn’t manipulating circumstances to cause her husband’s death. She wasn’t a beacon of bad luck. She-

“Riku?” Sora leaned over. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I...” Riku ran his hand through his hair. “Lunch, I..”

“Riku....”

“I need to look something up.” He grabbed the rolls from his plate and stuffed them in his pockets before running out the door.   
******  
“Ah’ll get ‘em.” The man that followed Riku around, Rolly?, walked out the door after him. 

“Is there a problem, Mister Sora?” Why does Kairi insist on that? It’s polite, but it’s KAIRI. They’ve been friends forever, she could drop it. Maybe once they get back home. 

“It’s just Riku. He... left.” He frowned as he tried to figure out how to phrase it.

“Oh, I was hoping to have lunch with him before we left.” 

“Me too.” Sora turned, and saw Constance walking slowly towards him.

“Where is Riku?” she asked. “Nevermind, come on, I’ve made sure all of our greatest traditional food has been made for lunch and dinner. Miss Kairi, have some of that soup. New Orleans is known for it’s cooking.”

***

“CLAUDE!” Riku skittered out into the court yard. “CLAUDE!” 

_Now don’t close your eyes and don’t try to hide  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side  
Shrouded in a daft disguise  
They pretend to terrorize  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

Riku looked over to see an opera singer singing in the grave yard. She was singing in not quite harmony with the drunken busts. Riku shrugged and continued to call for Claude.  
***  
“He’s getting close.” Rolly confessed to Harriet as they watched Riku run over the lawn. “He’s getting very close.”

“We should tell him.” Harriet tried to argue back, but they’d done this before. 

“We can’t. Y’all know that. If Constance figures out-” He reached over and squeezed her hand tightly. Harriet held it in return. 

“Rolly...”  
***  
“THERE you are!” Riku sighed as he looked up into a tree. “Really, Claude, you need to make it easier for me to find you. Why didn’t you just stay with Leota?” Claude just cawed and landed on Riku’s shoulder. “And why do you have to do that? You remind me of Diablo, Maleficent’s pet. He was a raven too, and he was not very nice...”

****  
“Mister Sora, are you looking forward to going home?” Kairi asked as she gently ate lemon sorbet. “I am sure Rosa and Cecil have missed us.”

“Are these your parents?” Constance asked. Kairi nodded. “I look forward to meeting them. Oh, that reminds me, Miss Kairi? I have some things I want to show you. Do you mind visiting my room after lunch?”

“Of course not,” Was the easy reply. 

“And I’ll!” Sora started, but stopped as the two girls glared at him. “This is girls time?”

“Yes, Sora, it is.” Constance said gently. “I shall go up and get it. It’s just some minor pieces of jewlery, but I think they would look great on you.” Kairi blushed. 

“I can get it later, Miss Constance. I’m almost done anyway.”

 

“Fine then, Sora? Can you make sure everything is packed after we finish?”   
***

Riku was staring at the harbor but not seeing the ships coming in. Claude cawing in his ear was unheard, nor was the seagulls. Grass hung to his sleeve after he had fallen down, but he didn’t move it off. 

Sure he could have talked to Leota. But Leota could talk back and that wasn’t what he needed right now. He needed to stop and think.

1) He had been fundamentally wrong about Constance.   
2) Constance had continued her pattern with Sora.  
3) Sora had nothing in common with the previous husbands, Just the...

Oh Kingdom Hearts. The keyblade.

“Claude, we need to go. Now.”   
***  
“I swear, it’s here.” Kairi sat down by Constance’s make up table. Constance was fumbling around. “Ugh, maybe it’s in the desk. It’s broken, and a bit cheap, but I think it would look great on you.” Kairi wanted to giggle as Constance’s small bustle stuck out a bit, “Maybe it’s outside. Hold on.” 

Constance left the room, searching for some piece of jewelry. Kairi gave a small smile. Jewelry like that wasn’t really a big deal on the Islands, but it was nice for Constance to look for it for her. 

Kairi looked at the desk a bit more. Unlike the rest of the things Constance owned, this desk was well made but wooden. It had knicks, scratches, ink stains, and indentations from letters. It was a bit weird, everything else was so pristine. But if you had been working with it for so long, it must be well made. 

Kairi smiled, thinking of her adopted mother working on a desk just like this, and ran her hands around the edge. 

_Click._

What?

A small drawer popped out of the side, with a little note rolled up inside it. Kairi pulled the note out and unrolled it. 

_About a week before my year is up and I think I have the perfect candidate. Notes to keep it straight for later. 1) He is a rich idiot who not only has a giant key made of gold, but doesn’t care if he loses it. 2) He has no contacts in the area, so I can be his main source of information. 3) He does have two allies, but neither seem particularly bright. One may be mad. 4)..._

She began to tear through the desk. This can’t be true. Something, anything. 

_Miss Hatchaway,  
It is our duty to inform you that you have inherited Master Gracey’s estate and finances. There is an addendum that you shall have to stay single for a year after this, but as that is the time of morning I am sure you won’t have any issues. _

_I knew Master Gracey for many years, and his death by beheadment on his honeymoon took me by surprise. I thought that part of Africa was fairly peaceful. -_

“Kairi?” She swirled around, color rushing to her face. “Are you alright?” Kairi scrunched the papers behind her. 

“I’m fine. I forgot to pack something.” And she rushed out. 

The hallways passed in a blur as she checked each room. Where was-

“KAIRI!” Riku skidded into the hallways, and grabbed onto a table to keep from falling over the carpet. With a loud caw a raven flew from his shoulders and began to circle. “Look, I think I may have figured it out and-” She thrust the papers at him. His jaw dropped. “This is way worse.”

“I’m sorry.” Kairi muttered. Riku shook his head.

“Forget that. Grab Harriet and Rolly. They’ve been with me this entire time, show them the papers, get some of the legal documents from my room, do whatever and get to the police now. We need to stop this as soon as possible.”

“What do you-” she looked as he paced around the hallway quickly. 

“Kairi, you’re a princess of heart on Destiny Islands. I’m not. Harriet and Rolly can fill you in.”

“Riku.” She grabbed him and forced him to look at her. “What aren’t you telling me?” He responded by kissing her forehead. 

“A lot. But I don’t want you to deal with it now. I need to go distract Constance.” His face went slack. “Oh, oh, Oona and Eleanor were right.”

“What? Riku, are you crying?”

“Yes. Kairi, thank you for being such a good friend. Rolly and Harriet will help you. Go to the police. Now. NOW!” Her eyes widened, and she fled.She glanced into a mirror and saw Riku turn and walk towards the darkened hallway and Constance’s room. 

****  
The storm had started to lash at the windows as the chariot started down into New Orleans.

“Why is Mister Price out there?” Harriet muttered as she watched him standing underneath a tree.

“I don’t know. Harriet, Riku said you could fill me in?” Kairi just rereading the papers.

“Yes, I can help. Do you believe him?”

“Harriet, I trust him with the fate of the universe.”  
****  
“Constance Hatchaway!” Riku let relief finally escape as he found her in the hallway. The one where the pictures changed in time to the lightning. The Medusa glared at him, before turning back into a demure girl. 

“Riku Soulstice, why are we saying each other’s names?” She gave a demure curtsy. “Have you seen Miss Kairi? I need to give her some jewelry.”

“I figured it out.” Riku grinned. “And so have others. They’re off to the police.”

“Figured what out? You know where the other jewelry is? Because I don’t think that’s a matter for the police.” She walked up so she stood next to a table. Riku walked forward too. 

“You’re a black widow.” He hissed. She turned pale.

“How DARE you!” She hissed. “How dare you accuse anyone of murder, especially something as callous as that. What gives you the RIGHT! And I thought you were sane enough to realize that.”

“Ezekiel.” Was the reply. “But, that was just a bit. I’ve been putting together pieces for a while. And you’re very lucky how little Kairi understands. How DARE you manipulate my friends like that. Sora flat out adores you, and he likes everyone he meets. Kairi is the picture of innocence itself. So the fact you did ANY of that is despicable.” He spat at her feet. _Buy time, buy time, buy time…._

At that moment, Lightning struck a tree outside the window. Riku, startled, turned to look at it. 

_CRASH_

He slumped to the floor as Constance held the shards of a vase above him. Blood began to stain his silver hair crimson as she grabbed his prone body and began to drag him to the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get two more chapters out tonight.


	24. Night 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. If you have been paying attention, you'll have noticed that a major ghostly appearance has not shown up yet. This is deliberate. It happens in this chapter. It is violent. This is the climax.

“Well, what do you say, Miss? How can I help you?” Kairi finished pacing and darted over to the sergeant in the police office. “Miss Kairi Damati? What are you doing here?” She started trying to dry her hair and shaking out her dress. “Miss Kairi-”

“It’s Constance.” She finally said after she finished straightening herself out. Constance was right, you needed to make a good impression. 

“Mrs Lockheart? What about her?” The segeant frowned. “She’s a fine upstanding-”

“She’s a Black Widow Bride.” Kairi finally said. She clenched her hands to keep from shaking. “And my best friend is next.”  
*******  
Riku felt something leaking down the back of his head. When he tried to raise his hand to check it, the other one went up too. Something was sticking up his back, and something rested around his throat. He began to cough, then slowly opened his eyes. 

The attic. Emily was standing over on his right, and someone was behind him. He closed his eyes for a second as lightning flashed and pain flared. 

“Hello?” He called out, and coughed. “Who’s there?”

“I really shouldn’t have looked over you.” Constance’s voice came from behind him. Something tugged around his throat and he went on his tiptoes to keep on breathing. “You’re clever.”

“What’s going on?” His dampened mind tried to explain the situation, but it was more focused on standing on the small chair underneath him. 

“You’re going to murder Sora in a fit of crazy jealousy, then you are going to come to your senses and hang yourself out of guilt.” a twang was heard behind him, and then Constance came sauntering into his view, holding an axe. “Do you like it? It’s my most precious possession.”

***  
“Mrs. Constance Lockheart is a Black Widow bride? Miss Kairi, that’s ridiculous. Who came up with that?” The Sergeant pushed a cup of tea over to Kairi. She took it, sat down at the seat offered her, and glanced back. Rolly and Harriet were curled up as Thunder shook the windows. This was one heck of a storm. 

“I’ll tell you in a second. First, get Rolly and Harriet dry, warm, and a cup of tea.” She looked over it, and then sipped her own. The sergeant sighed and made a gesture. Kairi watched calmly as an officer left. 

“Riku Soulstice put most of it together.” The sergeant tensed in front of her. 

“The man is crazy.”

“One of my best friends sees things no one else does. Only that. Everything else works fine, as far as I can tell anyway.” She took another sip, placed the cup down, and dabbed at her lip. “Are they dry and warm yet?”

“On their way. But, miss, what is she doing, exactly?” The sergeant had started taking notes by now, and was scribbling as she talked. 

“Each husband is successively richer than the last one.” Kairi started. She spread her dress out under the table “And, with each one, she moves up a step in a social ladder. However, to accomplish this she’s always moving, quite literally. How long as she lived here?”

“Three years.” The man frowned. He gestured again, and someone came in with a cup for him too. “And what did Riku figure out?”

“That, and she beheads her husbands.” Kairi took another drink to settle her nerves. If Harriet hadn’t walked her through this.... 

***  
“You seriously figured that all out?” Constance was sitting down now. Her eyebrow was cocked in amazement. “How much from Ezekiel?”

“Just the bit about the previous husband’s deaths, in the legal documents. Though, I got the fact from Leota. You killed her, didn’t you?”

“Leota? Yes. Several hours before you found her.” She stood up now, and Riku started to gag over the bile rising in his throat. 

“I was your alibi.” He hissed. “Aren’t you worried about Sora hearing this?”

“He’s busy packing the bags.” She stretched. “He’ll be in the bedroom in about an hour.” She twirled around so he could see her red dress. “Helps hide the blood.”   
****  
“Fine, fine, we’ll go.” The sergeant hurried through the police office as Kairi walked elegantly behind him. Rolly and Harriet darted after them. “Let’s go.”

Harriet stopped and turned.

“Miss Kairi, we should hurry.”

“Just call me Kairi, and why?” Kairi leaned out of the carriage and looked where she was pointing, Vicent Price under the weeping willow tree. “Oh Kingdom Hearts.” 

Vincent Price stood there, and transformed. His clothes turned into a tattered purple cloak and suit. The tree suddenly lost it’s leaves, a crow and a noose appeared in it’s branches, a coffin appeared below him, and he turned into a skeleton. Then he started to laugh. A deep, maniacal laugh that chilled the police, Kairi, Rolly, and Harriet to their core. It only grew and grew as they rushed into the carriage and rushed down the street as his laugh echoed over the thunder.   
***  
“Constance! My Paopu!” Sora was walking through the mansion. “Constace! Connie! We’re almost ready to go! Rolly? Harriet?”

“They aren’t here, sir.” Kenneth walked out of a nearby door. He held some cloth in his hand, was he polishing silver? Sora just shifted back and forth on his feet. “I believe Miss Kairi, Rolly, and Harriet went out for a drive.”

“But, it’s raining.” Sora repeated as lightning and thunder crashed outside. The oil lamps flickered in some unseen draft.

“Yes, it was very urgent.” He looked down. “The last I saw Miss Constance, she was in the portrait gallery. Mister Riku was talking to her. Are you alright?”

Riku? “I’m fine, I’m just looking for her. I wanted to get going on our honeymoon.”

“I heard about that, why are you taking Mister Riku and Miss Kairi with you?” Kenneth frowned in puzzlement. Sora just shrugged.

“They’re my best friend. Constance is one too. I want her to meet everyone, and this seems like a good way to do it.” He tapped his foot. “They all have my best intrests at heart, and I have theirs.” He said softly. His hand clenched over his heart. Riku and Kairi had sacrificed a lot for him, and he had sacrificed a lot for them. The Darkness, the Light, being separated, they had been together for so long now, there couldn’t be a problem. Not a big one anyway. “You said the portrait gallery?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, I’ll go look over there. Thanks Kenneth!” And he darted off, Kenneth trying to figure out if he did the right thing.   
****  
“So, what’s the plan?” Riku finally asked. “And what do I have up my back?”

“A rake. I needed you to stand while I strung you up. Like I said, you’re going to hang, Riku.” Constance circled around again, and removed the rake so it fell down. Riku tried to kick her, but he started to swing as soon as he did so. His feet grappled for perch on the chair as he started to breath quickly. He could see Constance circling into his eye view. “Don’t take it personally-”

“I’ve been possessed by darkness itself. I’ve set demonic beings to feast on the hearts of unknown worlds. I’ve wanted to unlock power you’ve never dreamed. I did all of this to save my friends. What is it you want?” He gritted and bared his teeth. Never had he wanted to absorb Ansem as much as he did now. At the very least because of his good foot or so height on Riku.

“Money.” Constance sat back again. “Your friend is rich.”

“What.”

“Sora, he’s rich. He lost that giant gold key two seconds after he bought it and he didn’t... why are you laughing?” She stood up and rushed him. “Why are you laughing?”

“That’s the keyblade! You... Sora’s the only one who can hold it. And it’s magic, you summon it to you. He didn’t lose it, he just put it back where it came from!” If only laughing didn’t hurt so much. “I have one, Kairi has one, I’m pretty sure someone named Jack has one. You want that, a lot of people do, but you can’t sell it. You can’t even hold it!” 

“Shut up!” She pushed the chair out a little bit. Riku instantly stopped talking and began to focus on breathing again. If only his hands weren’t behind his back. 

“Constance? My Paopu? Are you okay? I saw some blood and-” Sora had just walked into the attic, and instantly scrambled against a wall to try to settle himself. “Constance?”  
****  
To say something was wrong was an understatement. The bank robbery Riku mentioned had made it’s way down main street. Ghosts were strolling everywhere and white, horseless, hearse was trotting down main street. 

“We need to go.” Kairi whispered. “Go faster! We need to get home!” The cart began to barrel through the streets. Mud splashed and thunder roared as the carriage made it through the front drive. Ignoring the now full graveyard, Kairi ran into the front hall, barely noticed the fact the picture of Constance with Master Gracey now lacked Master Gracey’s head, and into the first doorway she could find. It SHOULD lead her to a hallway to Constance’s room.

It didn’t.

Instead she entered a small room with a fireplace and a picture of a young man on the wall. Candelabras were on each wall. As Kairi watched, the rest of the group, Rolly, Harriet, and two policemen, walked into the room too. The door slammed shut, and the lone picture slowly started to age.

_When Hinges Creak in doorless chambers  
And Strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls  
when candle lights flicker when the air is deathly still  
That is the time when ghosts are present,   
practicing their terror with ghoulish delights._

The man was now a fully decayed skeleton. How did that happen? Kairi didn’t care, she rushed into the next room as soon as the door somehow opened. 

It was an almost entryless, circular room, with four paintings on the wall. Two men, one of whom was holding his coat, a woman on a what appeared to be a tightrope, and an old lady holding a rose.

 _Here we see some of our guests in their corruptible, Mortal, state_  
****  
“Constance, what is going on?” Sora asked as he moved forward. Riku was looking very pale, and something was around his throat. It looked like rope and was keeping him perched on some sort of a chair. His eyes were wide as he tracked Sora. The only way Sora knew he was breathing was how fast his chest rose and fell. “Why is Riku like that. What’s with the axe? Cut him down.”

“Sora, RUN!” Riku shouted. Constance just turned to look at him. 

“You’re not going to make this fun, are you? Well, Sora, you’re an idiot. You’re stupid and overly friendly, have no sense of style or politeness, and have you HEARD yourself talk? You’re repetitive and then I find out you’re not rich. I was going to kill you anyway, but your friend just moved it up a bit.” She hefted the axe over the shoulder. “Just let me get a clean shot.

“What. Constance. What are you saying?” Sora asked as he slowly entered the room. What was Emily doing in the corner? Why was... was she leaving? “Constance?”

“I have to spell it out? I’m going to kill you, Sora. Don’t take it personally, I kill all of my husbands. Honestly, though, after how much work you put me through I thought I was going to get more out of it.”

“Sora, the keyblade!” Riku hissed. He was struggling with something, but he couldn’t do too much. He looked ready to fall off. 

“Just die quickly. I hate it when they whimper.” Constance muttered. And then she kicked out the chair then charged Sora.   
****  
 _Your caderous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding.  
Almost as if you sense a disquieting metamorphasis.  
Is this haunting room actually stretching?   
Or is it your imagination?_

The portrays were growing, at any rate. Kairi held Harriet’s hand as more were revealed. The man with the coat was not wearing any pants, the tightrope walker was on a fraying rope, the other man was on someone else’s shoulders, and the rose woman was sitting on a gravestone. Kairi began to struggle to breathe. 

And consider THIS dismaying observation.   
This chamber has no windows and no doors  
Which offers you this chilling challenge,   
TO FIND A WAY OUT!

As the man started to laugh, the portraits took a sudden turn. The pantsless man was standing on dynamite. The tightrope walker was over an alligator. The two men were actually three, and stuck in quicksand, and the rose woman’s gravestone had a hatchet buried in a bust of the man’s head. 

_Of course, there’s always... my way._

The lights plunged into darkness as lightning...

“Oh my God.” Harriet whispered. The top of the room had disappeared. Instead, they could see into the lightning lit attic. Constance had an axe and was attacking Sora. Sora had summoned the keyblade and was trying to defend himself. Riku? 

Riku was swinging from a rope and kicking in a pathetic attempt to find somewhere to stand.   
***  
Even as the lightning flashed, Riku could barely see. His range of vision was shrinking, it was getting so hard to breathe even as he felt like he could float, and his head.... oh, how his head weighed down...

No, no, he had to stay focused. He had to, to..

The noose. The noose. He had to take it off. 

And yet, his arms were bound behind his back. He had long since lost the ability to breathe. His heart beat rapidly as adrenaline tried to rush through his veins to save him.

Noise rushed in his ears, and his vision began to fade to nothing.

 _MOM! DAD! HELP!!!_  
*****

“I can’t believe you would do this!” Sora shouted. Riku struggling, but every time Sora tried to dart for the chair, Constance would cut him off. He could see Riku moving less and less. “I Love you!”

 

“And that’s why you’re an idiot. Love doesn’t get you anything, money does.” Another swish which Sora dodged. As he turned, he could see Riku turning blue. His eyes were open, but filling with red. Another weak kick. “What can you say you’ve honestly done with your life?”

“A lot!” Sora shouted back. He blocked this swing with the keyblade, but she forced him back. “Constance, Connie, please. Please. Don’t do this. Cut Riku down, let’s go to Destiny Islands.”

“To your backwater realm? Nope. What do you hold that I would even be interested in, you idiot.”

“Friends! Family! A lot. It’s my home.” Another dodge, and then a block. She was getting more and more frantic and frustrated, each of her swings was almost right on target. “I’ve saved universes to keep it safe. And... and... did you really hate me that much?”

“Now you get it. Yes, you insipid twit. You can’t even hold a decent conversation. AMBROSE could do that, and he was a farmer. You don’t know any other languages, the Marquis knew at least three! Your manners are deplorable and I couldn’t wait for you to die!”   
****  
Very little existed in Riku’s head. No Ansem taunting, no memories. Just the tremendous desire to breathe, and the inability to do it. 

And then there was nothing at all.   
***  
“RIKU!” Kairi shouted. “Move! Move you idiot! You’ve faced down legions of darkness, you've conquered your own demons, MOVE YOUR LEGS!” She rushed around the room, but it did nothing. She didn’t even look where she was going, she just tried to get a better view, but wherever she looked, she saw one friend dead, and another about to be murdered.  
***  
Constance, still looking as beautiful, calm, and pulled together, rushed Sora one last time. He dodged and blocked like he was taught. She turned to try again, but her dress caught on a board. She stumbled backwards, and fell out of the window.  
***  
Kairi watched Sora rush to the window as a bone chilling scream echoed around the room. It went on and on, until it ended with a _SMASH_. The lights suddenly went up.

_Oh, I didn’t mean to frighten you, prematurely  
The real chills come later  
Now, as they say, look Alive!  
And we’ll continue our little tour._

Kairi heard very little of that. A door had suddenly opened and she ran down it. She passed endless hallways, pictures that watched where you went, a bookcase that rearranged itself, so much else.

But she ignored it. She needed to get to the attic.

***  
 _Riku’s still alive. He has to be. I know he’s blue, and swollen,and smells. But it’s Riku. Look, here’s Constance’s... thing she used earlier. I’ll just use that and cut him down._

_There, see Riku? That’s better. You’re not moving yet. That’s okay. I’ll just get you to Kairi. She can fix you. She’s very good at that kind of thing. Remember when you almost drowned when the tide took you back home? She saved you then. Me?_

_Well, I’m just the idiot, aren’t I. She used me. She thought I was rich. Why would she want that? I know money is good and all, but friendship and love is even more so. Look what we have. Riku? Don’t worry about me._

_I know, how about the ballroom? You hated it in there. Maybe that can wake you up. If it can wake you up. I don’t know if you can. I think you can though. You’re Riku. You’ve done so much with sheer willpower._

_I saw Emily today. You weren’t lying about her ghost, were you? I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. Were you lying about any of it? I hear that banging. It must be those duelists. How about we go to them. Kairi will see us. She’ll save you. She’s the only honest girl. Let’s go, Riku._

*****  
Kairi found Sora dragging Riku’s body in the ballroom. 

“Miss Kairi, I see some dancers there.”

“Get them home, Harriet.” Kairi muttered as she rushed towards Sora.

“But, they’re blue.”

“So’s Riku. Do you have a knife?” She turned now and ignored everyone’s shocked expression. “I’m going to need two and Sora-” She turned to talk to him, but Sora had dropped Riku’s body, walked to the wall, and simply curled up. “We need to snap Sora out of that, he knows magic. I’ll need two knives. One to cut that rope and another to get this dress off NOW.” 

“Miss Kairi, you’ll be... immodest.” Harriet stuttered. Kairi glared at her. 

“I can save Riku, what is more important? My modesty or HIS LIFE?” The police officer handed a knife to Harriet while another cut the rope from around Riku’s neck. Harriet cut off the dress and the corset. “ Someone get Sora pulled together. I can slow down the damage, but Sora will be needed to restart Riku’s heart.” She muttered to herself as she knelt down, ignored his wet pants, and began to press on Riku’s chest. “Come, you stubborn idiot, breathe.”   
***  
There was light. Odd, the Light shouldn’t want Riku. Not after everything he’d done. But, the light was there. He should go towards it. As he did so, something swished and dragged behind him. A rope? Hmm... a rope.

“You’re not supposed to go there yet.” A voice said. Riku turned around, as if in a dream, and saw 5 men there, each holding a head. Presumably their own. “You have a job to do.”

“Really?” Riku asked. “But… I’ve done so much evil. I’ve almost destroyed the universe, or helped at least. The light wants me.”

“The Light has a job for you.” A different husband somehow said. It didn’t matter how. “A job that needs to be done on the earth. As a living person.”

“Oh.” Riku said softly. “Are you sure?”

“We were told to tell you that.” A third husband said. “You have no one else you would listen to. But when you die again, the light will be waiting.” 

Riku chuckled, his throat didn’t hurt like he thought it should. 

“Okay then. I’ll wait for the light.”

***  
Kairi stumbled backward as Riku’s body began to go into a seizure. The blue vanished from his face, his eyes turned back to white, and breath rushed into his gasping lungs. 

“It’s alright, miss. I have him.” Rolly whispered, then he picked Riku up, and ran towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that... poor Riku has died, became the hanging man, and came back as, well, you should be able to guess. Also Vincent Price is Le Phantom from Phantom Manor. 
> 
> I'll be honest, while I've always known Riku would be the Hanging Man, it was still a hard chapter to write. My initial play out of Riku hanging was a bit different, (it was worse when I looked up how it feels to die via strangling to death via hanging) But over all this chapter has never changed much.


	25. Dawn 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partially why I went with the day night cycle.

“Move!” The servants scattered as Rolly carried Riku into the kitchen. Riku was utterly pale, his neck was bruised and bloodied, and he was barely breathing. But, he was breathing, and the servants realized they needed to help. A large and comfy chair was pulled in from somewhere, a blanket was found and wrapped around him, someone started heating up water, and simple food and drink was brought out, just in case. Each breath was a struggle, his head rolled with his eyes half shut, but he was unmistakably alive. 

“He made it.” A person Kairi didn’t know entered the room. She was small and dark, but she wore a plain white dress and a gold bracelet. “Ah, we don’t know each other. My name is Oona Lind.” Oona walked over to Kairi and shook her hand. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“What’s going on?” Kairi finally said as Harriet plopped an old pie in front of her. “What happened to Riku, why is there those ghosts in the rooms? HOW COULD I WATCH MY FRIEND DIE???” 

“Eat.” Was what Harriet said. Oona only smiled for a second.

“Riku, how is he?” Oona finally said as she sat down. Someone put down tea in front of her. She turned to look at him. “Can he speak?”

Rolly went to the side slightly so Oona could look at him. Riku pushed himself up slightly, looked at her, and opened and shut his mouth.

Nothing. 

He tried to raise his hands to his throat, but nothing came out. 

“Ah, you were damaged.” Oona said as she looked him over from her seat. “Well, time will fix that. Now, as to your question, miss Kairi. The house is haunted.” Riku may have rolled his eyes. “The evil in this house and the surrounding area has been building for a long time. It’s invisible to most eyes.”

“Most?” Harriet asked. Sora now looked up slightly, then hunched right back over in his own seat. But not before pushing the pie aside. 

“Yes, most. Your friend Riku is a Seer, like myself. Born to see the future, to see ghosts, and to help with the knowledge he gains from both. Unfortunately, he seems to have ended up in a rather haunted place.” Oona took a sip of her tea. “Death is mandatory for a seer, but it must be blameless.” Another sip. “The death is through their own fault, through an accident, through something that it is impossible to blame someone because too many people were involved or-”

“Or through the murderer dying right after.” Sora growled. Everyone turned to look at him. “You're saying the love of my life died because HE needed to die and come back! That SHE had to bear his needs! That’s crap.” He stood up, and everyone went quiet. “It’s utter crap. Saving worlds made me happy, and so did she!” He kicked the chair. “I don’t even think she’s dead!”

“Sora, she didn’t love you.” Kairi said quietly. She walked over with her arms out for a hug, but Sora knocked her hands away. “Sora, why do you think I got the police. She was going to kill you.” She pulled the papers out of her bag, and tried to hide her tears. “She’s done this before.”

“I don’t care!” He slammed his fist down on the table. “I REALLY don’t care! I made her happy, she made me happy. I would have done so much for her. Why is she sacrificed for Riku! Why is she dead at all! Why did I have to kill her!”

“Sora, I was there. Rolly was there. Harriet was there. You didn’t kill her.”

“You weren’t in the room.”

“We were below it. The floor kind of turned invisible on our end. We were in this stretching room and when I looked up I saw you two fighting and Riku... Riku..” She sniffled. “Sora, this isn’t your fault.” He slammed his fist onto the table. “Sora, this is NOT your fault. She tricked all of us!”

“She didn’t trick Riku!” He flailed again, and Kairi caught his hand. “How can he see through her and we couldn’t! Look at everything we’ve done! Look... look at it.” Kairi continued to hold him as he started to cry in her shoulder. 

“She’s a conwoman.” One of the police officers said uncomfortably. “This is apparently what she does. She tricked everyone.” 

“But... I married her.” Sora’s muffled sobs came from Kairi’s shoulder. 

“You survived her.” Was the answer. “The last five blokes didn’t.” 

“She’s...” 

_Thump_

Everyone turned to look at Riku, who stared at them with a look of abject terror from his place on the floor. He began to silently cry as his repeated attempts to stand fell through. As soon as he knelt, his legs collapsed again and again. Rolly rushed over to hold him, and Oona followed more slowly. Kairi and Sora just stood where they were, rooted to the floor. 

“Riku, do you know how to stand?” She asked. Riku tried to shake his head, reached for his throat, and fell over again. Rolly lifted him.

“Ah’ll take him to bed.” Rolly walked to his room, and Claude the Raven followed him.   
“He won’t sleep.” Oona sighed. “It’s too close.” She turned back to the two. “Take care of him. He’s going to be delicate.” She sighed. “This time is very delicate. He’ll be fine, eventually.”

“Hold on.” Kairi reached out and grabbed Oona’s shoulder. “Will he get better?”

“Oh, yes.” Oona replied. “Any fatal or long term injuries are automatically healed when a Seer comes back. What’s left will take time, but it can be healed.” She smiled and headed for the door. “Now, I’m going to check the graveyard before I go. It should settle down in a few hours. You won’t be able to see it after that. There’s just a bit of… excitement… for the ghosts right now.” 

***  
“Look, you’re not going to sleep.” Claude said. Riku stared at him in terror. “Stop looking like that, you’ve been through a lot, so a talking Raven REALLY should be the least of your problems. I’m Claude, I’m your familiar. I’ll guide you through this, and offer help.” Riku continued to stare as Rolly lit a lamp. 

“First off, all Seers are perfect in two forms of fortune telling, very good in the rest. They also can sense other seers and talk to ghosts.” Claude tilted his head. “And you’ve met a seer in another world. Terra.” Riku’s eyes widened. “Didn’t know he was a Seer though. I hope we can meet him again.” 

“Riku, ah you all right?” Rolly said as he knelt down by him. “Yah looking a little pale.” Riku opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He grasped at his throat again but Rolly gently took his hands away. “Shh...shh.... be quiet. Try to sleep. Yah’ll be fine.” Rolly stopped for a second, and pulled Riku’s hand over. On the inside of his right wrist was a tattoo that was not there that afternoon. A fox, maybe. With many tails and each tail had an eye in it. “Ya’ll… Ya’ll be fine.” 

“He’s right, you know.” Claude started preening his feathers. “ So, have you ever predicted the future before you arrived here?”

***  
“What do you want to do with the body?” The police finally asked Sora. He didn’t really say anything, he just sketched the wooden whorls with his finger. “You’re her husband. What do you want to do with the body?”

“Bury it.” he whispered. “I don’t care how, not right now. Just take it away for now. We’ll bury it as soon as we can.” 

“That may take some time, her skull has been crushed because she landed on the last Master Gracey’s tomb-”

_CLINK_

The Keyblade was pointed at the policeman’s face, and Sora’s chest rose and fell quickly. 

“I said take her away. Now. I want that body off Gracey Manor-”

“Your manor.” Harriet said softly from the back. “Mister Sora, Constance was the owner of Gracey Manor in lieu of Master Gracey’s cousin taking it over. As Constance’s husband, it’s yours now.” 

“What?” Kairi whispered. “Does that mean we’ll have to stay here?” She sat down, and began to eat some of pie that was laying around with her bare hands. The strawberries dripped down her dress, but she continued to eat, and then licked some of what appeared to be whipped cream out of the bowl. Who cared about society and rules. 

“At least until the inheritance is sorted out.” The first police man said. “That may take some time, but-”

“Get out of my sights, now.” Sora stated. The policemen ran out of the room, and vanished. Sora instantly slunk back down into a seat and rested his head against the wood. No one said anything, but when he looked up, Kairi was sliding a piece of pie in front of him. He didn’t say anything, but he grabbed a fork and ate it.

The door creaked open. Rolly carried Riku in, and Kairi cut a piece for him too. She didn’t get up, but she pushed a piece over to him, who tried to eat, gagged, and then just stared at the piece.

Most of the servants filtered out. The birds began to chirp outside. Someone came in to start the oven, someone else came in to say to say that there were people outside waiting for them, but stopped to see the trio had finally fallen asleep. Each in their own place. Sora’s face flitted with anger, Kairi twitched with betrayal, and Riku was in his own private nightmare.

The servant left. These matters could be left until later today, or tomorrow. Now was the time to rest.

After all, it was just a year ago that this house was a house of mourning. And Constance had, for the first time, been at the center of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not done yet! On the one hand, it's just a bit of wrap up. Maybe 2 more chapters. on the other hand, I haven't written them.


	26. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day in New Orleans

“Mister King, will see you now.” The boy was wheeled into the dining room, a sketch book laying on his lap. Ezekiel glanced up from his breakfast. 

“You don’t look very well, Riku. Have you been sleeping?” He leaned over his newspaper, making pains not to cover the headline about how Constance may have killed her first husband, and watched as Riku wrote something on the sketch book paper. Constance’s servant that wheeled him in, Rolly? Looked as tired as Riku did.

Badly. You need to leave town.

“And why should I do that? Constance Hatchaway is dead.” Ezekiel leaned back. Other news papers appeared behind him. All with articles about riches and beheadings and convictions possibly being overturned. Constance was finally the talk of the town. Too bad she couldn’t appreciate it.

I know. I also know you two wouldn’t have done anything without some kind of failsafe. Even if I did do part of your dirty work, she probably put something in there. Consider this repaying my debt. Get out of town. Riku wrote. A large red welt still gleamed on Riku’s throat. 

“Fine. After the funeral.” Ezekiel took a bite of his pancake. “I’ve been enjoying my time without her.”

Riku didn’t answer. He just tugged on Rolly, who wheeled him out.  
**  
“I’ve never worn black before.” Kairi twirled in front of the large mirror. “Harriet, is this okay?”

“It’s fine.” Harriet murmured as she finished the hem. “You’re not going to be there long, are you?”

“Probably not.” Kairi replied. “What’s a funeral like?”

“Under normal circumstances, people talk about how good a person was, and how they were loved by all. How God took them away too soon. But in this case?” She gave a shrug as she tied off the thread. “With everything that’s come out? It will be very short. I know they only reason she is having a funeral is she wasn’t a convicted criminal when she died.” 

“Where’s Sora?”

“Still in his room. Men don’t need to go into full mourning, but he wants to.” 

“Well, he was only married for a few days.” Kairi murmured. “And he did love her. She was very good at what she did. He was, what, her sixth husband?”

“He’s her widower now. The lawyers have a lot to talk about.”   
***  
Sora stood in the middle of the very large and empty room. The bed was cold and empty, he had moved to the floor of the master bedroom. Constance’s clothes lay untouched. Even the snack she had ordered before she died was untouched, and was starting to mold. 

“Mister Sora, this wasn’t your fault.” Was the eternal refrain. Kenneth, Rolly, Harriet… those people who would talk to him. They all said it. Many of Constance’s friends had distanced themselves from her as soon as the information came out.

That she was a serial Black Widow Bride. That her husbands were beheaded. That she kept a bloody axe in her traveling trunk. 

That Riku, for all his crazy ramblings, was right. Not that he was sane by the town’s standards, mind you, but they had started to reevaluate what he had said. 

No one admitted to the town changing that night, though. Mister Vincent Price swore he was in all night and couldn’t turn into a skeleton. The bank put out a statement saying they were NOT robbed -even as some whispered of the ghosts that had spirited away a fortune in gold. It was something that no one would ever admit, and no one could ever explain.

Not that there was anyone who could, Oona had vanished back to her home. Eleanor had left town a few days ago, Riku wasn’t talking, and even if Leota said anything, who would believe her? 

And around and around and around Sora’s thoughts went, nothing new coming in, and no new information appearing.

The funeral was today, wasn’t it? She was both not a Gracey and a disgrace, Sora was only a Gracey through marrying a Gracey widow. He had no say, even if he was the only one who could.

Thank Kingdom Hearts for lawyers. Whenever he had refused to eat and hid underneath the blankets on the floor, the lawyers dealt with it. They had her buried on a neutral ground. They got someone to say a service. All Sora had to do was show up.

He could do that. He could carry the coffin, to say some words, Kairi and Riku would be there. And who knows who else. Maybe Julie. Maybe not. 

He’d found Constance’s diary. She’d hidden it in a secret compartment in her desk. Who knew that looking for a pen would trigger that panel popping up. 

She had HATED Sora. 

Sora [i]thumped [/i]down onto the ground.

Constance Hatchaway often talked about the merits of being drunk when talking to him. How he was an innocent little imbecile. How if it wasn’t for the fact he could lose something big and gold and not care, he wouldn’t be worth her time. 

The love of his life hated him. 

The love of his life thought he wasn’t worth the dirt on her shoes.

The love of his life had never got the chance to know him, she had married him for money she thought he had.

“Mister Sora, you need to get ready now.” No response. “I’ll get your suit.”  
***  
Riku sat in the front hall. Rolly was next to him, holding to his paper and pen. Kairi stood there too, dressed in pure black. Sora said nothing as he walked down the steps, instead he opened the door and walked into the carriage that would take him to the cemetery. 

**  
There was no funeral mass at the church. Sora didn’t understand what the big deal was. It was another place. Kenneth had whispered it was because of what had come out of Constance’s life. How she had died, he meant. How Sora had killed her indirectly. So, they went simply to the graveside. 

There was a small amount of people waiting there. Ezekiel wasn’t there, but Julie actually was. Her husband was not. The other 3 or 4 people Sora didn’t recognize, but she had had a life before him. That was obvious.

A man dressed in black with a white collar stood at the open hole. He held a book, and Kenneth whispered that that was the priest. 

Mind still blank, Sora got out of the carriage and took his place under the coffin, and walked it over to the hole.

The priest put water on the grave, said a few things about Constance, then finished with “May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace.” Sora could hear Kenneth muttering about how it was shorter than the other burials. Sora didn’t care. He just stood there as everyone muttered as they went past him.

“You can talk to her, you know.” Kairi whispered from behind him. “Riku and I will wait here. I’ll say something after you. Riku...well” Sora heard something scribble. “He says that he’s not entirely sure what to say so, or how, so he’ll just stay quiet. Okay?”

“I don’t know what to say either.” The voice creaked from his unused throat. 

“Just talk, we can wait.”  
***  
Sora sat listening to the grave diggers putting dirt on the coffin. Her head and cracked on a gravestone and the coffin had stayed closed.

Sora didn’t mind.

“You know, Hades exists in the worlds.” he finally said. “He runs the underworld, I’ve been there.” He leaned onto the smooth back of her gravestone. It was bizarre. He was supposed to be with her on the island, meeting his parents. Not… burying her and finding out she hated him and always wanted to kill him. 

Not turn into a heartless. Not seek power. Just… kill. 

“Where do hearts go when one person dies?” he asked. “What would happen if I saw you again? Do you still not like me? Will you ever answer this?”   
**  
Kairi waited back by the carriages. They were throwing a party. To celebrate Constance’s life. Though why anyone would was beyond her. 

“She had parents, and she grew up, and skinned her knees, Kairi.” Harriet had said. “She was evil, but she deserves to have someone remember that part of her.” Harriet’s arms were sunk into pie crust and people ran around arguing over how meat should be served, Kairi just sighed and went back to her room that day.

People may show up. They probably would. No one could turn down free food. Who doesn’t like music. Why would anyone care about what she did?  
**  
Riku decided he hated funerals. Even if he could talk, there was nothing for him to say. Nothing positive anyway. The carriages were slow, even in the New Orleans sun… not that it would last long. He could practically smell the rain of the daily thunder storm coming. 

This all started with Mickey saying that evil was here that could turn to darkness. This started with the headless portrait. This was NOT his fault. And Mickey would never hurt him. 

But he would have to do something. He couldn’t participate in the party, he might as well think.  
**  
Sora sat at the table in the ballroom. Just a few days ago, this room had been crawling with ghosts.

A few days ago, Riku came back to life on the catwalk.

A few days ago, Constance had tried to kill him. 

A few days ago, things were different.

Sora borrowed an idea from Constance, found some Whiskey, and took a drink.  
***  
Kairi’s hand was sore after shaking and kissing everyone who came by. Everyone wanted in on the party. No one looked happy. Or maybe Kairi’s mind was coloring everything. She knew no one really. Her dance partner was staying FAR away, thank Kingdom Hearts. 

“Kairi?... Let’s go. There’s no one else.” Harriet stood there, holding a piece of pie. She gave her a sad smile, that Kairi returned. “Miss Kairi, it’s time to go.”  
**

Riku was sitting by himself in the evening lit hall. Unable to talk, unable to move, he just wanted some peace and quiet while the menagerie of sound that was the last few of the guests leaving the hall echoed behind him. 

[i]Knock Knock Knock[/i]

It was too late for a guest. Riku managed to wheel himself over to the door, and struggled to open it. When he got it open big enough, he waved for the person to come in.

It was a man, at least fifty. He had a thin face, but it wasn’t deathly thin… just more long. His hair was going gray, as was a mustache. He gave a friendly smile, and smelled of cigarette smoke. 

“I’m sorry, am I at the right place? My name is Walter Elias Gracey, I’m here to ask after my Cousin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters after this!


	27. Night 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter Elias Gracey appears and everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, the final imagineer is Walt Disney himself, despite how he died during the creation of the ride. I'm almost done and I can't really believe it.

“Wait here” Riku wrote on his sketchbook. “I’m mute, I need to get someone.” 

“Understood.” Walter Elias Gracey said as he entered the foyer. 

"You have come at a bad time" Riku wrote as he began to work out where people were. Would Sora or Kairi or Rolly come first. "Constance Hatchaway has just died."

He decided now was not the best time to tell him that she was a murderer.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Walter Gracey said as he came inside after Riku rolled away. "Is my cousin around."

"Your cousin also died a short while ago." Kairi said as she came downstairs. "My name is Kairi Damati. Constance was his widow, and she invited us in."

"Ah." Walter Gracey frowned. "I have clearly missed out on a few things."

"Several." Kairi agreed. "If you don't mind eating in the kitchen, we can set you up with a meal there and explain things. I am temporarily the mistress of the house here, but Constance's widower - and my best friend - is in control. "

"How certain is that claim to the house?" Walter Gracey asked as he followed Kairi to the kitchen. Riku followed them through the ballroom. The dancers still danced, the organist still played. 

"Not very, to the best of my understanding." Kairi admitted. "But honestly, I think all of us would be okay with giving the house away."

"I don't want to seem greedy." Walter Gracey said as he stopped by a pillar and rested his hand on it. "But this house has been in my family for so long. I don't want to lose it through some legal quirk."

Riku scribbled on his notepad and waved to get Kairi's attention. He did eventually get it. She turned around and read his note.

"Mister Riku wants to know if anyone has died here, barring your Cousin and Miss Hatchaway." and Emily, and Madame Leota who was still waiting in Riku's room. 

"Well, it's an old house..." Walter said. "So I'm sure there are some. I know I have heard of two people who dueled for a love and died here on the grounds." Walter said as he looked around. "There was an organist too... not sure what happened. I think he died in town though. There was a second cousin or something. She loved her cats. I think she was eaten by them when she died. A few people lost at sea, of course. I think there is a story of someone who wore a suit of armor in a thunderstorm and was hit by lightning - but that was so long ago and I don't know how they were related to me." He gave a small shrug. "Like I said, it's an old house and we are an old family."

Riku gave a small sigh, and it caught Walter Gracey's attention. 

"That scar looks new." He said. "How did you get it? Is that why you are mute?" Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

"It's well known in the town, but I still would rather we tell you in private." Kairi said. "There was... a large incident a few days ago."

"How long ago?" Walter Gracey asked.

"About 3 or 4 days." Kairi said seriously. Then she opened the door to the kitchen. Walter Gracey went through and Riku followed.   
***  
"Mister Sora is missing right now, but we are looking for him." Kairi said. Harriet put the leftovers of the funeral meal in front of Walter Gracey who began to eat quite hungrily. "But I can start to explain in the meantime."

"How... how much is there to explain?" Walter Gracey asked as he looked up from a ham sandwich. The entire kitchen looked at each other.

"A... a lot." Harriet finally said. "Like how ghosts are real."

"We live in New Orleans. That is a bit of a given." Walter Gracey said flatly. "Unless you mean this house is haunted."

"Extremely." Madame Leota said from her crystal ball. Rolly brought her out of Riku’s room. "Hello Mr. Gracey. I am Madam Leota, Seer of all. And a ghost. Please don't drop me, Mr. Rolly. Just set me on Riku's lap for now, thank you."

"... Can you start at the beginning?" Walter Gracey finally asked. And Kairi began to tell the story of the last month. Though missing the whole bit about how the King - who is also a mouse - sent them there to keep some evil from becoming Darkness and swallowing the world whole. 

 

At the end of it, Walter put the untouched forkful of potatoes down. After finishing his sandwich, he had not eaten anything else for the next hour or so. There was a quiet sigh, and Riku sipped a cup of tea that someone had brewed for him. Ah, how things changed. 

Kairi watched his reaction carefully. It was a lot to take in. Walter Gracey looked back at his food, then at Kairi. 

"Can we find this Sora?" He finally said. 

"We probably should. " Kairi agreed. "He should be here by now. It's been some time." 

"I think I'll check his room." Someone said. Harriet looked around, and glanced at the door. 

"I'm going to get a lawyer." She said. "I think we should talk about clearing this up now." She glanced at some of the ingredients. "Kate, please go check the cellar. I think we are missing a few things."

Kate, one of Kairi's maids, went into the basement as Harriet grabbed her own cloak and left. Walter sat there for a moment, then went back to eating one of the pies.

"Found him." Kate said as she returned. Kairi glanced at Riku, then went down into the basement. There was a sigh, a groan, and then slowly the two returned to the top of the steps, lugging a blacked out Sora with him.

 _He has really taken this hard._ Riku thought. 

"Okay then." Walter said as he stared. "Does he often do this?"

"First time." Kairi said nonchalantly as she got him in a chair. "Have him sleep it off or wake him up?"

"Wake him up." Rolly said, then picked him up. "Ah'll do it." 

"Thank you, Rolly." Kairi said. "I'll try to talk to him later." She sat back down in her seat. "I'm sorry about this. We were not expecting you. I had heard rumors that you were coming though. I made my debut a short time ago and someone at the ball mentioned the previous Gracey had a cousin."

"I... Yes. That would be me." Walter said. He looked across the wooden table at the two. "I was visiting some old friends in Francewhen I heard about some of the incidents happening with my cousin. Namely that someone unheard of was wooing him. Rich, powerful, just no history. I said it was a bad idea, but decided to go visit them anyway." He put down a cup he had been holding. "It seems that it was the last time I saw them."

"It... didn't end well for a lot of people." Kairi said. "there was a woman here, Emily-"

"Oh, Emily!" Walter grinned. "I met her at the last Christmas party we had together. She and my cousin were much in love. I... wait." He frowned. "Did she-"

"I found her, then her body." Riku wrote and held it up. Walter nodded to let him know he read it. "I found her in a room. She ran off, I tried to find her, and she died in the attic."

Riku being accused of Emily’s and Madam Leota's murder was so long ago. And yet. Kairi glanced at Madame Leota, who was now hovering so she could get a better position on the table. This was... weird. Before this went much further, Rolly came back, dropped a dripping Sora off, and whisked Leota back to the room that Riku currently lived in with Rolly.

Everyone stared at Riku’s door in confusion until Harriet and a lawyer came in the other one.

"I... was not expecting this to happen now." The lawyer said as he walked to the table. Walter took a drink quickly. Riku continued to look at the lawyer as Kairi took up hostess duties. It was only Sora who still tried to pull himself together. He stank of alcohol. Worse than the time that Oona had drugged Riku. 

"I'm Sora." He finally said as he struggled to stand. The lawyer glanced, then nodded. 

"You can sit down." the lawyer said. "I am familiar with some of this case. And.. Ah. Walter Elias Gracey."

Walter Elias Gracey stood up to shake the lawyer's hand, then Sora’s. 

"Good to get some outside confirmation." Walter Gracey said. "I apparently have missed a lot."

"More than you know.' The lawyer agreed. "Anyway, as it appears you wish to have this conversation now." He looked around. "Mister Lockheart."

"Just... whatever." Sora groaned. 

"Sora." Kairi whispered. "Constance's last husband's cousin is here. He may be the actual owner of this house."

"Well good for him." Sora snorted. "I can't wait to leave."

"Yes. Well." The lawyer shuffled slightly. "Please keep in mind that I do listen to what you say when interpreting the document. And I.. well, it is a bit fuzzy due to the rapid turn around but it does seem like Constance Hatchaway was the legal inheritor of the Mansion and as her only surviving spouse, that means you get it too."

"I don't want it." Sora repeated. "There are too many memories here, and very few of them good." He stood up, swaying slightly. "I want to leave."

"Well..." The lawyer flipped through some papers. "You can sell it to Mr. Gracey. For a true or a token amount."

"Token." Sora said. "Do you have a penny?" He asked Walter Gracey, who looked a bit shocked.

"Wait until he draws up the paperwork." Walter tried to say. "There is a lot going on and I am not sure you are of sound mind."

"I'm not." Sora agreed. "But it doesn't matter." 

"It shouldn't take too long." The lawyer managed to say. "Just, give me a half an hour." 

Kairi said nothing. She had nothing to add though. This was a conversation between Sora and Walter Gracey. They were the heirs, of so many things. And so was Riku. She glanced at him. He was frowning. He had changed that night. She could tell.

"We should pack." Riku wrote. "Make sure we have everything."

"We don't have much." She said, but still went to her room. She did have a few outfits Constance had... No, those were tainted. Those were very tainted. She couldn't take them. 

As she muddled over what to take or not take, she found herself outside of her room here. With a deep breath, she entered it for the last time.

***  
An hour later, Riku - holding Leota - sat in the front hall with a small bag. Kenneth carried Sora's bag as Harriet carried Kairi's. Rolly held onto the handles of Riku's chair. 

Sora and Walter Gracey were signing a piece of paper that formally handed over the mansion and all objects - barring a few personal objects that were to be declared - to Walter Gracey. The servants could do as they wished. 

"And... done." Sora said as he finished scrawling his name. It was so unlike the neat handwriting elsewhere. Riku gave a sigh and watched as the thunderstorm finally rolled in... as it did. As it always would. 

_This world was..._ Riku frowned. _Unique._  
***  
Sora strode outside the mansion, one no longer his. He looked at the far sea and listened to the sea gulls and the thunder.

He never wanted to come back here again. Ever. 

Behind him the graveyard stood silent. Constance was not buried there. She should not be. She may have lived in the mansion, but she was not of the mansion. Emily though... she should be buried there. Was she? 

It wasn't worth thinking about now. 

Now he just wanted to go home. Like he planned to do with Constance but... but not. 

Maybe he was too young, maybe he hurt too much, who knows. But this world was enough.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked. Dear, sweet, kind, Kairi. She had changed too. So did Riku, still holding onto the crystal ball. Leota deserved a new chance too. 

"The gummi ship is out of town. Let's go."


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later...

_Dear Diary._

_It's me again, Selphie. I wanted to tell you about the big kerfuffle today. It's only been a week since Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned from... wherever they went (honestly everyone is so ambigious) and we all saw how different they were. Especially Riku. He's started walking now. But it's so... uneasy. Like he is struggling to remember how walking works. He barely talks and he never wears his tie to school anymore. Sora is just flat out avoiding pretty much everyone. Especially us girls, except Kairi. I don't think I've even heard him say a word to his mom. And Kairi.... is weirdly polite. I mean it. She called me "Miss Selphie" for a while until I told her to cut it out. She acted like she hadn't realized she had done it. And she is always trying to serve everyone. Food or drinks or... She wasn't like this before._

_But that isn't really what I wanted to talk about. Well, sort of. Today at Recess Riku spent the entire time talking (maybe? He seemed to be communicating at least) with a crow. Tidus and Wakka noticed. Then Kairi sat with him. Then Sora. They just.... sat together. I don't understand. But then... well... when we went inside._

_I don't really know what happened. Tidus and Wakka tried to put a tie on Riku and then he just... collapsed. He was clawing at it, trying to get it off. It was almost as if it was suffocating him, which is ridiculous. But then Sora..._

_Sora just straight up jumps over the desk and begins to STRANGLE Tidus! I was shocked. Kairi managed to pull Sora off, but Sora started yelling about how 'She had betrayed him"? I don't understand. At all._

_Something happened. I can tell. They disappear for years then coming and... I don't mind things being different but this is... alot. Maybe too much._

_I've got to go to bed diary. Maybe I can figure a way to fix this tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. The end. I have worked on this fic for years and... it's the end. (I mean it, I started this in college before 358/2 came out. KH3 had it's release year announced yesterday.)
> 
> I do have a follow up fic in mind, but IDK if I will do it. There isn't a lot of interest here. But I want to resolve this.
> 
> So, comments and kudos are nice. Let me know if you want to see this followed up.


End file.
